Divina adolescencia
by QueenSlytherin
Summary: Segunda parte de "Lo que se espera de mi." (Recomiendo leer primero) Severus y Hermione Snape disfrutan de su matrimonio y de sus dos hijas. Pero tener adolescentes en casa no es fácil, menos si tienes dos y menos si eres Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he vuelto!**

**Aquí traigo la segunda parte de "Lo que se espera de mi" ya que todos estabais tan entusiasmados con la idea. **

**Espero estar a la altura y que disfrutéis de verdad este fic. **

**Por favor, decirme que pensáis y hacia donde queréis que vaya esta historia porque aunque yo la escribo, es toda vuestra.  
**

**Espero vuestros Reviews! **

**Disfrutad! :)**

* * *

Severus y Hermione Snape estaban besándose fogosamente sobre la gran cama de su dormitorio.

Él la tenía bajo su cuerpo y mientras recorría su boca con la lengua, empezaba a subir la camiseta de su mujer.

Estaban solos en la mansión. Eileen se había pasado todo el verano trabajando en una compañía de teatro muggle representando el musical Mamma Mia! por las principales ciudades del mundo y Sofía estaba pasando los últimos días de Agosto en la Madriguera con los hijos de Harry y Ginny.

El matrimonio gozó de un tranquilo verano. Estaban preparando los baúles para volver en unos días al colegio cuando Severus empezó a "atacar" a su mujer y disfrutar de un momento de intimidad aprovechando que sus dos princesas estaban fuera de casa.

Hermione se removía bajo el toque de su marido. Le costaba creer que después de años de matrimonio y dos hijas él la siguiera deseando de esa forma pero cuando la tocaba de esa manera su mente la despejaba de cualquier duda.

La erección de él presionaba de forma sugerente la entrepierna de Hermione y aunque ambos seguían a medio vestir se movían con urgencia.

La camisa de Severus fue a parar al suelo al lado de la camiseta de su mujer. Empezó a pellizcar sus pezones por encima del sujetador azul de encaje, su boca empezó a recorrer el cuello de su esposa en dirección a sus pechos.

Hermione gemía suavemente y soltaba algún que otro suspiro que no hacían otra cosa que encender todavía mas a su marido.

La juguetona lengua de Severus se dirigía sin piedad a jugar con los pezones de su mujer. Ambos estaban jadeando...

-Por Merlín papa, que asco! - gritó Eileen horrorizada.

El matrimonio se separó en seguida y dejó sus placenteras actividades para mirar con enfado a su hija mayor.

-Que haces tu aquí?- preguntó Hermione mientras convocaba su camiseta y se la ponía.- Se supone que estabas en el trabajo...

-He venido a traeros las invitaciones para esta noche mamá. Pero si llego a saber que me encuentro con... esto, aviso!

-Eileen, no sabes llamar?- preguntó Severus mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-La puerta estaba abierta y... Además, es asqueroso! Merlín imagina que llego a traer a Sofía conmigo!

-Nena no es asqueroso.- dijo Hermione.- Tienes que entender que tu padre y yo tenemos ciertas necesidades que...

-Ah! La la la la la la...- dijo Eileen tapándose los oídos.- No necesito ni quiero saber sobre vuestra vida sexual, otra vez cerrar la puerta como las personas normales y me ahorráis el trauma.

-Mira que llegas a ser exagerada. - dijo Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Eileen dejó las invitaciones sobre la cómoda de la habitación y se despidió de sus padres. Les dijo que se marchaba a por el último ensayo y que los vería en el teatro.

.

.

.

A las 19.00 Hermione y Severus llegaron a casa de los Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy y Lucius junior ya estaban preparados para salir. Todos llevaban sus mejores galas.

Esa era la última función de Eileen antes de volver al colegio para cursar su sexto año. Después de la obra,iban todos a cenar a un lujoso hotel y luego había una pequeña fiesta con todo el elenco.

Cuando llegaron al teatro del centro del Londres Muggle, los Potter ya les esperaban allí con su pequeña Sofía que jugaba con Lily, la pequeña de los Potter.

Todos entraron y se dispusieron a disfrutar del musical.

Aunque Severus creía que era una autentica perdida de tiempo que su hija se subiera a un escenario a cantar y bailar dando brincos por ahí, tuvo que reconocer que se sintió muy orgulloso de ella cuando la vio interpretar magistralmente el papel de Sophie.

No le gustó tanto cuando su pequeña (de casi 16 años, pero SU pequeña al fin y al cabo) se besaba con el actor que interpretaba a su prometido. Un niñato moreno que se ganó al instante la antipatía de Severus y la de Lucius junior que le mandaba miradas llenas de odio que no pasaron desapercibidas para Snape.

Al final de la obra todo el publico se ponía en pie y bailaba y cantaba la canción Waterloo con todo el elenco. Seveurs, Lucius y Draco y Lucius junior eran de los pocos que se mantenían sentados.

La función terminó entre muchos aplausos y una pequeña sorpresa para Eileen que consistió en un agradecimiento público para Eileen, un regalo que luego resultó ser una foto de todo el elenco es un bonito marco de plata y un gran ramo de rosas.

Después de ese emotivo momento todos salieron y las familias esperaron a la chica para ir a la cena.

.

.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y entre risas en uno de los salones de un lujoso hotel del centro.

Después pasaron a una de las salas de fiestas que habían reservado para los actores y allí empezó la fiesta.

Severus, Draco, Harry y Lucius se acercaron al bar y pidieron tres vasos de escocés. las mujeres estaban sentadas en unos cómodos sofás mientras charlaban y bebían sus cócteles. Los niños correteaban entre los adultos jugando y Lucius junior miraba con mala cara como Eileen hablaba animadamente con el resto de actores.

La música era alegre e invitaba a bailar. Los adultos se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y se animaron a estrenar la pista de baile. Incluso Severus se puso a bailar con su mujer pero solo para que no se le acercara ninguno de esos actorcitos que tanto la miraban.

Aprovechando la distracción, Lucius Junior, se acercó a Eileen y la arrastró por el brazo a un pasillo lateral.

-Que narices haces Luc?- preguntó Eileen algo molesta.

-No, que narices haces tu! Te pasas todo el verano mandándome lechuzas, fotos y diciéndome cuanto me echas de menos y cuando por fin llegas a Londres yo ni existo.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Entiende que han sido mis compañeros por casi 3 meses y me quiero despedir de ellos.

-Entiende tu que me he pasado casi 3 meses esperando a que volvieras.

Eileen lo miró sorprendida y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos Luc.

-Yo a ti mas Eili.- dijo Lucius junior con una sonrisa.

Él quería besarla a toda costa. Se había pasado el verano suspirando por esa chica que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Era ahora o nunca. Se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. Ella parecía no rechazarlo...

-Que narices hacéis?- interrumpió Draco.

-Papa! - dijo Lucius soltando rápidamente a Eileen.- Esto...

-Calla, no quiero oír nada. No he visto nada. Y mas os vale ser mas cuidadosos o Snape te mata hijo.

-Pero tío Draco, que no ha pasado nada...

-Eileen nena, no tienes que hablar de algo que no he visto. Yo solo eh encontrado a mi hijo hablando con su amiga. Nada mas. Y ahora los dos de vuelta a la fiesta donde hay luz y estáis rodeados de gente.

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y se dirigieron al salón. Cuando su hijo pasaba por su lado, Draco lo detuvo.

-Andate con ojo. Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu padrino. Si pones un solo dedo encima de su hija te mata!

El chico suspiro resignado y se dirigió a la fiesta.

.

.

.

Eileen maldecía interiormente a su tío Draco. Llevaba enamorada de Luc siglos y cuando por fin parecía que lo suyo iba a ir un paso mas allá aparecía él...

Ese iba a ser un curso interesante para todos.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! **

**No sabéis lo que me alegré de ver el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic! Estoy súper feliz de que os gustara el primer capitulo :)  
**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Bienvenida de nuevo! Pues si, ellos no cierran la puerta pq creen que están solos! Y si, me has dado unas cuantas ideas! ;)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Me encanta leer que te alegró la noticia de mi regreso! Va a ser duro para Snape lidiar con la adolescencia y las hormonas de sus 2 niñas! **

**AlejaBorrayo: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gustara mi anterior historia. Espero que esta te guste lo mismo o mas! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes tus criticas e ideas en un review! :)**

**Alexza Snape: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el comienzo! A ver que te va pareciendo! Bienvenida de nuevo! ;)**

* * *

El 1 de septiembre llegó sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Severus y Hermione no habían podido gozar de ningún momento de intimidad des de la desafortunada interrupción de su hija mayor.

Los días previos al inicio de curso fueron una locura para toda la familia. Sofía empezaba su tercer año y Eileen el sexto. Ambas necesitaban comprar su material y hubo muchas idas y venidas al Callejón Diagon.

Cuando no andaban preparando sus cosas, correteaban por la casa peleando o armando jaleo cerca de la piscina disfrutando de los últimos días de sol.

Snape y Hermione odiaban tener que dejarlas solas pero tenían que preparar el curso y por la mañana muy temprano salían hacia el castillo y no llegaban hasta bien entrada la noche. Las niñas se quedaban al cuidado de los elfos y en ocasiones Lucius y Narcissa se pasaban a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Severus estaba deseando que empezara el curso y así dejar de aguantar ese horrible sonido al que Eileen se empeñaba en llamar música que salía de su habitación.

Sofía se pasaba las horas detrás de su hermana intentando emularla en todo.

.

.

.

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron para recibir a los alumnos de primer año. Las hermanas Snape estaban ya sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin con sus impecables uniformes.

La selección fue larga y aburrida. Severus no podía disimular su mal humor y los niños de primero estaban mas asustados que de costumbre al ver el semblante de su director.

Hermione miraba distraída a sus hijas. Sofía había crecido mucho. Llevaba su lacia y larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta. Sus ojitos negros estaban puestos en una de sus compañeras de curso mientras hablaban en susurros y de vez en cuando mandaban miradas disimuladas a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba sentado James. Vaya! Así que a su pequeña le empezaban a interesar los chicos... Al pobre Severus le iba a dar algo.

Luego miró a Eileen. Toda una mujercita. El día de Halloween cumpliría ya 16 años. No podía negar que era hija de Severus. El pelo lo llevaban igual salvo por el flequillo que lucía su hija. Tenía que admitir que su niña tenía un carácter amargo y muy mala leche igual que su padre pero viendo como la miraban disimuladamente los chicos de su casa, le hacía pensar que la chica les resultaba atractiva. Severus mataría al pobre niño que se atreviera a acercarse a ella...

Por lo visto su hija mayor solo tenía ojos para Lucius, el hijo de Draco, al que tenía delante y no dejaba de mirar a cada momento. Definitivamente sus pequeñas se estaban haciendo mayores.

Severus sacó a su mujer de sus pensamientos cuando se puso en pie para dar unas palabras antes de dar comienzo a la cena.

-Alumnos- empezó en su característico tono seco- empezamos otro año mas y espero que se comporten como magos y brujas respetables y no dejen en mala posición al colegio. - recorrió con la mirada el gran comedor y disfrutó al ver la cara de pavor que tenían la mayoría de sus estudiantes.- Ya conocen las normas, espero que las respeten. A los nuevos se les informará de ellas en sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando terminen la cena saldrán ordenadamente y se dirigirán en orden y silencio a sus habitaciones siguiendo a los prefectos de cada casa. Es todo.- se iba a sentar pero Hermione lo miraba de forma reprobatoria. Él suspiró y añadió unas palabras mas a su frió discurso.- Sean bienvenidos y disfruten de la cena.

La comida apareció en los platos y todos empezaron a cenar.

.

.

Como ya venía siendo tradición des de que Severus fue nombrado director, al terminar la cena los prefectos de cada casa se pusieron al frente de sus respectivas mesas y esperaron a que todos los alumnos se pusieran de pie. Luego formaron filas de 4 y mesa por mesa fueron saliendo en un orden casi militar. (Tal como se ve en la última película).

Una vez estaban todos los alumnos fuera, los profesores se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba leyendo en la cama esperando a su marido. No habían empezado las clases y el pobre ya estaba encerrado en su despacho con una montaña de papeles que revisar y firmar.

La chica también echaba de menos los momentos de intimidad con su marido. Recordaba aquellos fogosos encuentros que tenían en cualquier lugar y de cualquier manera. Ay si las paredes de ese castillo hablasen...

Se dijo que de esa noche no pasaba. Si Severus tenía trabajo, lo tendría que apartar por unos momentos porque ella quería divertirse un rato.

.

.

Entró en el despacho sin llamar. Efectivamente su marido estaba sentado con un montón de papeles rodeándolo. La saludó sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

Ella se cambió el atuendo con un pase de varita y cerró la puerta con magia para después poner un hechizo silenciador.

-Señor director...- dijo con voz melosa.

Severus alzó los ojos para abrirlos como platos un segundo después. Su mujer estaba frente a él vestida con un uniforme de colegiala que perfectamente podía haber salido de las mas perversas fantasías de alguno de sus alumnos hiper hormonados. Una falda plisada verde ridículamente corta con una camisa blanca varias tallas mas pequeñas, unos calcetines blancos por encima de la rodilla, unos tacones de color negro y claramente sin ropa interior. Hermione llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y jugueteaba con una de ellas mientras lo miraba des de la puerta.

-Merlín...- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Severus que en esos momentos estaba totalmente seca.

-He sido una alumna muy mala señor y me han mandado aquí para que me de mi merecido...- decía ella mientras se acercaba con paso insinuante.

La entrepierna de Severus empezó a dar saltos dentro de su pantalón. Era cosa de él o hacía mucho calor en ese despacho?

Hermione veía que su marido no reaccionaba y decidió ir un paso mas allá. Apoyó una de sus manos en el lateral del escritorio mientras ponía su casi desnudo trasero a la vista del pasmado director. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares y de pronto se soltó un azote a ella misma.

-Creo que necesito un buen correctivo señor... - y volvió a azotarse el trasero.

Severus no pudo resistirse mas, soltó la pluma y comenzó a acariciar el trasero de su mujer.

-Señorita Granger...

-No, señora Snape!

-Nada de eso! En este colegio no hay ninguna alumna que se llame señora Snape.- dijo propinándole a su mujer un fuerte azote.- es usted la señorita Granger.

Ella le sonrió por encima del hombro.

-Si señor. -esos juegos de profesor/alumna conseguían sacar el lado mas salvaje de Severus.

-Ha sido usted una alumna muy mala señorita Granger y necesita ser castigada. Venga aquí.- dijo él apartándose un poco de la mesa y golpeando su propio muslo.

La tumbó sobre sus piernas y Hermione pudo comprobar que su marido tenía una gran erección solo para ella.

-A las alumnas que se portan mal- dijo mientras volvía a golpear el trasero de su mujer.- se les dan unos buenos azotes.- y volvió a golpearla.

-Si señor- respondió ella con la voz cargada de deseo.

Severus subió la falda de su mujer y pudo comprobar como efectivamente ella no llevaba ropa interior. Volvió a azotarla.

-Vaya, vaya señorita Granger, es usted una alumna muy traviesa! Que es eso de andar por el colegio sin ropa interior? - seguía azotando el trasero de su mujer que se movía de forma ondulante y deliciosa a cada golpe.

-Lo siento señor.- respondía ella muerta de ganas de que la tomara sobre ese escritorio.

-Creo que merece que la expulsen! - dijo él mientras alternaba azotes con apretones a sus rojas y doloridas nalgas.

-No por favor señor. Haré lo que sea!

-En ese caso creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo Señorita Granger. Póngase en pie.

La chica obedeció de inmediato. Severus la miró con lascivia.

- Quiero que baile para mi mientras poco a poco se va desnudando.

-Si señor.- respondió Hermione con fingida vergüenza.

Severus se acomodó en su silla y se preparó para disfrutar del espectáculo. Ella empezó a moverse de forma sensual mientras empezaba a juguetear con los botones de su camisa. Mientras, Severus, se bajó los pantalones liberando su dolorosa erección y empezó a masturbarse lentamente mientras miraba a su mujer.

Hermione abrió su camisa y confirmó las sospechas de su marido de que no llevaba nada debajo. Luego pasó a su falda.

Severus seguía tocándose mientras admiraba a la que él creía la criatura mas hermosa del mundo.

La mujer quedó desnuda frente a él. Solo llevaba los calcetines y los zapatos. Severus se desnudó por completo con un pase de varita y le levantó de su silla para plantarse delante de su mujer.

Llevó dos dedos al sexo de ella y pudo comprobar que estaba mas que lista. Decidió torturarla un poquito mas y siguió tocándola buscando su clítoris.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y separaba un poco las piernas para dar un mejor acceso a su marido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya señorita Granger. Mire como está - dijo él apartando abruptamente los dedos y mostrándoselos a ella para que viera lo mojada que estaba.- Está usted muy mojada...- acto seguido introdujo esos dos dedos en la boca de Hermione. -me ha ensuciado los dedos. Cupe hasta que queden bien limpios.

Mientras ella chupaba sus propios jugos, él empezó a mordisquear, succionar y lamer sus pezones.

Severus estaba al limite. Quería enterrarse en las cálidas profundidades del húmedo coñito de su mujer.

De pronto apartó de un manotazo todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la sentó a ella.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y con una fuerte embestida se adentro por completo en el cuerpo de su mujer soltando un varonil gemido ronco.

Hermione se tumbó sobre la fría madera mientras Severus apretaba de forma casi dolorosa sus pechos.

Empezó a moverse de forma casi animal dentro y fuera del cuerpo de su mujer.

Embestía sin piedad en cuerpecito de Hermione robandole fuertes gemidos a cada estocada. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban pero en esos momentos se estaban acercando al cielo.

Hermione no resistió mas y se corrió ruidosamente agarrándose con fuerza a la madera de la mesa.

El felino gemido que soltó y las fuertes contracciones de su vagina arrastraron a Severus al orgasmo y se llenó a su mujer con su semilla mientras gemía de forma ronca.

Durante unos momentos ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras respiraban pesadamente.

Severus depositó un beso en la frente de su mujer y se apartó de ella para vestirse. Hermione se levantó despacio hasta quedar sentada sobre el escritorio del director. Miró el despacho y se dio cuanta de todo el desastre de papeles, plumas y tinata que había esparcido por el suelo.

-Vaya...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Severus les puso el pijama a ambos con la varita y sonrió a su mujer.

-Vamos?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano a hermione.

-A donde?- preguntó ella poniéndose en pie.

-A la cama. Es hora de dormir.

-Y vas a dejar todo esto así?

-No te preocupes, mañana lo recojo.

Ambos se abrazaron y se marcharon a su dormitorio.

-Has sido una buena alumna pequeña.- dijo Severus mientras abrazaba a su mujer que se acomodaba sobre su pecho para dormir.

-Gracias señor director.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Después de un fin de semana lleno de fiesta y trabajo, aquí dejo otro capitulo! **

**Estoy muy, muy contenta del buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic! Cada uno de vuestros reviews me alegra el día y me anima a seguir! :)**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Gracias por tus reviews! De verdad que me animas un montón! Pues como verás en este capitulo, Eileen no pierde el tiempo en el castillo! **

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, yo me dejaba castigar por Sev con mucho gusto! Y si, que no le pase nada con sus princesitas! ;)**

**ErreDeRojas: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y tus ánimos! Sois de lo mejor! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besitos! :)  
**

**Alexza Snape: Esos juegos para provocarse el uno al otro son geniales! Ya me gustaría a mi jugar así de bien con Sev! :)**

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando entre clase y clase.

Hermione estaba muy atareada entre dar sus clases de pociones y preparar el baile de Halloween que coincidía con el cumpleaños de Eileen el próximo sábado.

Ella y Severus habían pasado las últimas semanas decidiendo que regalarle a su hija y cada una de las charlas que tenían sobre el tema acababa en discusión.

Cabe decir que después de cada discusión había una sudorosa y jadeante reconciliación en la habitación de la pareja.

.

.

.

El viernes por la mañana Hermione se marchó muy pronto del castillo para preparar todo para el cumpleaños de su hija.

Los alumnos de sexto año esperaban que la profesora Snape les diera paso para entrar al aula de pociones pero cuando la puerta se abrió todos se quedaron blancos al ver al mismísimo director Severus Snape tras la puerta.

-A dentro.- dijo en su habitual tono desafiante.

Los alumnos entraron en silencio y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Snape los miraba en silencio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-La profesora Snape no va a poder dar su clase hoy así que se la daré yo.- dijo mientras recorría con la mirada a todos los alumnos.

_Va todo bien papá?- _oyó que su hija Eileen le decía en su mente. _Si nena, no te preocupes. _Le respondió él del mismo modo.

-Hoy vamos a realizar una poción que ustedes tendrían que ser capaces de hacer con los ojos cerrados.- Con un aireo de varita hizo aparecer en la pizarra las instrucciones para la Poción Herbovitalizante.- Tienen dos horas.

Ningún alumno se movió del sitio. Todos se miraban confundidos. Eileen se levantó y fue directa al armario de los ingredientes. Ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a imitarla.

-Que narices hacen ahí sentados?!- preguntó Severus enfadado.- Es que a parte de la señorita Snape ninguno sabe por donde empezar?

-Perdone señor.- dijo tímidamente un Gryffindor levantando la mano.- Es que la profesora Snape nos da siempre una explicación sobre la poción y como realizarla.

-Yo no soy la profesora Sanpe y no creo que alumnos de sexto necesiten saber como realizar esta poción. 10 puntos menos por su ineptitud.

Ante eso los alumnos reaccionaron. Se apresuraron a ir a por los ingredientes y ponerse a trabajar.

Severus miraba el trabajo de su hija. No podía sentirse mas orgulloso de ella. La chica tenía un talento natural para las pociones. Cosa que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta quienes eran sus padres.

A su lado, el joven Malfoy tampoco lo hacía del todo mal. Tenía alguna dificultad mas que su pequeña pero el chico se desenvolvía bastante bien.

Se fue paseando entre las mesas observando a los alumnos de su mujer. Hermione había hecho bien su trabajo. los chicos mas o menos estaban sacando la poción adelante.

Solo hubo un par de desastres. El resto eran aceptables. Su pequeña terminó la poción con tiempo de sobra.

Severus se acercó a ella y miró dentro del caldero por encima del hombro de Eileen.

-Buen trabajo señorita Snape.- le dijo mientras le daba un sutil apretón en el hombro.- Embotelle la poción y deje la muestra sobre la mesa.

La chica hizo lo que le pidió su padre y acto seguido se dirigió a sus sitio de nuevo para ordenar sus cosas.

-Si ha terminado puede irse y aprovechar el resto de la hora en lo que le plazca.

-Gracias pa... señor.- dijo ella.

Acto seguido el joven Malfoy terminó y Severus le dio permiso para irse también.

.

.

.

-Joder Leen tu padre da miedo pero como profesor es aterrador!

-No digas eso Luc! Simplemente es estricto...

-Si tu lo dices... Cada vez que le veo entiendo mejor de donde sacas tu ese carácter tan arisco...

Eileen le dio un pellizco para defenderse, Lucius le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo, ella le revolvió el pelo, él empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ella se retorcía entre risas y olvidando que estaban en medio de un pasillo, Lucius se lanzó a atacar sus labios.

Empujó a Eileen contra una pared y la aprisionó entre esta y su cuerpo. Ella llevó sus manos hasta los rubios cabellos de él y sus dedos se enredaron y atrajeron mas al chico contra su cuerpecito.

Mas que besarse parecía que se devoraban. Era una autentica lucha de manos, jadeos y lenguas. La lengua del joven Lucius atacaba sin piedad la boca de Eileen. La chica enroscó una de sus piernas en las caderas del muchacho. Ella pudo notar toda su hombría presionando directamente contra su sexo que empezaba a estar muy húmedo.

Sin dejar de besarla, Lucius dirigió una mano hacia uno de los pechos de Eileen y lo apretó con gentileza.

De pronto una puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy salió del despacho acompañado por Neville Longbottom.

-Pero que coño..! Lucius!- Gritó Draco separando a su hijo de la hija de Severus.

Los chicos estaban jadeando y blancos como un fantasma ante tal interrupción.

-A dentro. Los dos.- dijo Neville volviendo a abrir la puerta del despacho de Draco.

Los dos niños se sentaron frente al escritorio. Draco andaba de acá para allá como una fiera enjaulada y Neville les miraba a todos des de un rincón.

-Papa yo...

-Papa nada Lucius! En que narices estabas pensando?!- dijo Draco claramente cabreado.- Que estás en un colegio joder!

-Señor Malfoy... nosotros...- Eileen intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

-Y tu Eileen, te tenía por alguien con mas sentido común. Merlín, que parece mentira que no conozcas a tu padre!

-Chicos, no sois unos niños,- empezó a decir Neville.- entendemos que tengáis cierta curiosidad en cuanto a sexo se refiere pero no podéis...

-Que?! No! Nada de curiosidad! Sois niños. Nada de sexo! - interrumpió Draco.

-A ver Draco que tienen 16 años... Es normal que hagan esas cosas pero tiene que aprender que un pasillo de las mazmorras no es lugar para eso... Y menos estando Severus tan cerca...

-Neville por favor! No digas sandeces! Os quiero a los dos bien separados el uno del otro. Nada de miraditas, ni roces ni nada! Y habláis lo justo des de ya.

-Pero papá no es justo!

-Justo? Quieres que llame a tu madre y le cuente lo que andas haciendo con la hija del padrino?

Lucius negó con la cabeza. Eileen miraba al suelo muerta de vergüenza.

-Eileen, puedes irte. El profesor Longbottom te acompañará a los invernaderos para la próxima clase. Tu señorito quédate aquí un momento.

Neville y la chica salieron del despacho.

.

.

.

-Madre mía lo que has crecido Eileen. - dijo Neville con un suspiro.- Parece que fue ayer cuando te cogí en brazos por primera vez.

-Y a que viene ahora ese rollo nostálgico?- preguntó la chica al mas puro estilo de su padre.

-Jajajajaja- se rió Neville- Des de luego que eres una digna hija de Severus. Es solo que se me hace raro verte enredando con chicos.

-Yo no enredo...

-Es un hablar Eileen. A tu padre le daría algo si se entera de esto. Si llega a ser él el que os pilla en lugar de Draco y yo no se que hubiera pasado con vosotros...

.

.

.

-Lucius, en narices estabas pensando? Que es Eileen joder!

-Papá, yo... Lo siento vale? Me dejé llevar.

-Pero no puedes dejarte llevar! Es la hija de Severus! Es que quieres morir?

-No exageres...

-Exagerar?! Como se nota que no le conoces. Una vez casi me maldice por según él acercarme demasiado a Hermione. O aquella vez que arruinó todo el verano de Ron por haber difundido un chisme sobre ellos... Des de entonces a Ron no le podría ir peor. No se que hilos ha movido Severus pero Ron no ha tenido un trabajo decente des de entonces.

-Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Pues mucho! Severus es muy posesivo con los suyos. Sus niñas y Hermione son lo mas preciado que él posee y si se entera de que tu andas magreando a su primogénita por los pasillos de su colegio no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hace!

-Pero papá, a mi me me gusta! No me parece justo que el padrino aparte a cualquiera que se quiera acercar a su hija!

-Lo que te parezca a ti o no aquí no cuenta hijo. Quiero que te olvides de ella.

-Pero..

-Sin peros Lucius. Ya está bien! Olvida que Eileen es una chica. Estás rodeado de bellezones.

-Pero a mi me gusta ella!

-Si, vale que la niña se ha puesto bien rica..

-Papá!

-Lucius, que no. Tienes a todas las féminas del colegio detrás de ti. No te centres en la única que va a traerte muuuuchos problemas... Hablaré con tus profesores de hoy. Quiero que te vayas a tu curto y recapacites.

.

.

.

Lucius estaba en su habitación pensando en las palabras de su padre. Si que había oído de todo sobre Severus Snape. Conocía de sobras su pasado como Mortifago. Tanto sus abuelos como sus padres le habían contado varías historias que le quitarían el sueño a cualquiera.

Sabía que su padrino había ayudado a la Orden del Fénix, que había estado a punto de morir muchas veces pero sobretodo sabía que había sido Mortífago antes de todo eso y donde hubo fuego, quedaron brasas...

Estaba metido en un lío muy gordo.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo! **

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulito! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad! :)**

**Este capitulo ne me convence mucho pero es lo que ha salido. No me lo tengáis en cuenta porque no es de los mas buenos que he colgado...**

**En fin, disfrutad! ;)**

* * *

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, de momento tienen suerte de que Sev no se ha enterado pero los secretos no se pueden ocultar toda la vida! ;)**

**KukaSnape: Bienvenida de nuevo! Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por mi fic! :) Me gusta mucho leer que mis historias te enganchan. Aquí tienes otro capitulo que espero que disfrutes! **

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, el pequeño de los Malfoy se mete en cada lío.. Y en este capitulo liará mas las cosas por hacerle caso a su padre. Y Sev, bueno, tarde o temprano todo se acaba sabiendo no? :)**

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin estaba muy tranquila a esas horas del sábado por la mañana.

Lucius bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Llevaba su ropa de deporte y salió corriendo a los terrenos del colegio.

Correr le despejaba las ideas. Pasaba cerca del lago y pudo ver allí a las chicas del equipo de animadoras de Slytherin practicando para el partido de esa tarde. Se maldijo interiormente. No recordaba que las chicas estarían allí. Se paró a tomar aire y pudo ver a Eileen en pantaloncito corto dando brincos por ahí.

Realmente le atraía esa chica. No demasiado alta, el pelo negro liso y por los hombros con ese gracioso flequillo, esos ojos color miel tan vivos, esos labios suaves, rojos y carnosos, esa cinturita estrecha, esos pechos llenos y redondos... Inconscientemente cerró su mano al recordar el tacto de esos pechos. Incluso su mal carácter le gustaba!

Pero las palabras de su padre seguían rondando por su cabeza. No quería renunciar a ella pero tampoco quería morir a manos de su padrino.

Seguí mirando a las chicas que se movían de forma insinuante al ritmo de una música muy rítmica.

-Buenos día Lucius.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su ahijado.

-Oh!- dijo él saliendo de su ensoñación.- Buenos días tía Hermione.

-Listo para el partido de esta tarde?

-Claro! Esto está ganado!

-Y todo a punto para el baile de Halloween de esta noche?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija en la lejanía.

-Ehh si, si todo listo.

-Me sigue pareciendo raro que Severus autorizara los equipos de animadoras. Me sorprende lo persuasiva que puede llegar a ser Eileen. Lo tiene dominado.

Lucius junior sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

-Bueno Luc no te entretengo mas. Sigue con tu ejercicio que yo voy a seguir preparando el cumpleaños de Eileen. Nos vemos y buena suerte esta tarde!

-Si, gracias Tía Hermione.

Lucius llegó al campo de quidditch donde los miembros de su equipo empezaban a llegar para entrenar antes del partido. En un rincón estaban las animadoras de Gryffindor practicando las rutinas para el partido.

Tanya, la capitana, se acercó a Lucius en cuanto le vio llegar.

-Malfoy! Espero que no te molestemos. En 10 o 15 minutos terminamos y nos vamos.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Stevens, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. - Lucius le sonrió de vuelta y se giró para dirigirse a su equipo.

Los chicos le miraban con cierto humor en la mirada.

-Que? - preguntó Lucius algo confundido.

-Que?!- dijo uno de los mas mayores.- tienes a nada menos que Tanya Stevens babeando por ti y tu no le das bola!

-No digas sandeces...

-Joder Malfoy!- intervino otro chico- parece mentira que seas tan obtuso. Esa chica se muere por que te metas entre sus piernas! Deja de enredar por ahí con la hija de Snape y céntrate en lo que de verdad importa!

-Yo no enredo con Snape!

-Quien dice enredar dice pasar mas horas juntos de las que tiene un reloj! Tío vale que la hija del dire está muy buena pero es una borde...

-Si y su padre da miedo! - intervino uno de los mas jovenes.

-Eileen y yo solo somos amigos, nos conocemos des de que nacimos! - dijo Lucius sin poder evitar en ese maravilloso beso que habían compartido el día anterior.

-Hazte un favor Malfoy y mira a Stevens.

El chico hizo lo que le mandaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Stevens se movía deliciosamente. Una rubia de ojos verdes escultural. Su melena era hipnótica. Mas alta que Eileen, un buen pecho, un culito delicioso, una sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera, la piel con un adorable tono cobrizo no como la de Eileen que era igual de blanca que la nieve recién caída...

Realmente la chica era digna de ver. Estaba bien rica. Pero no era Eileen...

-Bueno, dejaos de tonterías y vamos a entrenar.

.

.

.

El campo de quidditch estaba lleno. Era el primer partido de la temporada. Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Severus y Hermione llegaron a las gradas y se sentaron con el resto de profesores. Draco estaba ansioso por ver jugar de nuevo a su hijo como buscador. Severus no tanto por ver a su hija dando saltitos en mini falda por el campo.

Antes de dar comienzo al partido salieron las animadoras de ambos equipos y todo el público estalló en aplausos. (Sobretodo el genero masculino)

Las Gryffindor salieron con unos vestidos cortitos dorados con un león rojo estampado en el pecho a juego con sus pompones. Las Slytherin salieron con una faldita plisada negra que mas que falda parecía un cinturón ancho y una chaqueta verde muy corta y un sombrero como si fuera el uniforme de una banda de música muggle sacada de las fantasias de algún degenerado.

El partido dio comienzo.

Mientras los chicos y chicas de ambos equipos se movían de forma frenética por el campo, las animadoras bailaban en la banda animando a sus respectivas casas.

Después de mas de hora y media de partido, Lucius cogió la snitch dando la victoria a su equipo. Draco aplaudía de pie como un loco a su hijo. las animadoras saltaron al campo a felicitar a los chicos.

Severus pudo ver como su pequeña Eileen saltó a los brazos del pequeño Malfoy y entrecerró los ojos con mal humor.

Lucius apartó sutilmente a Eileen cuando noto la furibunda mirada de su padrino taladrándole la nuca.

Como era tradición, des de que Eileen se lo suplicó a su padre, las animadoras del equipo ganador hacían un numerito al terminar el partido.

Las animadoras de Slytherin habían preparado una proyección de ellas bailando una conocida canción muggle.

Eileen llamó al orden a las chicas y todas se pusieron en formación. Mientras, en el cielo, empezó la reproducción del video donde las chicas bailaban de forma muy sensual. Casi indecente.

El público estaba animando y aplaudiendo como loco el vídeo de las chicas. Mientras en el campo, ellas imitaban los pasos de baile de la proyección.

Severus estaba que echaba humo. Iba a matar a su hija. (_el vídeo es el de Destination Calabria de Alex Gaudino. Pondré el enlace para que lo veáis.)_

_-_Voy a matar a tu hija.- dijo Snape bajito al oído de su mujer.

-Vamos Sev no seas así! Las chicas están estupendas!

-Pero tu las has visto?!

-Si cielo, las estoy viendo y son unas jovencitas muy guapas que bailan genial.

-Hermione por Merlín que van a ser las fantasías de estos inútiles hormonados!

-Mira que eres exagerado Sev!- dijo Hermione entre risas.- Deja en paz a tu hija que ya es mayor.

-Tendría que suspender esta estupidez de las animadoras...

-Eso ni hablar! Si haces eso Eileen te mata y a Sofía no lo gustaría porque quiere presentarse a las pruebas el próximo año...

.

.

.

-Ei Tanya!- gritó Lucius entre la multitud.

-Malfoy! Has estado genial. Mi enhorabuena por la victoria.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Oye, me preguntaba si...

-Si?

-Si me quieres acompañar al baile de esta noche si no tienes pareja.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Si te digo la verdad Malfoy, estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras tu. A todos les dije que lo pensaría porque te esperaba a ti.

-Bien... Pues nos vemos en el Hall a las 9?

-Claro! Perfecto.- y la rubia le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse con sus amigas.

.

.

La ira fluía por las venas de Eileen. Primero la besa, no, besa no, devora de aquella forma en medio de un pasillo y ahora se va con la idiota de Stevens. Ese empezaba a ser un cumpleaños espantoso.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**El enlace al vídeo es este: www .youtube watch?v=Ed0DWXymC5A (Quitad los espacios y ya)**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo mas! Espero que lo disfrutéis! :D**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Me gusta tu idea de algún Potter lo que pasa es que James es bastante mas pequeño que Eileen. El pobre Sev lo va a pasar muy mal con la vida amorosa de su pequeña.. ;)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, Luc la ha cagado pero bien! Pero siempre se ha dicho que de los errores se aprende no? **

**minerva91: Me alegra saber que te está gustando! Pues si, Luc se tiene que andar con ojo y no mosquear a los Snape!**

**Alexza Snape: Como verás en este capi, Eileen no empieza muy bien la fiesta pero todo puede terminar muy bien para la parejita! **

**ErreDeRojas: Puedes mantener la calma. No pienso abandonar la pareja Sev/Herms. Tienen mucho juego que dar! Y en cuanto a Lucius Jr. tienes razón lo que necesita es echarle narices y luchar por ella! **

* * *

-Por ahí no paso Hermione!- dijo Severus con tono cansado.

-Pero Sev, es Halloween!- Respondió su mujer poniendo morritos.- Ponerte un disfraz no te va a matar...

-Que no! No insistas.

-Buff eres imposible!- resopló Hermione.

-Pequeña, ya he cedido en el regalo de Eileen, no me vas a obligar a ponerme un estúpido disfraz.

-Vale!- dijo ella alzando los brazos.- yo voy a ponerme el mio.

-Que va a ser este año? Todavía recuerdo aquel pequeño disfraz tuyo de demonio y el episodio de las cocinas cuando eras mi estudiante...

-Este año nada del otro mundo. Voy a ser una simple marinera.- respondió ella des de la habitación.

-Mejor, no quiero que formes parte de las fantasías de los cabeza huecas hormonados.

.

.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Severus empezaba a impacientarse.

-Te queda mucho? Soy el director, no puedo llegar tarde!

-Ya estoy!

Hermione salió de la habitación y se plantó delante de su marido.

-Que te parece?

Severus no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Su mujer llevaba un pequeño vestido azul marino que se pegaba a sus curvas como un guante para terminar en una mini faldita con vuelo y encaje debajo. El vestido era sin mangas con escote corazón y en la parte frontal llevaba detalles en blanco y rojo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, peinado en suaves hondas y adornado con un sombretiro del mismo tono azul del vestido con un lazito rojo y blanco.

Llevaba unas medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias con mucho tacón.

-Joder... -fue lo único que Severus fue capaz de articular mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

-Bueno, te gusta?

-No se si es buena idea dejarte pasear entre los alumnos vestida de esa modo...

-Oh vamos señor Director! Sus alumnas van a ir mucho mas descocadas!

-Mis alumnas son unas niñas que no poseen las curvas de mi preciosa mujer..-mientras le decía todo eso iba acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Pero eso no quita que enseñen mas carne que yo...

-Espera, espera, espera! Sofía me dijo que su disfraz era de pirata pero que narices va a llevar puesto tu hija Eileen?

-Creo que enfermera o medico o algo así... Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Tu tampoco ibas a llevar nada fuera de lo normal y ahora mismo me estoy planteando muy seriamente el arrancarte ese vestido y follarte contra la pared.

Hermione acortó la distancia que les separaba y se lanzó a besar los labios de su marido.

Severus la cogió por el trasero y la obligó a enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas. Hermione se vio prisionera entre la fría pared de piedra y el cuerpo de su hombre.

La erección de Severus presionaba firmemente contra el ya húmedo sexo de ella. Sus lenguas luchaban sin piedad en una batalla por dominar al otro.

-Señor Director, va a llegar usted tarde al baile.- dijo Hermione entre jadeos mientras Severus lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Pueden mandar el baile al cuerno!- dijo entes de volver a atacar su boca.

Hermione bajó la cremallera del pantalón de su marido y apartando hacia un lado su húmeda ropa interior le ayudó a que la penetrara con una certera embestida.

Empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de su mujer mientras esta gemía de placer.

.

.

.

-Donde narices está Severus?- preguntó Harry a Draco.

-No tengo ni idea pero es tarde y estos niños tienen que cenar. Da tu la fiesta por empezada.

-Chicos!- gritó Harry poniéndose en pie para llamar la atención.- Que empiece la celebración!- Y sin añadir nada mas se sentó para empezar a comer.

.

.

.

-Leen, donde narices están papá y mamá?

-Sofi, solo es una hipótesis pero si es lo que yo creo, mejor que no lo sepas...

Sofía entendió a la perfección lo que insinuaba su hermana y mas cuando sus amigas se rieron de forma pícara.

.

.

.

Severus y Hermione entraron a toda prisa al Gran comedor.

Se notaba a la legua que se habían arreglado la ropa en el último momento. Ambos iban bastante despeinados y Severus tenía un pequeño resto del carmín rojo de su mujer en el cuello.

-Ya os vale...- dijo Draco.

-No es mi culpa que a mi mujer le sienten tan bien los disfraces de marinera...

.

.

.

La cena terminó y dio comienzo el baile. Las mesas desaparecieron, las luces se atenuaron y todos se levantaron a bailar.

Ese día Pansy y Ginny estaban también en el colegio para festejar con sus maridos.

Severus, Harry y Draco se paseaban entre los alumnos poniendo orden mientras sus mujeres hablaban animadamente en la mesa de los profesores.

.

.

.

Eileen estaba con sus amigas de Slytherin maldiciendo interiormente a Tanya Stevens.

La muy puerca se restregaba con Lucius Jr. Y a él, a él iba a matarlo. Nadie juega con Eileen Snape!

-Eileen! Pero que narices llevas puesto!- gritó su padre por encima de la música.

-Un disfraz de enfermera papá. Y baja la voz que todos se van a enterar de lo que hablamos...

-Donde está el resto de esa falda jovencita? -dijo mientras intentaba cubrir las piernas desnudas de su hija con su capa.

-Papá! Estoy bien así!

-No, no lo estás!

-Pero mamá lleva algo parecido!

-Tu madre no tiene 16 años!

-Severus, déjala!- intervino Draco.- No la avergüences delante de sus amigos..

Severus se lo pensó un momento y decidió no amargar el cumpleaños de su hija.

-Tu y yo hablaremos mañana.- y sin mas se fue.

Cuando vio a su pequeña Sofía vestida con otro vestidito corto casi le da un infarto. Por Merlín, que tenía 13 años! Decidió que lo mejor era beber e intentar olvidar la semi desnudez de sus hijas.

.

.

.

Eileen estaba que mordía. El idiota de Lucius no se había separado ni una sola vez de Stevens. Que narices le pasaba?

Si ese creído quería jugar a los celos, jugarían a los celos.

La chica se acercó decidida a uno de los compañeros de equipo de Lucius y se puso a bailar con él. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para el joven Malfoy que maldijo internamente a su compañero por osar poner una mano encima de su Eileen.

.

.

.

Después de varios bailes y miradas asesinas Lucius no lo resistió mas y agarrando a Eileen por el codo se la llevó del gran comedor.

-Que narices te pasa Snape?

-A mi? Que te pasa a ti Malfoy? Vete con tu cita que te va a estar buscando!

-Lenn no hables de lo que no sabes.

-De que? De que me besas y luego pasas de mi? o de como te restregas con... esa!

-Cállate! Niñata estupida! Todo esto es por tu padre!

-Que narices pinta mi padre en esto?

-Joder Leen que tu padre me mata si te pongo un dedo encima! Y a ti no quiero pensar en lo que te hace...

-Tienes miedo Luc?

-No es tan fácil...

-Oh, si que lo es! Tienes miedo si o no?!

-No claro que no!

Y sin dejar que ella dijera nada se lanzó a besarla de nuevo.

Sus lenguas volvían a luchar sin piedad. Sus manos volvían a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. No podían negarlo, no existía un lugar mejor para ninguno de los dos.

De pronto algo los separó.

Lucius vio como Tanya Stevens apartaba de un empujon a Eileen.

-Pero como puedes ser tan puta Snape...- dijo la chica con asco.

-Stevens o cierras la boca o te la cierro yo.

-No me asusta que tu papi sea el director.

-No necesito a mi padre para cerrarte la boca de un puñetazo. - siseó Eileen.

-Largate Tanya. Ha sido un error invitarte al baile.

-No Lucius, el error a sido mio por venir con alguien que prefiere pasar su tiempo con gentuza como esta...

Sacudió su rubia melena y se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

-Te juro que un día la mato Luc.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Lucius Jr. le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Vamos a tener que ir con mucho cuidado Leen.

-Si, no queremos que mi padre te quite la capacidad de tener hijos...

.

.

.

Ambos volvieron al baile e intentaron disfrutar con sus amigos tragándose las ganas de arrancarse la ropa allí mismo.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holita a todos! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capitulo!**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos por los reviews. Me dan muchos ánimos, de verdad! Me alegra mucho leer la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta secuela! :)**

**Gracias también a todos los que siguen el fic, me han puesto en favoritos y en alerta y gracias también a todos los que lo leen des de el anonimato. **

**A partir de la semana que viene me vienen muchos días de trabajo con esto de la Navidad (Trabajo en una tienda de ropa) y hasta pasado el 13 de Enero voy a estar muy atareada. Intentaré que no afecte mucho a las actualizaciones pero si tardo en subir algo, espero que me entendáis! **

**Muchas besitos y a leer! :)**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Y lo que le queda al pobre! **

**ErreDeRojas. Me encanta leer que te está gustando! Espero que disfrutes este capitulo también! **

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, entre unas y otras me van a matar al pobre Sev! Y en cuanto a Lucius Jr, ya era hora de que se decidiera!**

**patybenededmalfoy: Si es que Sev lo tiene complicado rodeado de tanta mujer! Y a ver como se lo monta Eileen para confesarle a su padre lo que siente por Luc!**

**Dana: Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por tu review! Y en cuanto a las joyas de la familia Malfoy, yo también espero que Sev las deje en sus sitio!**

**minerva91: Como tu muy bien apuntas, a Eileen y Lucius Jr, no les va a ser fácil gusrdar su secreto! En este capitulo ya se empiezan a oir algunas voces en el castillo. Esperemos que no lleguen demasiado pronto a los oídos de Severus! **

* * *

Eileen se despertó el domingo pasadas las 12 del mediodía.

Ese día tenía planeada la celebración de su cumpleaños con su familia. Su hermana Sofía la esperaría en la sala común en medía hora y ambas irían a por sus padres para comer todos juntos en la intimidad de los aposentos de director de Severus.

Tumbada sobre su cama, Eileen rememoraba los ardientes besos que compartió a escondidas con Lucius.

-Eh, Snape! Estas despierta?- preguntó una de sus compañeras de habitación.

-Estoy en ello Sandy.- respondió esta con la voz poco clara.

-Pues lo que tengo que contarte te va a terminar de despertar...

-Es muy pronto para chismes.-respondió Eileen con tono cansado.

-Stevens, va comentando por todo Gryffindor que eres una autentica puta por que..

-Como?!- grito Eileen interrumpiendo a su compañera y levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-Pues lo que oyes. La muy zorra va echando pestes de ti. Dice que te entrometiste entre ella y Lucius.

-A esa niñata la mato. Te juro que la agarro del pelo y la arrastro por todas las mazmorras.

-No te preocupes. Sara y Mel se están encargando de ella.

-Por eso no están aquí?

-Exacto! En cuanto los rumores han llegado a nuestros oídos han decidido atacar.

-Y que narices han hecho?- preguntó Eileen entre divertida y molesta.

-Pues han empezado un suculento rumor sobre Stevens, un muggle y una enfermedad venérea.

-Venga ya!- replicó Eileen muerta de risa.

-Si, si, como lo oyes! Nadie se mete con las Slytherin y sale bien parado!

-Merlín como os quiero chicas! - y se lanzó a abrazar a su compañera de habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando Eileen llegó a la sala común, su hermana Sofía ya la estaba esperando.

-Joder Leen ya era hora!

-Cállate enana, tenía asuntos que atender.- respondió dando una colleja a su hermana pequeña.

-Algo relacionado con los rumores que corren sobre ti?

-Tu también te has enterado? Cuanto chismoso que hay en este colegio!

-Me lo ha contado James. Dice que Tanya está muy enfadada pero no se el porque.

-Ni lo vas a saber! No es asunto tuyo pero esa Gryffindor no sabe donde narices se está metiendo.

.

.

.

-Grandeza. - dijo Sofía.

La estatua de piedra dejó paso a la escalera que ascendía hacia el despacho del director.

Las dos chicas subieron en silencio y entraron al despacho sin llamar.

-Mami!- gritó Sofía mientras corría hacia su madre que estaba ordenando unos libros.

-Nenita! -Hermione la abrazó.- Hola Eileen cielo.

-Que hay mamá? Donde está papá?

-Ha ido a hablar con los tíos Harry y Draco. En seguida vuelve. Por que no pasamos al salón?

Las tres mujeres Snape cruzaron una puerta de madera del despacho y entraron a un intimo salón que para sorpresa de Eileen estaba decorado con motivos festivos para su cumpleaños.

-Merlín mamá! Esto no era necesario. Sabes que todas estas chorradas no me van nada.

-Tienes un carácter tan amargo como el de tu padre hija...

-Quien tiene un carácter amargo?- preguntó Severus des de la puerta.

-Tu hija! Dice que no le gusta mi decoración.

-Herms, nena, sabes que Eileen comparte mi punto de vista en cuanto a estas muestras de ... digamos afecto.

-Pues a mi me gusta!- dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sofi.- dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

Severus se acercó a sus hijas y las besó y abrazó a ambas.

.

.

.

Comieron en calma y hablaron de como les iba el curso. Severus estaba muy orgulloso de las notas de sus hijas. Ambas niñas eran muy inteligentes y capaces.

Después de la tarta de cumpleaños de postre y una distendida charla llegó la hora de los regalos.

Hermione le entregó a su hija mayor un sobre rojo.

-Es de parte de los dos.- dijo con una sonrisa. - aunque a tu padre me costó mucho convencerlo de esto.

Eillen abrió el sobre y leyó la tarjeta.

-Venga ya! Esto es en serio?- preguntó con la boca abierta mientras miraba a su padre.

-Si. Pero sigo pensando que es una estupidez.- respondió Severus.

-Que es Leen?- preguntó su hermana.

-Es un vale para un tatuaje muggle! No me lo puedo creer. Muchas gracias!

Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y resignarse. Cuando se soltó de su padre se fue hacia su madre y la abrazó también.

Llegó el turno de Sofía y le entregó un regalo del tamaño de un libro.

-Este es de papá, mamá y mio.

Eileen lo abrió y se encontró con un álbum de fotos. Dentro había fotos tanto mágicas como muggles.

Había fotos de Eileen con Sofía en brazos, de ambas jugando en la piscina de la mansión, Eileen con su uniforme de Slytherin, algunas del verano que pasó Eileen con la compañía de teatro muggle, algunas fotos de toda la familia, alguna foto de ella con sus tíos Draco, Pansy, Ginny y Harry en diferentes etapas de su edad, algunas de cuando era muy pequeña jugando en el huerto de Hagrid, con Albus y Minerva... Las ultimas fotos eran mas recientes y toda una sorpresa. Eran fotos de ella con sus amigas de Slytherin que reían junto al lago, ella en alguna actuación con las animadoras, ella peleando con Sofía, y la ultima de todas, era su favorita. En ella se la veía sentada sobre el escritorio del despacho de su padre y a Severus de pie a su lado. Ninguno de los dos miraba a la cámara. Ambos estaban inclinados sobre un pergamino que leían con mucho interés y de pronto los dos estallaban en carcajadas y Severus abrazaba a su hija.

-Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba.- dijo Eileen claramente emocionada. - cuando tomasteis estas fotos?

-Nos ha llevado bastante tiempo, pero por verte feliz ha merecido la pena.- dijo Severus mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su pequeña.

-Me acuerdo de este día- dijo Eileen acariciando la foto en la que aparecía con su padre.- Estábamos leyendo un viejo ensayo del tío Harry!

-Bastante patético debo añadir.- dijo Severus sonriendo.

-Severus! - reprendió Hermione divertida.

.

.

.

Después de pasar la tarde recordando anécdotas, y de cenar algo ligero, las chicas se despidieron de sus padres y se marcharon a su sala común.

Ese día en familia había ayudado a Eileen a olvidar un poco su rencor hacia Tanya Stevens.

Las hermanas Snape estaban ansiosas por llegar a su sala común. Su padre les había prometido una sorpresita para cuando llegaran.

Una vez entraron vieron a gran parte de los alumnos frente al tablón de anuncios claramente emocionados por alguna buena noticia.

Eileen se abrió paso entre los compañeros de su casa y pudo leer lo que causaba tanta expectación.

_**CLUB DE DUELO**_

_**Se informa a los alumnos que queda reabierto el club de duelo de Hogwarts. **_

_**Se espera a todos los alumnos a partir de tercer curso el Lunes 2 de Noviembre a las 22.00 en el Gran Comedor. **_

_**Las clases serán impartidas por duelistas expertos.**_

_**Severus Snape.**_

_** Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.**_

* * *

Vaya, pensó Eileen, eso si que iba a ser divertido... Por fin se podría ver las caras con Stevens.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Les traigo otro capitulo recién salido del horno! **

**Espero que lo disfruten y no se corten a la hora de dejar reviews! Me gusta saber lo que pasa por sus cabecitas y ya sabéis que las sugerencias y criticas son muy bien recibidas! :)**

* * *

**patybenededmalfoy: En este capitulo llegan los esperados enfrentamientos de las dos chicas! No se si han quedado muy bien pero la intención era buena**

**Mama Shmi: por lo que he leído en tu review, este capitulo creo que te va a gustar! ;)**

**ErreDeRojas: Pues si, como familia son un amor y Severus es un cielo con los suyos cuando está relajado y en la intimidad... :) **

**Alexza Snape: En este capi, Tanya se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con una Snape! **

* * *

-Merlín Hermione... Mmmmmmm... siiiii- gemía Severus sin poder evitarlo.

Ese Lunes se habían despertado muy juguetones y después de unos besos calientes y húmedos Hermione tenía a su marido sentado en uno de sus sillones orejeros, con el pantalón del pijama por los tobillos retorciéndose de placer mientras ella lamía y succionaba su endurecido miembro.

Tantos años juntos hacían que Hermione supiera exactamente cuando su marido estaba a punto de explotar en su boca. Antes de que eso pasara, se levantó, se quitó su corto camisón revelando que no llevaba ropa interior y se sentó a ahorcajadas encima de su marido.

Severus fue soltando el aire poco a poco a medida que su mujer descendía deliciosamente despacio sobre su erección.

Ella empezó un lento movimiento de vaivén mientras enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos de su marido.

Severus besaba con infinito deseo a su mujer. Su lengua recorría el delicado cuello de su mujer regalandole algún mordisco y arrancando eroticos gemidos de su deliciosa boquita.

Severus quería ser delicado pero todo su auto control se fue a la mierda cuando Hermione gimió su nombre cerca de su oído.

Agarró fuertemente las caderas de su mujer y la empezó a guiar mientras le pedía mas intensidad.

Hermione se dejó llevar y cabalgó a su marido de forma frenética.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la estancia.

Severus tenía ante sus ojos la mejor visión que un hombre podría tener. Su mujer se soltó de su cuello y alzó los brazos mientras gemía muy alto cuando la alcanzó el orgasmo.

Severus veía los pechos de su mujer como se columpiaban delante de sus ojos, oía como gemía y tenía las fosas nasales inundadas con el característico olor del sexo.

Apretó mas fuerte las caderas de su mujer y se corrió escandalosamente derramándose en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en la misma posición en la que habían terminado mientras se calmaban sus respiraciones.

-Caray Hermione! Despertemos así cada día por favor!- dijo Severus antes de besar la frente de su mujer.

-La verdad es que eso sería genial, pero mira la hora que es! Ya no llegamos al desayuno!

-Tranquila nena, le pediré a los elfos que nos traigan algo aquí. Tu ve a ducharte.

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha su marido la esperaba sentado frente a la mesa leyendo el Profeta.

Ambos desayunaron con calma y después Hermione se despidió de su marido para ir a dar sus clases.

.

.

.

Eileen y Tanya se habían estado echando miradas envenenadas durante todo el desayuno.

Las chicas de Slytherin estaban planeando un ataque pero Eileen les pidió que abandonaran esa idea. No quería problemas con su padre.

Lucius Jr. estuvo sentado a su lado durante todo el desayuno y aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla no tuvo el valor necesario para pasar de un escueto "Buenos Días" y una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

Sofía andaba hacía su clase de DCAO al lado de James Potter. Ambos entraron al aula y se pusieron juntos como siempre cuando Harry les pidió que trabajaran en parejas.

Harry potter miraba divertido como su hijo y la hija de Hermione trabajaban muy bien juntos. Esos dos parecían muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio como su hijo besaba en la mejilla a Sofía que se sonrojó muchísimo.

Vaya! Así que esos 2 se gustaban! Su pequeño se estaba haciendo mayor...

.

.

.

Tanya Setevens y sus compañeras de Gryffindor estaban en medio del pasillo del aula de pociones hablando y riendo mientras esperaban a su profesora.

Eileen y sus compañeras intentaron pasar pero las Gryffindor les cortaban el paso.

-Buff! Quien ha dejado la basura tirada en medio del pasillo?- Preguntó Mel con fingido asco.

-Oh vaya!- Dijo Tanya- dejen pasó a la princesita de Slytherin y a su séquito de víboras.

Las chicas de Slytherin abrieron filas y Eileen se plantó delante de ellas.

-Cierra el morro Stevens.- dijo Eileen en un tono muy parecido al de su padre.

-O que Snape?- preguntó la otra con una burlona sonrisa.

Eileen no le contestó. Pasó por su lado con aire altivo. Tanya la empujó cuando la morena estaba a su altura y esta fue a chocar contra la pared.

En cuestión de segundos Eileen se enderezó, agarró a Stevens por el pecho de su uniforme y la arrinconó contra la pared contraría.

-Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a tocarme.- siseó en un tono bajo y cargado de rencor.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en silencio observando la situación. Se podría decir que ni respiraban.

-Te ha quedado claro niñita estúpida?- Preguntó Eileen acercándose mas a la asustada cara de Tanya mientras mostraba sus dientes en un gesto amenazante.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza. Eileen alzó una ceja en un gesto típico de Severus.

-Creo que te he hecho una pregunta, estúpida Gryffindor. - dijo Eileen que cada vez se parecía mas a su padre.

-S...si, si me ha quedado claro. - respondió Tanya muy bajito.

-Que no se te olvide. - Y la soltó con desprecio. (Muy parecido a como Severus agarra y suelta a Harry en la peli de la orden del fénix)

Segundos después llegó Hermione y todos entraron al aula. A la señora Snape no le pasó por alto la fría y calculadora expresión en la cara de su hija. Los alumnos estaban mas callados de lo normal. Ahí pasaba algo y quería saber que era.

.

.

.

El resto del día transcurrió con mas o menos normalidad para todos.

Entre los alumnos solo se hablaba del encontronazo entre Snape y Stevens en el pasillo. Todos coincidían en que Eileen daba miedo cuando se lo proponía y todos hablaban del gran parecido entre esta y su padre. No cabía duda de que era una Snape.

Por su parte, Tanya defendía que Eileen era una camorrista y que si por ella fuera la hubiera agarrado a golpes en el pasillo pero que ella era un bruja respetable y no soportaba ese tipo de comportamientos tan violentos...

.

.

.

Eileen y Lucius se regalaban algunos besos en el baño de Myrtel la Llorona.

-Leen, he estado pensando y deberíamos mantener lo que sea que tengamos en secreto.

-Te avergüenzas de mi?-Preguntó la chica poniendo morritos.

-Que?! No! Claro que no! Y menos si me pones esos morritos.- y se lanzó a besarla de nuevo.

-Entonces, porque nos ocultamos?

-Leen, nena, tu padre me asusta.

-Pero es mi padre! Él quiere que sea feliz!

-Si, lo se pero no creo que tolere el que te ponga un dedo encima.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón...- respondió Eileen después de pensarlo un poco.

Ambos chicos decidieron seguir manteniendo su secreto hasta que se les ocurriera una forma de planteárselo a Severus sin morir en el intento.

.

.

.

Harry le contó a Hermione lo que había visto en su clase con Sofía y James y la señora Snape sonrió divertida.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que sus hijos estaban creciendo mucho. A Severus no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que Potter insinuara que su pequeña Sofía etaba involucrada con uno de sus hijos.

Un Potter en la familia? No, eso ni hablar!

.

.

.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 22:00 y todos los alumnos des de tercero hasta séptimo esperaban delante de las puertas del Gran comedor.

Tanya y Eileen estaba cada una en una esquina flanqueadas por sus respectivas amigas y no paraban de mirarse con odio.

Todos se preguntaban quienes serían esos duelistas expertos que les darían clase.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron dentro. Las mesas del comedor habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo había una larga tarima en el centro.

De pie sobre esa tarima estaban Hermione, Harry, Severus y Draco con las manos detrás de la espalda. Iban vestidos con lo que parecía un traje de esgrima pero de color negro y Hermione se había recogido el pelo en una larga trenza.

Los alumnos se acercaron temerosos y se situaron frente a sus profesores.

-Alumnos- empezó Severus- hoy van a empezar a tomar clases de duelo. Aunque vivimos en tiempos de paz no está de mas que todos ustedes sepan desenvolverse en una pelea de magos.- Los alumnos estaban entre asustado y emocionados- Como somos muchos nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Los de tercer y cuarto curso practicaran con el profesor Potter y la profesora Snape en uno de los invernaderos que ha preparado el profesor Longbottom y los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, practicaran aquí con el profesor Malfoy y conmigo.

Hermione y Harry saltaron al suelo, reunieron a sus alumnos y se marcharon hacia el invernadero.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Draco les dio instrucciones de que se pusieran por parejas y les mostró movimiento básicos de defensa. Eileen y Lucius se pusieron juntos.

Severus y Draco se pasaban entre las parejas de alumnos observando y corrigiendo sus movimientos.

Después de unos minutos Severus pidió voluntarios para batirse en duelo frente a los alumnos.

Tanya estaba tan segura de sus habilidades que no dudó en ofrecerse. Pasó al lado de Eileen.

-Que pasa Snape, no te atreves conmigo en un duelo legal?- susurró en su oído.

Eileen entrecerró los ojos y sin dudar se subió a la tarima de un salto.

Los alumnos esperaban expectantes el que seguro iba a ser un muy esperado enfrentamiento.

-Quiero un duelo limpio señoritas.- dijo Draco.

Severus se situó detras de su hija y le dijo mentalmente "No presumas mucho nena". Su hija se giró y le sonrió.

-A la cuenta de tres empezáis- dijo Draco des de detrás de Tanya.- Uno, dos...

-Flipendo!- Gritó Stevens antes de tiempo.

Eileen repelió el hechizo sin ni siquiera molestarse en hablar.

-Stevens! - Grito Draco- Eso ha estado fatal, no puede...

-Expeliarmus!- gritó Eileen interrumpiendo a Draco.

Tanya salió despedida hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Severus observaba sin moverse a su hija. Quería ver a donde eran capaces de llegar esas dos chicas.

Draco iba a intervenir pero un gesto de Severus le hizo parar. Ambos profesores se bajaron de la tarima y dejaron a las chicas solas en la pelea.

-Everte Statum!

-No puedes hacerlo mejor Stevens?- pregunto Eileen esquivando casi con aburrimiento el hechizo de Tanya.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la chulería de su hija. Le recordaba tanto a él...

-Vamos Tanya, aquí me tienes.- dijo poniendo los brazos en cruz.- Envertestatil!

El hechizo impactó contra el pecho de Tanya que la lanzó hacia atrás de nuevo y quedó tumbada en el suelo aturdida.

-Severus, no crees que deberíamos pararlas?

-Draco, mi hija sabe lo que se hace. Lleva batiéndose en duelo des de que podía aguantar una varita en su mano.

-No es Eileen la que me preocupa...

Tanya se levantó como pudo entre los vítores de todas las casas excepto la Slytherin que la abucheaban fuertemente.

-Que Stevens, te rindes?

-Mas quisieras Snape!

-Vamos, déjalo antes de que haga daño.- añadió Eileen entre burlas.- Soy mejor que tu, salta a la vista y eso que no has visto nada...

-Oh claro! Se me olvidaba que tienes sangre de Mortífago corriendo por tus venas. Seguro que conoces un montón de maldiciones!

El cerebro de Eileen se apagó y dejó de pensar de forma racional. Había tocado el tema tabú. Nadie se metía con su padre y menos para llamarle Mortífago.

La ira corría por las venas de Eileen. Todos en el gran comedor pudieron ver como adoptaba una expresión fría y el color abandonaba su cara.

Sus movimientos fueron fluidos, precisos y muy calculados. Casi no pudieron darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

-Obscuro!- gritó con voz fría.

Una venda se ató a los ojos de Tanya privándola de toda visión.

-Levicorpus!

El cuerpo de Tanya se elevó por los aires como si una fuerza invisible la sujetara por el tobillo.

-Nadie, me has oído Stevens? Nadie se mete conmigo o mi familia!

Snape poco a poco fue acercándose a su hija. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su carita y los ojos de su pequeña refulgían de ira. Empezó a tener miedo de lo que su hija podía llegar a hacer.

Eileen levantó su varita y sin vacilar empezó a pronunciar una maldición que tanto Draco como Severus conocían muy bien.

-Sectum...

-Detente Eileen!- Gritó Lucius en medio de todo el caos que se había montado en el gran comedor.

La chica se detuvo para mirar al joven Malfoy y fue el momento que aprovechó Severus para placarla y tirar a su hija al suelo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Draco Bajó a Tanya que lloraba muy asustada.

-Todos fuera. Se acabó la clase!- gritó Draco a los alumnos. - Stevens, Malfoy! Conmigo al despacho del director.

-En cuanto calme un poco a Eileen nos reuniremos con vosotros. - dijo Severus que seguía en el suelo sujetando a su hija.

Draco salió de allí con su hijo y la joven Gryffindor.

.

.

.

Severus soltó a su hija poco a poco. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la tarima con la respiración acelerada.

-En que narices pensabas Eileen?- preguntó Severus sin ni siquiera levantar la voz.

-No lo se papá. No pensaba.- Severus suspiró.

-Has estado a punto de hacer una cosa terrible por dejarte llevar. eres consciente de ello?

Eileen lo miró a los ojos y empezó a llorar. Severus volvió a suspirar y abrazó a su hija fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho papá- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo se, pequeña, lo se.

-Tengo miedo. Yo no soy mala persona...

-Claro que no lo eres! Esa Gryffindor ha dicho cosas terribles sobre mi y sobre ti y has reaccionado mal.

-Pero quería hacerle daño papá!

-Eileen, eres muy joven, tienes que aprender a controlar tu ira. Es todo.- y la besó en la frente.- Ahora, calmate un poco y vamos a mi despacho que draco nos espera allí.

.

.

.

Severus entró en su despacho seguido de su hija.

-Que narices ha pasado esta noche?- preguntó muy enfadado.

-Eileen me ha atacado señor.- respondió Tanya con tono de niña inocente.

-Stevens, no me venga con falso victimismo porque todos hemos oído sus insultos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros! Ha insultado gravemente a la señorita Snape y a mi que por si no lo recuerda soy el director!

-Lo siento señor.

-Sus disculpas no me bastan! Ha sido usted muy irrespetuosa!

-Y ella que? Ha querido lastimarme!

-La señorita Snape recibirá su castigo igual que usted! Draco, que narices hace tu hijo aquí?

-Mi hijo es parte del problema entre estas dos señoritas.

Severus miró a Lucius Jr. que miraba a sus zapatos como si allí residiera el secreto de la vida eterna.

-Señor Malfoy, puede usted explicar que ha pasado esta noche?

-Bueno... pues... yo...

-Déjese de balbuceos! - gritó Severus. Draco puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo para infundirle algo de valor.

-Todo viene des de el baile de Halloween. Yo iba de pareja con Tanya pero prefería pasar el tiempo con Eileen y Tanya y ella discutieron. Des de ese día se han llevado fatal y todo a explotado esta noche.- contó Luc omitiendo los besos y el principio de relación con Eileen.

El despacho estaba completamente en silencio. Nadie miraba a nadie. De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, Severus empezó a reírse.

-En serio Eileen? Todo esto es por un chico?

Eileen miraba a su padre sorprendida.

-Stevens, por sus insultos estará castigada a limpiar los baños de las mazmorras durante una semana. Puede irse. Draco, llévate a tu hijo y asegúrate de que se quede en su sala común y no vaya enredando con mis estudiantes.

Draco se despidió de ambos y salió del despacho con Tanya y su hijo.

-Nenita, -dijo Severus cuando se quedó a solas con su hija.- se que Lucius es tu amigo pero no es necesario montar todo este circo porque decida salir con una Gryffindor cabeza hueca.

-Cual va a ser mi castigo papá?

-Vas a ayudarme a preparar unas pociones para la enfermería.

-Eso no lo hace mamá?

-Normalmente si pero me muero de ganas por volver a estar entre unos calderos así que de ahora en adelante y siempre que pueda lo haré yo. Me ayudarás?

-Claro!- dijo Eileen sonriendo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de pronto y Harry Potter entró como un huracán.

-Severus, corre! Hermione se ha desmayado y está en la enfermería!

Eileen miró a su padre unos segundos y ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras siguiendo a harry.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! **

**Después de casi 10 horas de trabajo y con un sueño que me muero, aquí os dejo un capitulito! **

**Muchas gracias a todos otra vez por las alertas de favoritos y seguimiento. Y muchísimas gracias a mis fieles que siempre me alegran el día con sus reviews! **

* * *

**Hoy las respuestas al final :)**

* * *

Severus y Eileen entraron en la enfermería como hipogrifos desbocados. Hermione estaba recostada en una cama con Sofía tumbada a su lado abrazándola.

La pequeña de los Snape se levantó de un salto en cuanto vio entrar a su padre, hermana y tío Harry corriendo.

Severus se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Está todo bien?

-Tranquilo Sev.- le respondió ella con una amable sonrisa.

-Que ha pasado.- preguntó él sin soltarla.

-Nada. Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que han querido lucirse, se les ha ido de las manos y he recibido yo...

-Malditos niñatos... - escupió entre dientes Severus.

-Te has llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza Hermione.- dijo poppy- Quiero que por lo menos pases un día de reposo.

-Como está Liam?- preguntó Severus mirando a los ojos melados de su mujer.

-No te preocupes. Está perfecto.

-Liam?- preguntó Sofía

-Quien narices es Liam?- preguntó a su vez Eileen.

Severus y Hermione se miraron a la cara y se sonrieron. Ella asintió y su marido se giró hacia sus hijas y Harry que estaba igual de desconcertado que las dos chicas.

-Niñas, mamá está embarazada de nuevo.

-Vaya! Genial!- Se alegró Sofía.

-Puag!- hizo Eileen.

-Puag?- La imitó Severus algo molesto- no te alegras?

-No es eso, claro que me alegro es solo la imagen de vosotros dos... ya sabes.

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Eileen, no es tan raro- dijo este.

-Pero si son un par de viejos! Sobretodo papá!

-Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario jovencita.- dijo Severus.

-Y cuando pensabais confesar la noticia?- preguntó Harry.

-Queríamos esperar un poco.- respondió Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.- Pero Severus ha desvelado el secreto.

-Y es un chico?- preguntó Sofía.

-Si nenita- respondió Hermione.- Y hemos pensado en el nombre de Liam. Que os parece?

Ambas niñas asintieron.

Severus no se quedó tranquilo hasta que Poppy no le aseguró que el bebé estaba bien. Hermione les contó a todos que les habían confirmado el sexo del pequeño el día que fue a por el regalo de Eileen. Aprovechando el día fuera del colegio, fue a la consulta de la Sanadora Grey y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Hermione tenía 2 meses de embarazo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue a visitar a Hermione y a felicitar a la pareja por el nuevo miembro de la familia Snape.

Los alumnos no tendrían hoy clase de pociones y eso era motivo de alegría entre ellos. Para los alumnos de sexto eso representaba tener la tarde libre pues les tocaba clase de 15:00 a 18:00 y luego ya era la cena. Eileen y Tanya empezaban esa misma tarde a las 20:00 sus respectivos castigos. la joven Eileen quería librarse y estar con su madre pero su padre no se lo permitió.

A las hora de la comida, Lucius Jr. se acercó a Eileen.

-Leen, quiero pedirte un favor...

-Que te pasa?- preguntó alzando una ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

-Ayer en clase de Duelo estuviste impresionante.

-Gracias Luc!

-Podrías enseñarme?

-Quieres que te enseñe a batirte en duelo?

-Si, y a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Seguro que tu padre te ha enseñado algunos trucos...

-Bueno si pero, estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño- Dijo ella con tono de burla.

-Creo que correré el riesgo.

-Como quieras. Tienes tiempo ahora?

-Ahora? Si pero donde...

-Sigueme.- dijo Eileen guiñándole un ojo. Y ambos chicos abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

.

.

.

Luc miraba pasmado la sala que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

-Bienvenido a la sala de los Menesteres.- dijo solemnemente Eileen.

-La sala realmente existe!

-Claro que existe! Y está a nuestra entera disposición para entrenar.

Los chicos empezaron su entreno. Eileen le explicaba con su poca paciencia todo lo mejor que podía los movimientos que había aprendido de su padre.

Ambos transfiguraron sus uniformes del colegio en cómoda ropa de licra que les daba mucha mas movilidad.

Tras unos minutos de estiramientos y explicación por parte de Eileen, los chicos empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eillen era muy rápida y precisa. Lucius Jr. estaba impresionado con su compañera. Ella le lanzaba patadas a diferentes alturas y él intentaba pararlas aunque de vez en cuando se llevaba algún golpe.

Eileen empezó a soltar puñetazos y Lucius los paraba lo mejor que podía.

En un golpe de suerte, Lucius paró un puñetazo que se dirigía al centro de su cara. Sin Soltar el brazo de Eileen la hizo girar sobre si misma pegándola contra su cuerpo pecho contra espalda.

Se quedaron parados respirando con dificultad. Ambos sudaban. Lucius tenía firmemente sujeta a Eileen y no quería soltarla. Sin saber muy bien por que, lamió el sudor que resbalaba por el delicado cuello de Eileen.

La chica se giró, y ataco los labios de Lucius con autentica hambre.

Ambos chicos dejaron de pensar y se dedicaron solo a sentir.

Lucius alzó a Eileen por sus nalgas y la recostó en una pared. La chica tenía las piernas enredadas sobre la cadera de su compañero.

La fina tela de sus mallas le dejaban sentir con gran lujo de detalles la excitación de su compañero frotándose sobre su húmedo sexo.

La temperatura de la sala subía mientras los chicos se devoraban contra la pared. La ropa empezaba a estar de mas.

Lucius metió una de sus manos bajó la ajustada camiseta de Eileen y empezó a pellizcar uno de sus pezones desprovistos de sujetador.

Al sentir esa intima caricia, Eileen se apartó bruscamente de la boca de Lucius.

-Qui... quieres que pare?- preguntó él con la voz cargada de deseo.

-No. - dijo ella tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

El chico bajó a Eileen y la tumbó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo de tarima.

Le quitó la camiseta dejándola con el pecho desnudo.

Empezó a besar su cuello y a apretar sus pechos. Su boca fue bajando hasta que atrapó uno de sus pezones. Eileen soltó un gemido.

Cuando se cansó de juguetear con los pezones de la chica, fue dejando un caliente camino de besos por su plano abdomen hasta que llegó a la goma de las mallas.

la chica respiraba con dificultad. Sin pensarlo mucho, Luc bajó las mallas de un tirón y las mandó lejos. La chica se quedó vestida únicamente con un tanga negro.

Lucius la observó. No podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía. Su Eileen estaba semi desnuda y retorciéndose de placer bajo su toque mientras le regalaba gemidos que eran música para sus oídos.

La chica se cansó de ser pasiva y aunque era su primera vez y se moría de nervios, se incorporó y le quitó la camiseta a Lucius.

Empezó a acariciar su fuerte pecho de jugador de quidditch y a pasar las uñas por él. Lucius respondió ante ese estimulo besandola con hambre.

Cansado de esperar, Luc los acabó de desnudar con su varita.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Desnudos en cuerpo y alma.

-Estas segura de esto Leen? Puedo parar si quieres... - aunque interiormente le rezaba a Merlín porque eso no sucediera.

-Completamente segura.- sonrió tímidamente.

Lucius la volvió a tumbar y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Poco a poco se situó entre sus piernas y guió su miembro hacia la húmeda entrada de ella.

Poco a poco la fue penetrando y cuando notó la fina membrana que le impedía el paso, embistió de golpe llevándose la inocencia de Eileen por delante y robandole un gemido de dolor.

-Tranquila pequeña- susurró en su oído.- Lo peor ha pasado.

Intentó no moverse para que ella se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro. Lucius le regalaba tiernos besos en la cara y en los labios combinados con palabras tiernas.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse con suavidad. Su cuerpo empezó un suave vaivén al que Eileen empezó a responder con gemidos.

Esa horrible sensación de dolor dejó paso al placer. Un placer que Eileen no podía creer que fuera real.

Poco a poco Lucius fue ganando velocidad. Sus embestidas eran mas rudas y profundas. Ambos gemían y jadeaban a todo volumen mientras se dejaban envolver por el placer.

Lucius se aproximaba al límite. Con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar el clítoris de su compañera que se retorció de placer bajo esa acción y gimió mas alto que antes.

El placer se formaba en su vientre. Ella sabía que estaba a punto.

-Vamos nena, déjate ir.- dijo Lucius entre jadeos.

Eileen no necesitó mas. El orgasmo la abrazó y ella gimió cual gata en celo.

Las contracciones del sexo de Eileen, sumadas a la cálida humedad que lo envolvía, llevaron a Lucius a su orgasmo.

Con un ronco gemido, se dejó llevar y se derramó en el interior de Eileen.

.

.

.

La bruma post coital los envolvía a ambos. Estaban todavía desnudos, tumbados, Eileen sobre el pecho de Luc mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. El chico había conjurado una mullida manta.

La chica tranquilizó a Luc con el tema de tomar precauciones. Ella hacía semanas que llevaba poción anticonceptiva con ella por lo que pudiera pasar con él.

Lucius la besó en la frente y le agradeció el ser tan precavida.

-Leen...

-Jmmjm

-sabes... yo... te..

-No digas nada Luc.

-Pero...

-No. Nada de peros.

-Pero tu?

-Si. Sabes que si.- Lucius Sonrió.

.

.

.

-Buff al final se nos ha hecho tarde para la cena...- dijo Luc de forma distraída.

-Pues si... Que hora es?

-Pues las 20:15.

-Coño!- dijo Eileen levantándose- Llego tarde!

Se levantó y Lucius pudo observar otra vez ese delicioso cuerpo desnudo.

-Nena, que prisa tienes?

-Joder Luc, tengo castigo con mi padre!

El color abandonó por completo la cara de Lucius. Eileen se vistió con un paso de varita. Se agachó y besó a Lucius.

-Nos vemos después del castigo en la sala común!

Y sin mas salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

* * *

**Antes que nada, agradecer los reviews y decir que dejéis de hacer legeremancia conmigo! No es justo que me leáis la mente! XDXD **

**Habéis acertado con el embarazo aunque el desmayo no tenía nada que ver con el estado de Hermione! ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**Besitos! :)**

* * *

** Mama Shmi: No vas desencaminada! Y en cuanto a que Eileen le confiese a su padre, Severus se va a terminar enterando pero no de la mejor manera posible...**

**KukaSnape: Si, si por muy poquito no se entera Sev... Y en cuanto a Hermione, si, eran buenas noticias! **

**Alexza Snape: Como has podido comprobar, estabas en lo cierto. El mal de Hermione se cura en 9 meses! **

**minerva91: Pues si, Tanya se ha jugado la vida. Nadie se mete con los Snape! Y como has podido comprobar, una de tus posibilidades era cierta en cuanto a Hermione! :)**

**mar-627: Supongo que a todos los padres les cuesta admitir que los hijos crecen... Y si, estabas en lo cierto, otro Snape viene de camino!  
**

**patybenededmalfoy: Con semejante marido, yo también tendría esos despertares! A Severus le va a "encantar" cuando se entere de con quien andand sus hijitas... Y si, viene otro miembro a la familia! **

**ErreDeRojas: Me alegra mucho leer que te gustó el capitulo. Eileen tiene la valentía Gryffindor como tu dices pero el lado Slytherin de papá tira mucho! Como has podido comprobar, lo de Herms son muy buenas noticias! ;)**

**Sonysnape: Bienvenida y gracias por tu review! A sev le va a costar aceptar y entender la relación de su hija... pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo! Espero que sigas enviándome reviews con tus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias! :)**

**Dana: Si te soy sincera, yo también tuve esa visión de Hermione a lo Katniss! Y para cumplir con las peticiones, incluida la tuya, el próximo miembro de la familia Snape es un varón! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! **

**Os traigo una nueva actualización! Perdonad si tiene muchos errores pero he subido el capitulo justo antes de ir a trabajar y no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo...**

**Poco a poco la verdad va saliendo a la luz y en el capi de hoy Sev va a descubrir que lo mejor es vivir en la ignorancia y no querer saberlo todo! **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Pues si, invadir mentes ajenas trae consecuencias y Sev lo va a vivir en sus propias carnes.**

**Sonysnape: Eileen es una chica muy precavida y de momento no va a convertir en abuelo a Sev. En cuanto pueda, me paso por tus fics! :)**

**ErreDeRojas: Pues como tu bien predices, Sev no lo va a tomar bien... Le toca pasarlo muy mal al pobre. Y si, embarazos de nuevo! A esa familia les hacía falta un varón! ;)**

**Alexza Snape: Me encanta que te guste el nombre de Liam! Y como puedes leer, Eileen es muy precavida y no quiere ser mamá todavía.**

**patybenededmalfoy: A punto está Sev del infarto pero reacciona de la peor forma posible... Me alegra ver que os gusta la idea de un nuevo embarazo. **

**Dana: Siempre intento escuchar peticiones de mis lectores! Me gusta conocer lo que pensáis, opináis y si algo no os gusta. Sigue opinando que es muy importante para mi! :)**

* * *

Severus Snape alzó la vista del caldero en cuanto su hija entró en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta y armando un escándalo enorme.

Eileen estaba claramente sofocada, despeinada y dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera tiradas sobre uno de los butacones.

-Llega tarde señorita Snape- dijo Severus de forma reprobatoria.

-Señorita Snape?- preguntó incrédula Eileen como respuesta.

Severus la miró de nuevo mientras echaba alas de mosca al caldero y suspiró intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Eileen, te recuerdo que esto es un castigo, porque te empeñas en complicarme las cosas?

La chica se limitó a sonreír a su padre y se acercó al improvisado laboratorio para ponerse manos a la obra.

.

.

.

Eileen estaba muy distraída. No dejaba de rememorar su primera vez vivida con Lucius Jr. hacía solo unos minutos.

La chica no daba pie con bola. Su padre le llamó la atención varias veces. Una por confundir ingredientes, otra por equivocar cantidades, otra mas por quedarse mirando a la nada con una sonrisa de boba en la cara...

-Bueno ya está bien!- ladró de pronto Snape sobresaltando a su hija- Se puede saber que narices te pasa?

-Nada.- dijo Eileen apartando la mirada.

-No me mientas.- siseó él.

-Donde está mamá?- preguntó ella en un desesperado intento por cambiar de tema.

-No te desvíes de lo que importa. Nunca habías estado tan torpe y distraída como hoy. Es evidente de que te pasa algo.

-No me pasa nada. Simplemente estoy cansada.- mintió Eileen.

-Mírame.- reclamó Severus con firmeza.

-Papá, me voy a descansar...- empezó a decir Eileen levantándose para irse.

Severus la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se alejara. Con un fuerte tirón la acercó a él, le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Me haces daño... - dijo Eileen con un gemido.

Severus la miró a los ojos. La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La iba a soltar cuando vio una marca roja debajo de la oreja derecha de su hija.

Le giró la cabeza bruscamente para observar mejor esa marca.

Eileen en seguida supo lo que su padre había descubierto y maldijo interiormente a Luc por morderla.

-Que narices tienes en el cuello?- preguntó muy bajito y con un tono que ponía los pelos de punta.

-No... no lo se.

-Deja de mentirme.

-Pero papá...

Pero Eileen no terminó la frase. Severus volvió a girar su rostro y fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de su pequeña.

La chica sabía lo que su padre pensaba hacerle y no pudo evitar temblar de terror.

Severus intentó adentrarse en la mente de su hija pero solo consiguió chocar contra las fuertes barreras de la chica.

Ambos se batían en una batalla silenciosa. Severus presionaba por entrar y Eileen por dejarle fuera.

Tenía que reconocer que su hija tenía un don natural para esto pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Alguien había mancillado a su pequeña y quería conocer la identidad del culpable para enseñarle a mantener las manos quietas.

Eileen estaba agotada y en un pequeño momento de flaqueza se abrió una brecha en los muros de su mente que mantenían a su padre al margen.

Severus vio abrirse un pequeño resquicio y presionó para ver que se ocultaba detrás.

No podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

El desgraciado de Lucius jr, lamiendo el cuello de su pequeña. La imagen se emborronó y al aclararse de nuevo vio como ese infame niñato colaba las manos bajo la camiseta de su hija.

Estaba viendo horrorizado lo que quería ocultar su hija y temiendo como podía terminar todo eso cuando de pronto la conexión se rompió.

.

.

.

Severus se vio caer al suelo y golpearse contra una pared. Alzó los ojos sorprendido buscando la causa de que se rompiera la conexión.

Justo en frente de él estaba Hermione con la varita alzada apuntando directamente a su pecho. Detrás de su mujer estaba su hija llorando hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Las marcas de sus dedos empezaban a ponerse moradas en la barbilla de su pequeña Eileen donde hace unos minutos la tenía sujeta con demasiada fuerza.

La cara de Hermione era un mezcla entre ira y decepción.

Severus se fue levantando poco a poco. Hermione seguía apuntando a su pecho sin bajar la guardia. Su marido alzó las manos despacio para dar a entender que no iba a atacar.

.

-En que narices estabas pensando?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada.- Es tu hija, por Merlín!

-Herms...

-No me vengas con "Herms" Severus! Has violado la intimidad de tu hija!

-Pero la marca de su cuello...

-Me importa una mierda la marca de su cuello!- rugió Hermione mas enfadada que nunca.- Deja que sea ella la que te cuente sus cosas si quiere!

Severus bajó los brazos derrotado. Vio como su mujer acarició con ternura la cabeza de su hija mayor y la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Eileen seguía llorando. Su madre la sentó en uno de los butacones e intentó secar sus lagrimas que caían sin control. Le acarició con infinita suavidad las feas marcas de su cara.

-Vamos a curar esas marcas, de acuerdo cariño?- preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Eileen simplemente asintió y miro a su madre como se acercaba al baño a por una crema para eliminar esas marcas moradas.

Con sumo cuidado destapó el bote que olía a menta y con mucha suavidad empezó a aplicar la crema sobre la barbilla de su hija con movimientos circulares.

Severus seguía de pie observando todo en silencio. Se sentía la persona mas despreciable del mundo. Había herido a su hija tanto física como emocionalmente y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.

Hermione terminó de curar a su hija y la besó en la frente. Eileen ya no lloraba pero estaba muy abatida.

-Recogeré tus cosas y te acompañaré a tu torre, vale?- preguntó Hermione con calma.

-Preferiría quedarme contigo esta noche mamá...- dijo Eileen tan bajito que casi no se le oyó.

-Como quieras cariño.- respondió Hermione sonriendo con amabilidad.- entonces subiré tus cosas a la habitación.

Hermione dejó a su hija sentada sumida en sus pensamientos y se marcho a acomodar las cosas de su hija en la habitación.

Severus se acercó muy despacio a su hija. Estiró un brazo para acariciarla pero en cuanto la chica notó el contacto de su padre, se apartó de forma brusca y claramente asustada.

-Eileen, yo...

-No me toques.- dijo Eileen como una respuesta antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Severus se quedó de pie en medio de su despacho horrorizado por el desprecio y frialdad con el que le había hablado su hija.

Hermione bajó las escaleras.

-Severus, creo que será mejor que esta noche dejes sola a Eileen.

-Me odia.- dijo él con voz derrotada y deseando que Hermione desmintiera tal afirmación.

-Te lo has ganado a pulso.

Severus miró a su mujer con los ojos cargados de dolor.

-Me has decepcionado Sev.

Esa frase pudo con él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Había fallado a dos de las personas que mas quería en su vida. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a la chimenea, cogió un puñao de polvos Flu y se fue a la mansión.

Hermione suspiró derrotada y subió las escaleras para ir al encuentro de su hija.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Sorpresa, sorpresa 2 actualizaciones en un día! **

**No tenía pensado subir nada hasta mañana pero las musas me han visitado esta tarde y mientras trabajaba estaba viendo este capitulo en mi cabeza. He llegado a casa y no me he podido resistir a colgarlo. **

**En este capi vemos a una Hermione muy tierna y comprensiva con su hija. El próximo va a ser la misma noche después del incidente pero des de el punto de vista de Severus. **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Me alegra de que te guste el nombre de Liam! A mi me encanta! :) Y en cuanto a Severus, va a tener que currarse mucho el afecto de su hija. Y si, un buen principio sería no matar al pobre Lucius Jr!**

**patybenededmalfoy: Para calmar tus ansias, aquí te dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes! Y si, Sev la ha cagado pero bien y te aseguro que se siente muy culpable. **

**Sonysnape. Les va a costar pero poco a poco las aguas volverán a su cauce...**

* * *

Hermione subía las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones privadas con gran pesar. Por primera vez se sentía vieja. Parecía que tuviera 80 años en lugar de 34. No entendía como su mundo se había puesto patas arriba en tan solo unos segundos.

Recordaba entrar en el despacho de su marido después de dar un paseo para airearse después de pasar todo el día en reposo y encontrarse con una de las peor escenas que había visto en su vida.

Su marido sostenía a la fuerza a su primogénita mientras esta lloraba desconsolada porque se estaba violando su mente. Sin pensarlo ni un momento lanzó un conjuro contra la espalda de su marido y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Por mucho que lo pensaba no lograba entender como su marido había sido capaz de traicionar de esa forma la confianza de su hija.

Entró en la habitación y se encontró a su pequeña sentada en el quicio de la ventana con las rodillas contra su pecho. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Nenita, yo tengo hambre, quieres que cenemos algo?

-Como quieras.- respondió la chica sin ánimos.

Hermione le sonrió y pidió a los elfos que les trajeran unos bocadillos vegetales y un par de vasos de zumo de calabaza.

Se sentó a comer y decidió no molestar a su hija durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó de cenar se metió en el baño para darse una ducha caliente. A los 20 minutos salió ya con su pijama puesto y sonrió al ver que su hija se había comido su cena.

Eileen entró a ducharse. Hermione la oía llorar des de la habitación pero decidió darle unos minutos de intimidad.

La chica salió del baño también con su pijama puesto y se encontró a su madre sentada en la cama leyendo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza del libro en el que andaba sumergida y sonrió a su hija que fue a sentarse a su lado.

Marcó la pagina que leía y dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche. Abrazó a su hija y la apoyó contra su pecho para después besarle la frente.

-Mami...-dijo Eileen sin saber muy bien como continuar.

-No tienes porque contarme nada si no quieres nenita.- respondió Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Eileen abrazó con mas fuerza a su madre y empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Eileen no llores... Todo está bien ahora.

-No, no lo está. Tengo miedo de que papá le haga daño a Luc.

-Luc? Que tiene que ver Lucius en todo esto?

-Prometes no enfadarte conmigo?

-Claro mi vida. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Veras, Luc y yo... bueno... - A Eileen no le salían las palabras.

-No digas mas. Estáis juntos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no, si... Supongo.

-Mi amor pero es genial! Porque iba ha hacerle daño tu padre? Te ha visto besarle?

-Si, pero...- Eileen se sonrojó profundamente.

-Oh, Por Merlín... - dijo Hermione sin aliento.- Eileen que has hecho?

-Mamá, lo siento...- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose todavía mas aunque parecía imposible.

Hermione lo entendió todo. No necesitó que su hija le confesara nada. Se limitó a abrazarla mas cerca contra su pecho e intentar tranquilizarla.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Hermione se limitó a soltar un suspiro y besar la cabeza de su hija.

-Cuanto a visto tu padre?- preguntó muy bajito Hermione.

-Poco. Nada sin ropa.- respondió Eileen con un hilo de voz.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. No sabía como tomarse el bombazo que le "había" soltado su hija. No podía enfadarse con ella por tener sexo en el colegio ya que ella no podía predicar con el ejemplo pero seguía pensando que su Eileen era demasiado joven para eso.

-Mamá, estas enfadada conmigo?

-Claro que no cielo. Simplemente es complicado...

-Complicado?

-A ver, no me malinterpretes. Me cuesta aceptar que ya no eres una niña. Para mi sigues siendo mi pequeña princesita que dormía acurrucada sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Me cuesta creer que ya no eres esa niña.

Eileen alzó la cabeza y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Ya eres toda una mujer. - dijo Hermione con emoción en la voz.

Hermione y Eileen se quedaron en un silencio agradable y tranquilo.

-Tomas precauciones?- preguntó de pronto Hermione- Ni se te ocurra hacerme abuela ahora! Que estoy esperando un niño!

-Mamá!- protestó Eileen muerta de vergüenza- Sabes que de sobra que no soy una cabeza hueca!

-Bueno , bueno, solo te pido que tanto tu como Luc tengáis cuidado y si tenéis algún tipo de duda, podéis preguntarme sin problema.

Eileen no podía imaginarse hablando sobre posturas sexuales con su madre. Esa conversación ya era demasiado embarazosa como para llevarla mas allá.

-Sigo preocupada de que papá le pueda hacer algo...

-No te preocupes por eso nenita. Hablaré con Draco para que esté alerta pero dudo que tu padre haga algo...

-Donde está?- Preguntó Eileen algo compungida.

-Se ha marchado.

-Está muy enfadado?

-No, enfadado no. Está dolido. Se siente fatal por haberte herido.

-No quiero que me odie.- dijo Eileen a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Tu padre es una persona complicada cielo. Necesita alejarse y llevar su pesar él solo. Pero puedo asegurarte de que no te odia.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la jaula donde descansaba Byakhee, el cuervo de Severus y la abrió.

El majestuoso animal salió de la jaula y estiró un poco las alas. Hermione le dio algo de comer. Mientras el ave comía, ella redactaba una nota. Una vez terminada, la ató a una de las patas del cuervo.

-Llévala a la mansión Malfoy, Byakhee.

El animal miró a Hermione y emprendió el vuelo por la ventana que esta le había abierto.

-Que haces mami?

-Mando una carta a Lucius y Narcissa. Tu padre seguro anda por casa y me quedaré mas tranquila si alguno de ellos se pasa a verle.

Eileen no dijo nada y aunque estaba muy enfadada con su padre, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Hermione la dejó sola un momento y fue a hablar con Draco.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaba a su madre, Eileen decidió releer su ensayo para la clase de Draco de mañana. Vio que entre sus cosas no estaba así que supuso que lo había dejado olvidado en el despacho de su padre.

Bajó las escaleras y entró. Lo vio enseguida tirado junto a la mesa. Se acercó a cogerlo pero vio algo que le dolió en el alma.

Sobre la mesa de su padre había tres fotos. Una de él y su madre en la que ella sonreía y se giraba para abrazarle fuerte mientras él mantenía su típica cara de disgusto. La otra era de Sofía jugando y riendo en unos columpios y la última era la foto favorita de Eileen en la que veía a ambos leyendo y de pronto estallaban en carcajadas.

Se sentía mal por tratar así a su padre pero por otro lado estaba muy enfadada con él por invadir su intimidad de ese modo.

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione termino de hablar con Draco y volvió a sus habitaciones encontró a Eileen dormida rodeada de sus tareas para las clases del día siguiente.

Recogió todo con una pasada de varita y se acomodó a su lado.

Mientras esperaba a que le llegara el sueño, recordaba su conversación con Draco.

El rubio dijo que era algo que se veía venir. Ambos hablaron largo y tendido sobre el tema. Draco dijo que hablaría también con su hijo del mismo modo que lo había hecho Hermione con su hija.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería llevar el tema con naturalidad y si los chicos querían estar juntos, dejarlos y apoyarlos para hacerles esto lo mas llevadero posible.

Hermione le contó la reacción de Severus y Draco lo sintió mucho por Eileen.

Estuvieron un buen rato en el despacho del rubio. A Hermione le vino de miedo ya que pudo desahogarse y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

.

.

Se dio la vuelta, abrazó a su hija y mientras pensaba en como y donde estaría su marido se fue durmiendo poco a poco.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo mas! Estoy intentando actualizar todo lo que puedo porque en el trabajo tengo un horario bastante complicado estos días. **

* * *

**Alexza Snape: Accediendo a tu petición, aquí te dejo otra actualización! Y si, Hermione intenta ayudar a su pequeña todo lo que puede y la pobre niña anda con el corazón dividido en lo que a su padre respecta. **

**Mama Shmi: Hermione se lo toma lo mejor que puede e intenta no enfadarse. Al fin y al cabo es su hija. Sev ha actuado mal y lo sabe e intentará arreglar el lío que ha formado. A ver si entre todos pueden normalizar la situación con sus hijos.**

**ErreDeRojas: La verdad es que la decepción de Hermione fue un golpe muy duro para Severus que ya estaba destrozado por lo sucedido con su hija. A ver si este capitulo también lo disfrutas. :)**

**Sonysnape: Aquí te dejo el capi con el punto de vista de Severus, espero que te guste! Y suerte con tu curso de admisión a la universidad! ;) **

**patybenededmalfoy: Si, Hermione es muy linda intentando animar a su hija.**

* * *

Severus Snape entró por la chimenea del estudio de la mansión. Toda la casa estaba en el mas completo silencio.

Se quedó parado en medio de la estancia esperando a que apareciera alguno de los elfos domésticos que tenían allí.

-Señor, que bueno verle en casa. Puedo servirle en algo?- preguntó la chillona voz de una de las elfinas.

-No. Quiero que me dejéis solo. Dile a los demás que no me molesten mientras esté aquí.- dijo con la voz estrangulada por las lagrimas que retenía.

-Muy bien, señor.- y con un fuerte chasquido, desapareció.

Severus caminó despacio por la estancia encendiendo algunas velas. Se acercó a una de las librerías y miró las fotos que Hermione se empeñaba en poner por todas partes.

La mayoría eran fotos de sus dos angelitos en diferentes etapas de su vida. También había algunas de Hermione embarazada y algún retrato familiar.

Severus cogió una de las fotos en las que salía él con una muy niña Eileen. Con sus largos dedos acarició la foto donde se les veía a ambos jugando con el primer kit de pociones de su hija. Suspiró y dejó caer las lagrimas que hacía tanto rato guardaba.

Recordar el rechazo de su hija le partía el alma. Su hija había huido de él asustada porque la había lastimado.

No se lo podía creer. Se había convertido en lo que mas odiaba. Tantos años luchando para alejar esa parte de él y por unos momentos se volvió como el bastardo de su padre, Tobias Snape.

Tantos años odiando a ese engendro que se hacía llamar su padre. Tantos años aterrorizado por su presencia y él le hacía lo mismo a su hija.

Las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Se había convertido en un monstruo. A quien quería engañar? Nunca dejaría de ser un sucio Mortífago.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones orejeros, conjuró un fuego en la chimenea e hizo aparecer una botella de Whisky de fuego y un vaso.

.

.

.

_Queridos Lucius y Narcissa,_

_necesito que alguien vaya a mi mansión a por Severus. Ha pasado algo entre Eileen y Lucius Jr. Severus lo ha tomado de la peor forma posible. Ha lastimado a Eileen y se ha marchado. Tengo miedo de que pueda hacer alguna tontería. Esta muy afectado y dolido por lo que ha hecho. _

_Ya os contaré con mas detalle lo que ha pasado. _

_Gracias. _

_Hermione._

-Cissy, me tengo que ir.- dijo Lucius a su mujer que lo miraba des de la cama.

-Ha pasado algo malo?

-Pues mas o menos.- le tendió la nota de Hermione para que ella pudiera leerla.

-Merlín bendito! Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-No, creo que es mejor que vaya solo. Ya sabes como de cabezón es Severus.

-Si claro, ve. Date prisa.

.

.

.

Cuando Lucius entró al estudio de la mansión de los Snape lo hizo con sumo cuidado y algo temeroso.

En el suelo había cristales de lo que parecía ser una vaso, fotos y libros tirados por el suelo, un sofá de 2 placas volcado y humeante y agazapado en un sillón orejero al final de la estancia, Severus con una botella medio vacía en las manos.

Lucius se acercó con cuidado. En cuanto estuvo cerca de Severus este alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendido.

-No vas a invitarme a sentarme viejo amigo?- preguntó Lucius mirando a su alrededor.

Severus no dijo nada. Simplemente señaló el otro sillón que estaba estrellado contra la pared mas lejana. Lucius lo trajo con la varita y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

-Porque no me das esa botella?- preguntó el rubio estirando su mano.

-No- se limitó a responder Severus.

-Vas a contarme porque me ha escrito tu mujer pidiéndome que viniera a ver si estabas bien?

Severus lo miró con clara sorpresa reflejada en la cara. Se levantó y tambaleándose peligrosamente empezó a andar hacia uno de los baños.

Lucius lo siguió y tuvo que sujetar para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Una vez en el baño, Severus empezó a buscar en uno de los armarios. lucius vio que estaba lleno de frasquitos así que supuso que buscaba alguna poción para la resaca.

Antes de que Severus tirara todo al suelo, el rubio lo apartó y lo sentó en el borde de la bañera. Empezó a buscar entre los frascos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Destapó el frasco y se lo entregó a Severus que seguía tambaleandose incluso estando sentado. Este se bebió todo el contenido del frasco de un solo trago ante la atenta mirada de Lucius.

-Mejor?- preguntó Lucius uno segundos después.

-Si. Gracias.

Lucius se limitó a mirar a su amigo. Algo malo había pasado porque realmente se veía miserable. Estaba despeinado, apestaba a alcohol y claramente había llorado. Y Severus Snape no es de los que lloran por nada.

-De verdad ella te ha escrito?- preguntó con algo parecido a la esperanza en su voz.

-Si. En cuanto he leído su nota he venido a comprobar que estabas bien como me ha pedido tu mujer.

Severus suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Lucius lo imitó y se sentó en el frío suelo de baldosas delante de él.

-Soy una persona horrible Lucius...

-No digas tonterías.

-No, esta vez no son tonterías. Me he convertido en mi padre.

-Severus, te conozco hace ya muchos años y te puedo asegurar que nunca vas a ser como tu padre.

-Mi hija a huido asustada de mi...

-Tanto tu mujer como tus hijas te adoran y tu darías la vida por ellas, no eres como tu padre.

-Pero he hecho daño a Eileen.

-Que ha pasado Severus?- preguntó Lucius preocupado.

-Tu nieto y mi hija han tenido mas que palabras...

Lucius lo miró perplejo.

-A que te refieres? Se han peleado o besado?

-Acostado...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Vaya!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te rías! He obligado a mi hija a que me mostrara sus recuerdos y la he lastimado...

-Joder Severus! Como has tenido valor de invadir así su intimidad?

-No lo se! No se que me pasó! Vi una marca en su cuello y perdí el norte. Me cegué en que alguien la había tocado y no pude evitar perder los papeles...

Lucius solo suspiro como respuesta.

-Y la herí. La sujeté con demasiada fuerza y le dejé la cara marcada. Hermione nos separó. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y Eileen... -se le quebró la voz- mi pequeña huyó de mi asustada cuando quise acercarme...- Y aunque Severus luchaba, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Toma.- Lucius le tendió un pañuelo.- Esta vez la has cagado amigo, no voy a mentirte, pero todo tiene arreglo.

-Tu crees? Hermione está muy decepcionada...

-Tu mujer te quiere y aunque ahora está cabreada, tu hija te adora. El primer paso para recuperar su cariño es no matando a mi nieto.

-Eso me va a resultar muy difícil. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ese niñato colando sus sucias manos bajo la camiseta de mi hija...

-Severus, eso es algo que tu no deberías de haber visto. Todos los padres saben que sus hijos mantienen relaciones sexuales cuando llegan a cierta edad pero lo soportan porque no les ven. Tu vas a tener aguantarte e intentar obviar lo que has visto y aceptar que tu hija ya no es esa niñita que se ocultaba tras tu capa o te pedía que la llevaras sobre sus hombros.

-Y si no me perdonan?

-Claro que lo van ha hacer. Solo dales tiempo.

Severus y Lucius siguieron sentados en el suelo de ese baño hablando. El rubio escuchó todos los miedos e inseguridades de su viejo amigo y poco a poco lo fue animando.

Pasaron la noche hablando y cuando el día empezaba a despuntar Lucius se marchó a su casa.

Severus arreglo todo el desastre que armó la noche anterior en su estudio y fue a darse una ducha.

Una vez aseado y desayunado se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar mientras reunía el valor para regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días a todos! **

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo antes de marcharme al trabajo. No estoy muy convencida de este... Ya me diréis que os ha parecido.**

**Quiero dar las gracias y la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores de este fic y a todos los que me han puesto en alerta y favoritos! **

**A leer! ;)**

* * *

** KukaSnape: Me alegra leer que el capitulo causó en ti la reacción esperada. Aquí te dejo otro en donde ya se empieza a ver como van a ir las cosas para las parejas. :)**

**Alexza Snape: Creí que la amistad de Lucius y Snape se merecía un capi. A mi también me cuesta imaginar a Sev tocando el piano pero pensé que después de estar toda su vida amargado y con miedo de morir cada día, tocar el piano podía ser uno de los poco placeres que le quedaban para poder relajarse. Es una idea loca que tuve. :)**

**Mama Shmi: En este capi podrás leer esa charla que tanto necesitan todos. A ver que te parece! ;)**

**snape-wolff: Gracias por tus halagos, me alegra leer que te está gustando la historia! :) Snape en este capi se lo curra mucho para que le perdonen. ;)  
**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, Sev es muy negativo y en seguida se pone en lo peor. Para nada es como su padre! Suerte que cuenta con amigos como Lucius que lo ayudan a no perder el norte. **

**Sonysnape: Me alegra leer que te ha gustado y que te ha dejado algo triste porque esa era la reacción que esperaba. Y para complacerte, en este capi te regalo ese esperado abrazo padre e hija! :)**

**ErreDeRojas: Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me animas un montón a seguir! Espero que disfrutes también de este capi! :D**

* * *

Eileen despertó por la mañana y su madre no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Hermione salió del baño mas pálida que de costumbre.

-Mamá esta bien?

-Si cielo, es solo que Liam no quiere que olvide que está aquí- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre- y me lo recuerda en forma de nauseas.

La chica saltó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño para prepararse para las clases. Al pasar al lado de Hermione la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

Su madre le sonrió y le metió prisa para que no llegara tarde a desayunar.

-Ha vuelto papá?- Preguntó algo temerosa Eileen mientras preparaba sus libros.

-Pues no lo se, la verdad- respondió Hermione algo compungida.- Tu como estás?

-Bien, supongo...

-Supones?- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Si, es que no se que esperar del día mamá. Quiero ver a papá pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, quiero ver a Luc pero no se como comportarme con él... Es todo muy complicado.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los adultos mi vida.- dijo Hermione mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija.- No te preocupes. Afrontaremos todo lo mejor que podamos.

-Me vas a ayudar?

-Claro nenita. No pienso dejarte sola.

Ambas se sonrieron y bajaron a desayunar.

.

.

.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron comprobar como su director no estuvo presente ni en el desayuno ni en la comida.

A la hora de comer Hermione habló con su hija pequeña y le contó lo que había sucedido con su padre. La pequeña no entendía porque su padre había tomado tan mal lo de Eileen y Lucius Jr. porque según ella, eran muy buenas noticias.

Por otro lado Luc habló con Eileen de lo sucedido. El chico le contó que Draco había tenido una charla "padre-hijo" con él pero que no se había enfadado mucho. El joven Malfoy no se apartó del lado de Eileen en todo el día. No habían formalizado nada pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar de eso todavía.

El chico intentó animar a Eileen durante todo el día. La chica agradecía las atenciones que el rubio le prodigaba y aunque ambos se morían de ganas de devorarse a besos, mantuvieron las distancias y se limitaron a tomarse de las manos y regalarse algún casto besito en la comisura de los labios.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba en su habitación descansando y esperando que llegara la hora de la cena. El día había sido agotador para la castaña. No sabía nada de su marido, todo lo que tenía era una escueta nota de lucius padre donde ponía que todo estaba bien y hoy era uno de esos días en los que el embarazo se negaba a cooperar con ella.

Estaba medio adormilada cuando un ruido en la chimenea la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sev!- se incorporó de golpe y saltó a los brazos de su marido.

Este la recibió sorprendido. No esperaba para nada esa reacción tan amorosa después de haberla decepcionado.

-Hems, estas bien? Porque estás en la cama?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, hoy es uno de esos días en los que Liam me deja sin energías.

Severus soltó a su mujer y la sentó en la cama para sentarse a su lado.

-Nena, lo... lo siento. Debes odiarme.

-No- respondió Hermione mientras acariciaba el pelo de su marido.- Estaba muy enfadada y decepcionada, pero pasar toda la noche y el día sin saber de ti ha hecho que se me pase. Me has tenido preocupadisima. Casi no he pegado ojo en toda la noche!

Severus se dejaba acariciar. Su mujer tenía un efecto calmante en él.

-Como está Eileen?- preguntó con miedo.

-Bueno, está asustada. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pero no te odia. Ha estado preguntando por ti.

-Si?- preguntó Severus con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero te aconsejo ir con sumo cuidado con ella. Está muy frágil ahora...

Severus asintió.

Hermione se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para que su marido la siguiera.

-A donde vamos?

-Es hora de cenar Sev y estoy muerta de hambre.

-No si debería ir...

-Oh vamos! Cuanto antes volvamos a la normalidad mejor.

.

.

.

Eileen estaba sentada al lado de Luc cuando vio entrar a su padre y a su madre tomados de la mano al Gran Comedor.

Sofía les sonrió a ambos y saludó a su papá con la mano.

Severus dirigió una apesadumbrada mirada a Eileen. La chica se mostró impasible pero no le apartó la mirada a su padre.

-Estás bien?- Preguntó Luc cerca de su ido.

Eileen se limitó a asentir muy despacio. Cuando su padre dejó de mirarla para centrarse en la cena, ella también apartó la mirada y se dispuso a comer algo.

Cuando la cena ya tocaba a su fin, Draco se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Lucius y Eileen, a mi despacho ya.

Los chicos se miraron y ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir al jefe de su casa hacia el despacho en las mazmorras.

Draco les mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entraran. Dentro les esperaban Hermione y Severus sentados frente al escritorio.

-Sentaos.- dijo Draco mientras hacía aparecer 2 sillas mas.

Los chicos vacilaron un momento pero se sentaron. Durante unos largos e incómodos minutos nadie habló.

Hermione dio un suave codazo a su marido animándole a hablar.

-Eileen, yo...- pero no pudo continuar porque su hija lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento papá.- dijo ella atropelladamente y sin alzar la mirada de sus zapatos.

-Que tu lo sientes? No! Yo lo siento!

-Yo lo siento porque te dije cosas horribles. No te odio papá.

-Nenita, actué mal. No debí invadir tu intimidad de ese modo. Te lastimé...

-Pero yo no debí mentirte... Actué mal.

-No, yo actué mal.

Padre e hija se miraron y sin que nada estuviera planeado se levantaron, acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Hermione los observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Draco sonreía y Lucius Jr. sentía que sobraba.

-Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño princesa- dijo Severus en el oído de su hija.- Podrás perdonarme?

-Claro papi- respondió la chica mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de su papá.

Una vez se calmaron los ánimos, ambos volvieron a sentarse.

-Lucius- empezó a decir Draco.- Tienes algo que decir a tu padrino?

-Si, lo siento. Se que actué mal. Nunca debí dejarme llevar como lo hice con Eileen...

-Luc, nadie te culpa de nada.- dijo tiernamente Hermione.

-Que intenciones tienes para con mi hija?- preguntó Severus en tono cortante.

Lucius Jr. tragó saliva audiblemente. En el despacho todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él.

-Yo... verá... yo...- el chico estaba muerto de nervios.- Yo amo a Eileen y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Lucius y Eileen estaban sonrojados por la vergüenza de la declaración de amor. Draco y Hermione sonreían ante tal despliegue de sinceridad.

-Jovencito,- empezó Severus- voy a tolerar un noviazgo con mi hija porque se que es lo que ella quiere y no pienso negarle la felicidad, pero te lo advierto, dañala y estás muerto.

-Te quiero papi!- gritó Eileen antes de abrazarse de nuevo a su padre.

-Y otra cosa niños- dijo Draco- no olvidéis que esto es un colegio. Las muestras publicas de afecto no están prohibidas pero le haríais la vida mas fácil a Severus si mantenéis las manos quietas delante de él.

Severus asintió en agradecimiento a su ahijado.

.

.

.

Cuando Salieron del despacho, los chicos se fueron a su sala común y los Snape a la torre del director.

-Severus, has estado genial. Eres un buen padre.- dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la levita de su marido.

-Tu crees? Me va a costar dejar de ver a Eileen como una niña...- dijo él mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su mujer.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a distraerte y que olvides esos pensamientos.- dijo ella con voz seductora.

.

.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa y se tumbaron en la cama mientras se regalaban húmedos besos y ardientes caricias.

Minutos después eran una maraña de piernas, brazos y jadeos.

.

.

.

-Mas distraído?- preguntó Hermione mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-Algo mas distraído- respondió él mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Pero creo que podrías volver a ayudarme para terminar de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.- dijo mientras le sonreía de medio lado a su mujer.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y volvió a atacar los labios de su marido.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí dejo otro capitulo que espero que disfrutéis. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic y darme una oportunidad. Y a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos, Bienvenidos y Gracias! :)**

* * *

**Sonysnape: Sev ya ha avisado, si la daña lo mata! Jajajaja Vaya, en tu país eran las 5 cuando me escribiste? Pues si no recuerdo mal aquí era mediodía mas o menos! XD**

**Mama Shmi: La verdad es que nadie puede negar que son padre e hija, menudo par de cabezones! Y la verdad es que Hermione tiene muy buenas ideas para distraer a su maridito! **

**patybenededmalfoy: Si es que cuando quiere, Sev es un amor! **

**Alexza Snape: Aunque Severus es muy orgullosos no puede soportar estar enfadado con su hija. Y aunque le cueste, lo mejor es que el noviazgo se haga oficial. :)**

**ErreDeRojas: Pues si, era una conversación muy necesaria. Y la verdad es que los métodos de Hermione para distraer realmente funcionan! ;)**

**.**

**Me alegra mucho leer vuestras opiniones y ver que os va gustando la historia. Me animáis muchísimo con vuestros reviews! :)**

* * *

Llegó Diciembre y con él las vacaciones de Navidad.

Lucius Jr. y Eileen seguían con su noviazgo. Los chicos se regalaban caricias y arrumacos siempre que podían aunque tenían que hacerlo en los lugares mas insospechados del viejo castillo para que Severus no les pillara.

Sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban cansados de pillarlos en cualquier rincón de su sala común en posturas que sacarían los colores a cualquiera.

Las compañeras de habitación de Eileen intentaban sonsacarle información sobre las dotes físicas de Luc y aunque Eileen intentaba no desvelar nada, sus sonrojos y risas tímidas, les daban a las chicas una ligera idea de hacia donde iban los tiros. Si la joven Snape andaba siempre tan contenta, era sin duda debido a que Luc andaba bien dotado.

Tanya Stevens enviaba miradas cargadas de odio a la feliz pareja siempre que estaban presentes.

Eileen la había humillado doblemente. Le robó el chico ante sus narices y la avergonzó delante de todos en las clases de duelo. La joven Gryffindor no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Ella y sus compañeras de casa pensaban planear una venganza durante las vacaciones...

.

.

Hermione ya estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo. Ella y Severus pasaban todo el poco tiempo libre del que disponían enredados entre las sabanas. A Severus le encantaba acariciar la curvita que empezaba a formarse en el vientre de su esposa. Por su parte, Hermione, celebraba que sus nauseas empezaban a remitir y aunque todavía no habían desaparecido del todo, era mucho menos frecuentes.

.

.

Sofía y James pasaban cada vez mas tiempo juntos y aunque las niñas de Gryffindor no toleraban esa relación, no se atrevían a interponerse entre ellos. Sofía era hija de Snape y hermana de Eileen y la mayoría les tenían miedo...

.

.

-Alumnos,-empezó Severus antes de dar comienzo a la cena del viernes- como todos saben, el lunes empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad. Los alumnos que vayan a regresar a sus casas, lo harán el lunes por la mañana de forma ordenada y sin armar escándalo. Y a los que se queden, espero que no perturben la tranquilidad de estos muros.

Sin añadir nada mas se sentó y la cena dio comienzo.

-Un poco seco no crees Sev?- susurró Hermione en el oído de su marido.

-No esperarías que me pusiera a cantar villancicos no?- respondió este alzando una ceja.

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma. Entre los alumnos se notaba la excitación de las vacaciones y las ganas de volver a sus casas para volver a ver a sus padres.

.

.

Severus y Hermione estaban sentados en su estudio leyendo tranquilamente. Hermione estaba resostada sobre el regazo de su marido mientras este leía en voz alta y con una mano le acariciaba distraidamente el pelo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El matrimonio no tenía ganas de levantarse así que Severus abrió la puerta con un pase de varita.

Sus dos angelitos entraron al estudio. Ya no llevaban su uniforme, ambas iban vestidas con sus pijamas. Entraron y se sentaron en el suelo delante de sus padres.

-Papi...- empezó a decir Eileen con voz demasiado sedosa.- Vamos a volver a casa esta Navidad?

-Nena, sabes que no puedo dejar el colegio. Soy el director.

-Pero, nosotras- dijo mirando a su hermana- no queremos quedarnos aquí.

-Si papi-metió baza Sofía- queremos ir a casa y ver a nuestros amigos!

-No podemos dejar el colegio sin supervisión.- añadió Hermione.- Entendedlo.

-Si yo lo entiendo! Porque no os quedáis vosotros aquí y volvemos Sofi y yo?- preguntó esperanzada Eileen.

-Ni lo sueñes jovencita.- se apresuró a contestar Severus.

-Pero!

-Ni hablar! No voy a dejar a dos niñas solas en la mansión por 3 semanas.

-Papá, no estaremos solas!- dijo Sofía.- Leen cuidará de mi, están los elfos y Lucius y Narcisa viven al lado!

-He dicho que no.- dijo Severus en un tono frío y cortante parecido al que usaba en clase.

-Pero nuestros amigos se marchan!- protestó Sofía.- Yo quiero estar con James!

-Com Potter?- preguntó Severus alzando una ceja. Hermione se incorporó en previsión a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Si, es mi novio.- sentenció la pequeña Snape.

-Ay Dios.- Seveurs suspiró y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-Tu novio.- no era una pregunta.

-Si.

-Potter.

-Si.

-Porque me pasa esto a mi?- preguntó Severus mas para si mismo que para los presentes.

-Sev- empezó Hermione.- las niñas han crecido, tenemos que hacernos a la idea. Niñas,- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijas- voy a hablar con vuestro padre. Id a vuestra sala común y hablamos mañana.

Las chicas se marcharon de allí y mientras salían sus padres pudieron oír como Eileen regañaba a Sofía por contar lo de James.

.

-Sev, creo que deberíamos dejar que las niñas vuelva.

-No pienso dejarlas solas en una casa llena de camas.- escupió con amargura.

-Puedo volver yo con ellas, así puedo pasar parte del tiempo con Narcissa.

-Que? No! No quiero quedarme sin ti 3 semanas encerrado en este viejo castillo!

-A ver, las chicas quieren volver. Tengo entendido que Lucius y Narcissa van a regalarle a su nieto una fiesta para esas vacaciones. Creo han alquilado el local de "El cáliz Burbujeante" en el callejón Diagón. Sería una tortura para tus hijas si no pueden ir...

-Pero no puedo dejar el colegio sin vigilancia. Harry se va, Draco se va no podemos irnos también tu y yo.

-Neville se queda...

-Lo se, pero no tiene suficiente autoridad para vigilar a estos descerebrados... Y el resto de profesores están ya muy mayores para andar de niñeras también en vacaciones.

-Creo que tengo un plan.- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la mesa y empezaba a escribir.

.

.

.

Eileen y Sofía pasaron todo el sábado pegadas a sus novios. Sofi y James pasaron el día jugando junto al lago helado mientras Leen y Luc se metían mano en uno de los sofás de su sala común.

Esa era parte de su despedida ya que no podrían abandonar el castillo por tres semanas.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando de pronto todo el ruido de la sala común de Slytherin se paró de golpe. Luc rompió el beso que compartía con Eileen y miró a ver que pasaba.

Severus Snape estaba de pie frente a los 2 chicos mirando con cara de asco. Los dos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato y recolocaron sus ropas.

-Eileen, ven conmigo.

La chica se levantó y caminó detrás de su padre hasta que entraron a su despacho y después pasaron a su estudio privado

-Albus, Minerva!- se alegró Eileen mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a los dos visitantes. Su hermana Sofía estaba sentada en un sofá junto a su madre.

-Señorita Snape, está usted bellisima!- dijo Albus despues de apartarla un poco para mirarla.

Después de regalarse palabras cariñosas y saludos, todos tomaron asiento.

Severus les contó a sus hijas que gracias a una idea de su madre y la benevolencia de Albus y Minerva, este año los Snape podrían pasar las Navidades en casa.

Las chicas lo celebraron entre gritos de jubilo y besos y abrazos a sus padres. Albus miraba a su chico con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Él y Minerva habían accedido a cuidar del colegio en las vacaciones de Navidad para que Severus las pudiera pasar con su familia en casa.

Hermione hizo aparecer té y todos se sentaron y charlaron de como iba el colegio.

Cuando ya fue tarde, Hermione y Minerva acompañaron a las niñas a su sala común y dejaron a los dos hombres solos.

.

-Te ves feliz Severus.

-Lo soy. Aunque me cueste cree la suerte que tengo.

-Mi niño, me alegra ver que has encontrado la felicidad que durante tanto tiempo se te negó.

-Nunca pensé que yo tendría una familia propia y doy gracias a Merlín por ello cada día.

-Hermione está guapísima. Se nota que cuidas muy bien de ella. Y otro hijo! Nunca pensé que tendrías tantos!

-Yo no pensé en tener ninguno y mira, el tercero en camino. Hermione es estupenda. Es, a parte de mis hijos, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Me alegra que al final tomaras la decisión correcta.

-Y yo Albus, y yo...

.

.

.

El Domingo, todos los alumnos que se marchaban, se lo pasaron preparando equipajes.

Eileen y Sofía estaban encantadas con lo de volver y James y Lucius Jr. compartían su felicidad.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana, se armó un gran revuelo en el Hall de Hogwarts aunque Severus pidió tranquilidad.

los alumnos que se quedaban, estaban mucho mas animados al saber que su director se marchaba a casa y que Albus y Minerva pasarían las vacaciones con ellos.

Severus y Hermione estaban intentando poner orden entre los alumnos que se marchaban. Cuando estuvieran todos organizados, se marcharían hacia Hogsmade para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts y volver a Londres.

Draco llegó seguido por los alumnos de Slytherin que se marchaban entre los que estaban su propio hijo y las hermanas Snape.

Media hora después, todos los alumnos y los profesores que se marchaban, caminaban hacia la estación de Hogsmade.

Subieron ordenadamente al tren por orden de Severus. Este, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en un compartimento privado al final del tren y el resto de alumnos lo hicieron donde les pareció.

Unas horas mas tarde, llegaron a King's Cross donde había una pequeña marea de padres esperando a sus retoños.

Draco vio a Pansy y bajó del tren de un salto para ir a besarla sin importar que todos sus alumnos y sus padres los estuvieran mirando.

Severus reunió a su familia y todos se acercaron a donde estaban Draco, su mujer y su hijo.

Las dos familias cruzaron la barrera y se marcharon a disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, he vuelto! **

**Tranquilos, no me he olvidado de este fic pero como ya os dije, tenemos mucho lío en el trabajo y apenas tengo horas libres! (Y las pocas que tengo las paso con mi pareja... XDXD )**

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Intentaré actualizar pronto pero pido paciencia...**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis****! **

**Besitos! :)**

* * *

**Mama Shmi:**** Pues si, si el próximo niño se junta con una Weasley, canta Bingo! Y para ver lo que tiene preparado Tanya, vas a tener que esperar un poquito mas... ;)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, Sofi es mucho mas directa que su hermana. Y en cuanto a Tanya, su venganza va mucho mas allá de querer separar a la pareja, la vas a odiar en cuanto lo leas.  
**

**Sonysnape: Pobre Sev, tiene el don de la oportunidad y de llegar en el momento mas inoportuno para pillar a su hija en situaciones comprometidas! Pues yo soy de cerca de Barcelona! **

**Alexza**** Snape****: En este capitulo podrás leer un poco como les van las vacaciones a los Snape aunque todo cambiará en el próximo capitulo.**

**ErreDeRojas: Se que el capi no fue de los mas largos pero es que no tengo tiempo y actualizo lo que puedo. :) Y la verdad es que Sofi le echó valor y le soltó el bombazo a su padre así de golpe! Me alegra leer que te divertiste leyendo porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! **

**Dana: La verdad es que Sev parece que se olvida que algunos de sus mas ardientes encuentros con Hermione fueron fuera de una cama! Y tengo que decirte que me he divertido mucho leyendo los reviews que me has dejado en el resto de capítulos. Lo que me llegué a reír con lo de la celebración tribal por la perdida de la virginidad de Luc. Y tienes toda la razón en cuanto a tus comparaciones de las reacciones de cuando es una chica quien la pierde o un chico. Te puedo asegurar que no hubo festejo por parte de Draco pero que interiormente celebró que su hijo se estrenara con 16 años. **

**MonySnapePrince83: Primero y antes que nada, bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste este fic y te gustara el anterior que escribí. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que dejes algunos mas con tus opiniones y sugerencias. ;)  
**

* * *

**De nuevo agradecer a todos los que me han dado una oportunidad y han puesto mi fic en seguimiento y/o favoritos. **

* * *

La Navidad llegó a la mansión de los Snape.

Severus estaba sentado a la mesa intentando no maldecir al joven James Potter que hacía manitas con su hija pequeña delante de él.

Severus era un hombre solitario y aunque disfrutaba de poder pasar las vacaciones con sus tres princesas, no soportaba tener la casa llena de gente y jubilo navideño.

Esa nochebuena compartían mesa con los Potter y los Malfoy.

Interiormente deseaba que alguien le mandara un Avada Kedavra porque no podía seguir viendo las carantoñas que se regalaban su hija Eileen y Lucius Jr.

Hermione charlaba animadamente con Pansy, Ginny y Narcissa sobre el pequeño Liam que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior.

Por su parte, Severus intentaba pasar la velada lo mejor que podía charlando con Lucius, Draco y Harry aunque sin perder de vista a sus hijas.

El huraño profesor no compartía para nada la obsesión de su mujer que decorarlo todo.

Su mujer había puesto un gran árbol en la entrada, otro en el estudio, otro en el salón, otro en el comedor... La casa parecía un jodido bosque!

Por lo menos los adornos eran sobrios y muy Slytherin. No hubiera soportado pasar tres semanas rodeado de rojo y dorado Gryffindor.

.

Terminaron el postre y llegó la hora de los regalos.

Luc le dio a Eileen un bonito colgante de oro blanco con forma de varita. Los chicos estaban muy sonrojados ya que todos los adultos, exceptuando a Severus que puso cara de asco, se pusieron a silbarles y a aplaudir.

Por su parte Eileen le regaló un bonito reloj y la reacción de los adultos se repitió.

James le regaló a Sofía un perfume y la niña no pudo reprimir plantarle un beso en los labios que arrancó un gruñido de Severus.

Cuando todos se habían repartido los regalos, Severus se ausentó unos minutos y volvió con una bolsa de Cartier que puso en frente de Hermione.

Pudo observar con gran orgullo como se hizo un total silencio en la estancia. Le encantó ver como su mujer lo miraba atónita y con manos temblorosas sacaba un estuche plano de terciopelo negro bastante grande.

Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de todas las mujeres presentes cuando Hermione abrió el estuche y rebeló un exquisito collar de oro blanco, diamantes y esmeraldas con pendientes a juego.

-Merlín Severus...- dijo Hermione con un suspiro y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido.

Todos silbaron y rieron mientras se besaban.

Después de una pequeña bronca, en plan broma, de Draco ya que según él ahora los regalos que él le hiciera a Pansy sabrían a poco, todos pasaron al espacioso salón para tomar unas copas.

A Eileen y Luc se les dejó tomar un chupito de whisky de fuego y Hermione brindaba con zumo de melocotón.

Poco a poco, los adultos fueron terminando con las reservas de alcohol y los niños reían divertidos de ver a sus padres tan desinhibidos.

Lucius y Narcissa pidieron un momento de silencio.

-Luc- empezó a decir Lucius- tenemos otro regalo para ti.

-Aunque también lo van a disfrutar los pequeños y todos nosotros- añadió Narcissa con una amable sonrisa.

-Hemos alquilado para mañana por la noche un reservado en el local "El cáliz Burbujeante"!

-Que?!- preguntó Lucius Jr. sonriendo.

-Genial! - Dijo Eileen.

-Si- dijo Lucius- Mañana por la noche hacen algo a lo que llaman la "Muggle Party", no es que me entusiasme la idea pero pensamos que te haría ilusión.

-Y para que todos podamos disfrutar de la noche,- añadió Narcissa- todos,- dijo mientras señalaba a los presentes- iremos a la fiesta.

-Pero y los niños?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tranquila, los dueños nos permiten llevarlos mientras no salgan del reservado.- respondió Lucius.

Después de hablar un poco mas sobre la fiesta, y hacer algunos planes para la noche siguiente, todos se marcharon a sus casas.

.

.

.

-Tendría que haberme quedado en el castillo.- refunfuñaba Severus.

-Vamos Sev, no va a ser tan malo!- decía Hermione des de el baño.

-Tu me ves a mi rodeado de adolescentes en una fiesta? Va a ser una tortura.

-No exageres. Yo voy a estar allí.

-Esa es otra! Estas embarazada! No es el mejor ambiente para ti.

-Por favor Sev, no digas tonterías! Vamos a estar todos juntos en un reservado, vamos a pasarlo bien y no se hable mas.

-No quiero ir.

-Pues te aguantas.

-Y si no voy?

-Pues si no vienes, tus dos hijas y sus novios van a estar en un local oscuro y tu mujer va a estar sola rodeada de hombres en busca de ligue...- dijo Hermione con tono inocente para picarle.

-Cada vez veo mas claro que tu deberías haber estado en Slytherin. Eres una maldita serpiente manipuladora!

-Pero me quieres.- respondió Hermione divertida.

Severus sonrió ante ese comentario. Estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que su mujer saliera del baño.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una muy desnuda Hermione entró en la habitación. Llevaba todo el pelo hacia atrás recogido en un moño y solo lucía en su cuerpo las carisimas joyas que la había regalado.

-Joder...- dijo Severus sin poder encontrar las palabras.

-Gracias, rey de la elocuencia.- respondió Hermione mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

Poco a poco Severus pudo comprobar como las deliciosas curvas de su mujer se acercaban de forma sinuosa hacia él y alguien despertaba en su entrepierna.

Hermione empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de su marido. Pasaba sus dedos con suavidad y rascaba un poco con sus uñas. La piel de Severus se erizó e inconscientemente gimió bajito.

Hermione sonrió ante su reacción y empezó a dar lametones al musculado y definido pecho de su marido.

Severus enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su mujer y alzándole la cabeza la empezó a besar con fiereza.

Jadeos, lenguas, manos, suspiros... Poco a poco Hermione terminó de desnudar a Severus y este tomó el control. Giró sobre si mismo dejando a Hermione entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla cogió sus bracitos por las muñecas con sus grandes manos y las puso sobre su cabeza dejándola totalmente a su merced. Sin opción a nada, la penetró de golpe con una certera y profunda embestida que arrancó el mas erótico gemido que Severus le hubiera oído nunca a su mujer.

Empezó a moverse con tortuosa lentitud disfrutando del cuerpo de Hermione, de sus reacciones, de su olor, de sus sonidos...

Ella se deshacía de placer ante semejantes atenciones.

-Por favor Sev...

-Por favor que?

-Mas... Quiero mas...- dijo Hermione entre jadeos.

Severus sonrió en mientras mordía el cuello de su mujer y empezó a acelerar sus embestidas.

.

.

.

-Si se que me agradeces así que te regale joyas, hace tiempo que lo habría hecho.- dijo Severus mientras acariciaba la espalada de su mujer.

-Eres un tonto.- dijo Hermione mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en el vello del pecho de su marido.- Gracias Sev.

-No tienes que agradecerme los orgasmos.- dijo en tono burlón.

-Seras capullo!- y le pellizcó un pezón.

-Auch!

-Ahora en serio, hoy te has portado mejor que nunca durante la cena.

-No te creas que no me han entrado ganas de matar a esos niñatos que rondan a mis niñitas.

-Pero no lo has hecho y eso es lo que me gusta.

-Era lo correcto verdad?

-Si, y te aseguro que tanto yo como las niñas estamos felices y contentas por tu comportamiento.

-No te prometo que mañana en la fiesta me porte bien.

-Si te portas bien, tendrás recompensa...- dijo en tono seductor.

-En publico? Rodeados de nuestros amigos? No me has reír...

-Siempre podemos hacer una visita a los baños...

Y con esa atractiva idea, Severus y Hermione se durmieron abrazados y muy satisfechos.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos y Feliz Navidad! **

**He intentado por todos los medios actualizar antes pero me ha sido imposible! No se cuando voy a poder actualizar otra vez pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible. ;)**

**Quisiera dar las gracias otra vez a todos los que me han añadido a favoritos, me han puesto en seguimiento y/o simplemente me han dado una oportunidad leyendo mi fic. **

**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura igual que yo disfruto escribiendo :)**

**Besitos a tod s! :)**

* * *

**Alexza Snape:**** En cuanto he podido he actualizado! XD Y con el tema de lo que sufre Sev con sus niñas, no le queda nada al pobre hombre... **

**Sonysnape: Intento actualizar lo antes que puedo pero entre el trabajo y las fiestas, ando muy ocupada! Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo! :)  
**

**ErreDeRojas: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Me alegra saber que te gusta! :) Y si, Hermione sabe controlar muy bien lo que es suyo.  
**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, Herms tiene mucha suerte de tener a un hombre como Sev! Gracias por estar ahí y comentar mis actualizaciones! :)  
**

**Dana: Pues si, muy bien resumidas tus tradiciones Navideñas! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad. :)**

* * *

Severus resoplaba mientras esperaba a que sus hijas terminaran de arreglarse.

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado poniéndose unos altísimos tacones aunque su marido le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Según él, una mujer en su estado debería llevar calzado cómodo y no salir por las noches, pero ahí estaba su mujer, a punto para ir a una fiesta y subida a unos tacones de infarto.

-Esto es una estupidez. No me gusta vestir así...- se quejaba Severus.

-Sev, es una fiesta sobre el mundo Muggle, se supone que debemos vestir con su ropa.

-Tu estás tan tranquila porque normalmente ya viste como una Muggle...

-No te quejes. Ese traje te sienta como un guante!

-Echo de menos mis capas...

-Oh, por favor!- dijo ella- Deja de exagerar! Me oyes a mi quejarme?

-No, pero tu estás preciosa.

Hermione llevaba un leggings negros brillantes con cortes y una amplia camiseta larga sin mangas de un color plateado brillante y los altos tacones negros.

Severus y Hermione vieron como sus hijas bajaban las escaleras. Sofía llevaba un bonito vestido verde esmeralda que le había comprado su padre, este sonrió al ver a su benjamina tan adorable. Sus ojos vagaron hacia Eileen y no pudo mas que resoplar con hastío. Su primogénita se había enfundado en unos pantalones de poli piel rojos con un corsé y unos tacones negros.

Quiso protestar por el atuendo de su hija pero la severa mirada de Hermione hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Nunca pudo llegar a entender que es lo que hacia Hermione con él para dominarle de ese modo. Estaba deseando de que naciera su pequeño Liam para no ser el único hombre de la casa nunca mas.

Hermione conjuró los abrigos de todos y llegaron vía Red Flu al Caldero Chorreante. Saludaron a Tom, el tabernero, y se adentraron en el callejón Diagón.

Cuando llegaron al local, Narcissa Malfoy los esperaba en la puerta hablando animadamente con el portero.

-Por fin llegáis!- dijo sonriendo- Estaba a punto de morir de frío!

-Culpa de las niñas- dijo Severus sin ocultar su mal humor.

-Vamos, todos han llegado ya.

La familia al completo se adentró en el club una vez el portero les abrió el cordón de terciopelo y ganándose mas de un mal comentario de los magos que estaba en la cola esperando para poder entrar.

El club era realmente impresionante. Después de pasar por por un amplio vestíbulo, entraron en lo que parecía ser la sala principal. Una sala enorme con luz muy baja, música muy alta y atestada de gente que se movía al ritmo que marcaba el DJ situado en una plataforma algo mas elevada desde la que podía ver toda la pista.

Unos escalones por encima de la pista de baile, había una zona con sofás blancos flanqueada por uno o dos magos del personal de seguridad del local. Narcissa los condujo hacia allí y el mago les permitió el paso. Subieron esos escalones y llegaron a su reservado. Los Potter estaban allí enfrascados en lo que parecía una animada conversación con el resto de los Malfoy.

Los Snape saludaron al resto y se sentaron. Severus se dirigió enseguida a la barra de los reservados y se pidió el primer whisky de fuego de la noche.

Sofía y James se sentaron lo mas lejos que pudieron de sus padres y se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas. La pequeña Lily se había quedado en la Madriguera con Molly y Arthur.

Luc y Eileen pidieron sus copas y dejaron a los mayores en el reservado con los niños para ir a la pista donde había varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

La música de la noche eran todos los éxitos del mundo muggle.

Severus intentaba seguir las conversaciones a su alrededor pero no podía evitar mirar hacía la pista para controlar a su hija y al joven Malfoy.

Los chicos bailaban animadamente. Quizás algo mas cerca de lo que a Severus le gustaría pero bailando al fin y al cabo.

.

.

.

Tanya Stevens estaba junto a sus compañeras de Gryffindor observando desde un rincón como Eileen y Lucius Jr bailaban y se regalaban algún beso.

-Vamos a actuar.- anunció Tanya.

-Estás segura? No se si es muy buena idea...- dijo una de las chicas con algo de miedo.

-Te vas a rajar ahora Megan?- preguntó Tanya molesta.

-No, pero... No se, puede salir muy mal.

-Esa tipa me ha avergonzado delante de todo el colegio primero interponiéndose entre Malfoy y yo y luego usando los truquitos de Mortífago que le enseñó el murciélago de su padre. No va a salir indemne.

-Ya, pero... No se Tanya creo que esto es demasiado.

-Megan, yo solo voy a ayudar a que Snape se suelte un poquito y la ayudaré a darse cuenta de que tiene que irse a la cama con otro que no sea Malfoy.

Las Gryffindor rieron con malicia mientras Tanya sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa con tres pastillas diminutas.

Tanya Stevens había decidido que ya que esa era una fiesta Muggle, usarían drogas Muggles. Se acercó disimuladamente a Eileen y mientras esta besaba a Luc, deslizó 2 pastillas dentro de su bebida.

Si lo que le habían contado era cierto, en una media hora, el éxtasis haría su efecto y Eileen estaría flotando en una nube. Podrían manipularla facilmente y hacer que se alejara de Luc para liarla con cualquier otro y si eso no funcionaba, siempre podrían acusarla de tomar drogas y conseguir que Malfoy la dejara por ese hecho.

Eileen se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago.

.

.

.

Eileen empezó a tener mucho calor. Seguía bailando con Luc cuando sus amigos la animaron a subir a bailar a una de las tarimas que había en la sala.

La chica se sentía acalorada pero muy desinhibida y con muchas ganas de pasarlo bien. Estaba bailando mientras era jaleada por sus compañeros.

La música estaba alta y las luces eran hipnóticas.

Eileen notó de pronto como todo lo que la rodeaba se aceleró. Miró una de sus manos y la vio moverse a cámara lenta mientras todo a su alrededor estaba muy acelerado.

Le costaba respirar, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y empezaba a marearse.

Luc vio que algo no iba bien con Eileen y la ayudó a bajar de allí.

-Estás bien nena?- preguntó muy preocupado al ver la cara desencajada de su chica.

Eileen solo pudo negar con la cabeza lentamente. Luc miró a su alrededor la mejor forma de sacar a Eileen de allí. Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Tanya Stevens que observaba la escena des de no muy lejos.

-Leen, vamos a que te de el aire.

La chica no pudo ni asentir. Puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo convulsionando.

-Eileen!- Gritó Lucius Jr muy asustado al notar que su chica se desplomaba a su lado.

Rápidamente se agachó a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Que alguien traiga a Severus!- gritó desesperado mientras su novia seguía convulsionando en el suelo.

En menos de un segundo Severus Snape llegó junto a su hija seguido de Draco, Lucius y Harry.

Cuando vio a su pequeña con los ojos en blanco y convulsionado en el suelo no dudó en cogerla en brazos y correr a la calle para aparecerse en San Mungo.

Pasó corriendo con el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija en sus brazos por delante del reservado donde las mujeres intentaban calmar a Hermione que no sabía muy bien que había pasado. Solo sabía que algo no andaba bien con Eileen y que un chico de su curso había ido a por Severus.

Hermione gritó desesperada el nombre de su hija y su marido cuando lo vio pasar corriendo por delante de ella.

Unos segundos después, Lucius se acercó a su mujer que sostenía a Hermione que lloraba histérica pidiendo que alguien le contara que pasaba y le contó lo sucedido al oído.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó para intentar calmarla.

-Herms, escúchame, Severus se ha ido al hospital.

-Que?! Me voy con él!- dijo poniéndose en pie para salir corriendo.

-Tranquila, ahora te llevo yo. Pero por favor, tranquilízate. Esto no es bueno para Liam.

.

.

.

Ginny y Pansy se llevaron a los niños con ellas. Lucius, Draco, Harry y Narcissa estaban intentando calmar a Hermione que lloraba desconsolada en una sala de espera de San Mungo.

Luc les había contado lo que había pasado y ahora estaba sentado solo en un rincón mirando a la nada.

Severus entró a la sala de espera. Tenía su conocida cara de poker en el rostro pero sus ojos dejaban ver que estaba muy asustado.

-Sev!- dijo Hermione con la voz llorosa.

Severus se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó para que llorara contra su pecho. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada.

-Eileen sigue inconsciente. Creen que llegamos a tiempo. Le han encontrado éxtasis en la sangre. Le han hecho un lavado de estomago. Creen que saldrá adelante pero no nos aseguran nada. De momento se queda aquí.

Todo eso lo dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en la voz.

Hermione lloraba mas que antes. Estaba aterrada por su hija. Severus intentaba calmarla pero él mismo sentía tanto miedo que era incapaz de infundir ningún tipo de confianza.

-Hola.- dijo una tímida voz de chica sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la chica que acababa de entrar. Severus y Draco la reconocieron enseguida. Al igual que Luc que la miraba sorprendido. Hermione no había apartado la cara del pecho de Severus donde seguía llorando.

-Megan?- preguntó sorprendido Draco- Que haces aquí?

-Verá, yo...

-Ha sido ella verdad?- preguntó Luc. La chica asintió.

-Ella quien? De que hablas?- Preguntó Severus.

-Señor Snape, verá... Las drogas...

-HABLA!- gritó Severus asustando a la chica que empezó a llorar.

-Tanya Stevens- dijo Luc sin expresión- Ella le ha dado las drogas a Eileen.

En ese momento Severus notó como la ira recorría su cuerpo. Hermione lloraba desesperada en sus brazos.

Narcissa y Lucius conocian de sobra esa expresión en la mirada de Severus. Cuando su nieto pronunció el nombre de la culpable, pudieron comprobar como su mirada se ensombrecía.

Narcissa se acercó muy despacio a Severus y cogió a Hermione para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Las manos de Severus empezaban a temblar. La ira no le dejaba pensar de forma racional. Su antebrazo izquierdo empezó a hormiguearle en donde antes había habido la marca Tenebrosa. Sacó su varita y la sujetó con fuerza con la mano izquierda.

-Donde está?- preguntó en un tono que hubiera helado la sangre al mismísimo diablo.

Nadie respondió. Severus se acercó a Megan y agarrándola por el cuello le gritó que le dijera donde estaba Tanya Stevens.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a separarles.

La joven no estaba segura de donde podía estar Stevens pero le dijo entre llantos donde era posible encontrarla.

Harry intentó impedir que Severus hiciera una locura pero solo consiguió que este le lanzara contra la pared con un fuerte hechizo. En unos segundos había desaparecido.

Lucius, Draco y Harry se marcharon para alcanzarlo.

-Me duele.- dijo débilmente Hermione llamando la atención de Narcissa.

La señora Malfoy miró a Hermione que lloraba en sus brazos y pudo ver que la joven señora Snape se agarraba el vientre.

-Hermione que te duele? Es Liam?- preguntó alarmada.

Hermione notó una desagradable sensación acompañada de unas fuertes punzadas de dolor en su vientre. Acercó temblorosa una mano a su entre pierna para sacarla de allí manchada de sangre.

Miró aterrada a Narcissa que a su vez miró muy asustada a su nieto Luc que se puso de pie enseguida para correr al pasillo.

-Ayuda! Necesitamos un medico!- gritó el chico con desespero.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí**** dejo otra actualización! He sacado tiempo de donde no había para poder subir este capitulo! (Y así no me matáis!)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Aurora Snape: Gracias por seguir mi fic! Y un poquito de suspense no viene mal a la historia no? XD No desesperes que aquí te dejo otro capi! :)**

**Alexza Snape: Esa maldita niñata se ha cargado todo pero no se va a ir de rositas! Y en cuanto a Liam, va a ser un embarazo duro para Hermione...**

**sueksnape: Me alegra leer que mi historia te gusta. Al fin y al cabo escribo para vosotros! Y en cuanto a Snape, lo malo es que se ha dejado llevar por la ira y eso trae consecuencias... **

**Sonysnape: Puedes estar segura de esa petarda de Tanya lo va a pagar y muy duro! Veo que tu también eres de las que prefiere ver a Sev rodeado de niñas pero puedes estar tranquila porque no voy a matar al pobre Liam. Me he sentido muy tentada de hacerlo pero no puedo hacerle eso a Hermione :) **

**patybenededmalfoy: Tengo que reconocer que me he sentido muy, pero que muy tentada de matar a Liam pero como ya he dicho, no podría hacerles eso ni a Hermione ni a Severus. En el proximo capitulo sabrás lo que ha hecho Sev con Tanya...**

* * *

Eileen Snape intentó abrir los ojos en cuanto oyó voces a su alrededor pero no pudo. Quería decirles que estaba despierta pero no podía...

-Luc, porque no vas a dormir?- pregunto Pansy algo preocupada.

-Mamá, no voy a dejarla sola. Iré cuando despierte.

-Cielo, deberías descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí y te avisaré si algo cambia.

-He dicho que no.

Eileen intentó en vano abrir los ojos o hacer algún gesto pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas y no pudo. Poco a poco la bruma de la inconsciencia la envolvió de nuevo.

.

.

.

-Como está?- preguntó Harry.

-De momento todo sigue igual. - respondió Draco.- Por fin Luc se ha dormido. No he podido convencerlo de que se marchara a casa pero por lo menos duerme aunque sea en ese incomodo sillón.

-Y Pansy?- preguntó Harry.

-Se marchó hace un par de horas con mi madre a descansar.

-Cuando llegó Ginny?

-Si. Como sigue Hermione?

Pero Eileen no pudo oír la respuesta ya que volvía a verse rodeada por el dulce estupor de la inconsciencia. Solo se quedó con que algo le había pasado a su madre...

.

.

.

-Tenemos que hacer algo papá.- dijo Draco.

-No es tan sencillo Draco. Severus está en una situación complicada. Harry está haciendo todo lo que puede.

-Lo se pero...

Eileen volvió a la inconsciencia mientras la preocupación por la que, al parecer, delicada situación de su padre la envolvía.

.

.

.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Eileen abrió los ojos lentamente y con un gran esfuerzo. Sus ojos poco a poco intentaban adaptarse a la luz que la rodeaba.

Su mirada vagó por las blancas paredes de la habitación. Le costó bastante adivinar que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Estaba agotada. No recordaba haber llegado allí. Notó un peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y con un fuerte dolor giró su cabeza hacia allí. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a Luc dormido sobre sus manos. Eileen quiso despertarlo ya que si seguía dormido en esa incomoda posición se destrozaría la espalda.

Lentamente acarició sus rubios cabellos con la mano libre.

Lucius Jr. se despertó sobresaltado ante el contacto y sonrió abiertamente al ver a su Eileen despierta y mirándole.

-Has despertado!- dijo justo antes de lanzarse a besarla con infinita ternura.- Voy a avisar a alguien.

Y salió raudo de la habitación para volver a los pocos segundos seguido de una enfermera.

-Señorita Snape, bienvenida!- dijo la enfermera sonriendo a la joven paciente.- Como se encuentra?

-Me duele todo- respondió Eileen con la voz de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-Eso es completamente normal.- dijo amablemente la enfermera.- voy a revisarla.

Después de un par de hechizos de diagnostico y de darle unas pociones para el dolor, la enfermera salió de allí dejando a Eileen a solas con Luc.

-Que ha pasado?- preguntó algo desorientada.

-No recuerdas nada?

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza.- lo último que recuerdo es ir a la Muggle Party.

-Vaya, eso fue hace tres días...

-Tres días?!

Pero Eileen no pudo preguntar nada mas porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los Malfoy y los Potter entraron a ver como se encontraba.

Después de unos minutos de repetir que estaba bien, ya no pudo resistir mas.

-Donde están mis padres?

Todos los presentes se miraron algo incómodos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Narcissa dio un paso al frente y se sentó en la cama cogiendo una de las manos de Eileen. El resto de las visitas, salieron en silencio de la habitación dejándolas solas.

-Tía Narcissa, que pasa?

-Eileen que recuerdas?

-Lo último que se es que estábamos en una fiesta.

-Bien, pues empecemos por el principio.

Narcissa le contó todo des de el principio. De como Tanya había metido las pastillas en su bebida y de como casi muere por una sobredosis.

El rencor de Eileen por Tanya iba en aumento a medida que Narcissa iba relatando los hechos.

-Pero donde está mi madre?

-Eileen, cielo, tu madre tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y...

-Y?! Merlín pero que ha pasado?!

-Pues empezó a tener dolores en el vientre y empezó a sangrar...

-No! Y Liam?!- dijo Eileen mientras empezaba a llorar...

-Tranquila, su sanadora llegó a tiempo y pudo salvar al bebé pero estuvo cerca...

-Y mamá está bien?

-Si, ambos están bien pero le han dicho que haga reposo absoluto. Su embarazo es de mucho riesgo ahora mismo y necesita descansar muchísimo. Nada de esfuerzos.

-Donde está ahora?

-Pues en una habitación al final del pasillo. La tienen sedada para que descanse.

-Sedada? Porque?!

-Para que no se preocupe mas de la cuenta por tu padre.

-Mi padre? Que pasa con él.

-Está en Azkaban.

-Como?!

-Si, pero tranquila, están haciendo lo posible para sacarlo de allí en breve.

-Y porque coño está mi padre en Azkaban?!

-Por usar una imperdonable contra una menor...

-El muy imbécil fue tras Tanya...- dijo mas para si misma que para Narcissa.

.

.

Narcissa y Eileen siguieron hablando de todo lo ocurrido. Eileen lloraba y así descargaba toda la tensión acumulada. Cuando la señora Malfoy logró calmarla la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó a la habitación de Hermione.

.

.

.

Eileen y Hermione hablaron y lloraron juntas. Eileen se tumbó en la cama junto a su madre como cuando era pequeña. Intentaban animarse la una a la otra.

Eileen le prometió a su madre que todo saldría bien. Que volverían a casa, Severus volvería con ellas y Liam crecería sano y fuerte.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas fueron dadas de alta y volvieron a casa acompañadas por los Malfoy.

A medio día llegó Ginny con Sofía que se alegró muchísimo de volver a estar junto a su mami y su hermana.

Eileen no dejaba que su madre hiciera nada. La acomodó en uno de los sofás de la sala frente al fuego, la tapó con una mullida manta y le pidió a los elfos una taza de chocolate caliente.

También les dio orden de no permitir que Hermione hiciera algo que no fuera descansar.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, las tres mujeres Snape se sentaron frente al fuego. Hermione se sentó en el centro y abrazó a sus dos hijas que se acomodaron una a cada lado.

-Mami,- empezó a decir Sofía- Papá va a estar bien verdad?

-Claro cielo.- mintió Hermione mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija pequeña- a las personas buenas no les pasa nada malo en Azkaban.

Sofía sabía que su madre mentía pero no quiso ahondar mas en el tema para no dañar mas a Hermione y Eileen.

Esa noche durmieron las tres juntas.

.

.

.

Por la mañana temprano las mujeres Snape fueron despertadas por la voz de Harry.

-Hermione!- gritó des de el salón al salir de la chimenea.

Las tres mujeres bajaron enfundadas todavía en sus pijamas.

-Buenos días Harry, a que debemos tu visita?

-Traigo noticias de Severus.

Hermione le hizo pasar a la cocina y pidió a los elfos que sirvieran desayuno para todos.

-Como están las cosas?

-La verdad es que todo pinta bien. He estado presionado junto con Lucius, Draco, Pansy, Narcissa, Neville, Luna, Minerva y Albus y Kingsley ha accedido a revisar su caso.

-Cuando?- preguntó emocionada Eileen.

-Esta misma tarde. La verdad es que el testimonio de Albus ha sido decisivo y todo apunta a que hoy mismo lo van a soltar.

-A que hora es la vista?- preguntó Hermione.

-A las cuatro.

-Bien, nos veremos en el ministerio. Gracias por el aviso Harry.

Hermione y las niñas se despidieron de Harry.

Esa tarde iban a ir todos a la vista por la libertad de Severus.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos y Feliz Año! **

**Antes que nada, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Estos días estoy muy ocupada y hoy que por fin he tenido una mañana libre, he aprovechado para subir un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas. Ya no os entretengo mas, ahora a leer! :)**

* * *

**Aurora Snape: En este capitulo leerás lo que Severus hizo. Y tengo que reconocer, que el Crucio también es mi maldición favorita! :)**

**sueksnape: Aquí te dejo otro capi! A Severus le viene justo de volver a casa... Ya me contarás que te parece! **

**Mama Shmi: Jajajaja Te aseguro que no es hija de Bella pero ahora que lo dices, Tanya parece tan loca como ella! **

**Alexza Snape: Aquí te dejo el capitulo donde sale la resolución al caso de Severus. Espero que te guste.**

**Sonysnape: Me alegra mucho leer que te gustan mis actualizaciones. Aquí te dejo otra que espero que disfrutes! :)**

**ErreDeRojas: Pues si, Tanya se lo tiene muy bien merecido. Menuda Arpía! Y a Sev le viene muy justito esta vez. A ver si aprende a no dejarse llevar. Gracias por tus ánimos! :)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, Tanya se merece todo lo malo que le pueda pasar. Espero que disfrutes de este capi! :)**

* * *

Los pasos de las mujeres Snape sonaban por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia.

En esas fechas estaba casi desierto. Hermione caminaba delante de sus hijas con paso firme y mirada nerviosa. Había quedado con Harry delante de los ascensores.

Mientras se dirigía allí, rezaba a Merlín porque su marido pudiera pasar el último día del año con ella y sus hijas.

La señora Snape estaba cerca de su cuarto mes de embarazo, y aunque su sanadora le había recomendado reposos absoluto y nada de estrés, no podía dejar a su marido solo en su vista.

.

.

Harry se giró al oír pasos apresurados y vio como su amiga se acercaba a toda prisa con sus dos hijas.

-Hola Herms, niñas.- Saludó Harry formal.

Hermione y las niñas le devolvieron el saludo. Se notaba que todos estaban algo nerviosos y preocupados.

-Estamos solos?- preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-Los demás nos esperan abajo.- dijo Harry mientras pulsaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

-Abajo?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.- Donde narices es la vista?

-En la sala del tribunal del Wizengamot.- Dijo Harry con pesar..

-Que?! Eso es ridículo!- gritó escandalizada Hermione.

-Lo se, es una vergüenza Herms...

-Que pasa mamá?- Preguntó Sofía con un hilo de voz.

-Nada cielo.- mintió Hermione con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.- Solo que vamos a una sala que lleva muchos años en desuso.

-Vamos a la sala donde juzgaron a los Mortífagos verdad?- preguntó Eileen claramente molesta.

Hermione miró a Harry asustada de que su hija conociera esa parte de la historia y el niño que sobrevivió asintió levemente mientras entraba en el ascensor delante de ellas.

.

.

.

-Aquí están.- dijo Lucius poniéndose en pie.

-Hola.-Saludó Hermione muy seria.

Lucius Malfoy estaba claramente incomodo. El estar en esa sala de nuevo le ponía nervioso.

Todos estaban ya allí. Hermione entró a la sala y la recorrió con los ojos. Todos estaba dentro. Draco y Pansy estaban cada uno sentados al lado de su hijo Luc que lucía una expresión apesadumbrada en el rostro, y Narcissa estaba junto a su hijo esperando a su marido. Ginny sentada junto a su hijo James esperando claramente a Harry. En la primera fila estaban Albus, Minerva y Neville que sonrió con tristeza a Hermione en cuanto la vio.

En la parte mas alejada, estaban sentados los señores Weasley junto con Hagrid.

Sentada sola en el lado opuesto a todos ellos, había una chica morena de la edad de Eileen y Luc con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Hermione suspiró derrotada cuando vio a todo el consejo de magos del Wizengamot al completo sentados ya en sus puestos.

Tomó asiento junto a sus hijas al lado de Albus y Minerva.

-Hermione, como te encuentras?- preguntó en un susurro Minerva.

-Podría estar mejor.- dijo la señora Snape bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila niña,no dejaremos que le pase nada a Severus.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con amabilidad.

.

-Caso numero 24601- empezó a decir el presidente del tribunal.- uso de maldición imperdonable. Entren al acusado.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia la puerta cuando Severus entró escoltado por 2 aurores que le apuntaban con las varitas en alto. Sus manos y pies estaba atados con cadenas y aunque solo había pasado unos días en Azkaban, se le veía demacrado, mas delgado y profundamente deprimido.

Sofía apretó inconscientemente la mano de su madre y esta la rodeó con su brazo para intentar calmar a su pequeña.

Severus alzó los ojos y pudo ver allí a todos sus allegados. Cuando vio a sus pequeñas princesas con el terror en la cara apartó enseguida la mirada para chocar con los melados ojos de su mujer que amenazaban con estallar en llanto. Severus bajó la mirada apesadumbrado y suspiró mientras su corazón se partía en pedazos. Había fallado a su familia. Se había dejado llevar por la ira y había dejado a sus ángeles solas.

Los aurores sentaron a Severus en una silla situada en el centro de la sala circular. Todos agradecieron que por lo menos hubieran prescindido de la bochornosa jaula que se usaba antaño.

-Severus Tobías Sanpe ingresó en azkaban el día 25 de diciembre a raíz de usar la maldición cruciatus contra Tanya Olivia Stevens, menor de edad y estudiante de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria donde el acusado ejerce como Director.

Los murmuros y cuchicheos llenaron la sala.

-Silencio!- gritó el presidente del tribunal.- Señor Snape, es eso cierto?

-Si.- respondió Severus sin ni siquiera alzar la cabeza.

-Quiero recordar a todos los miembros de este tribunal que el señor Snape es un reconocido Mortífago que estuvo mas de 20 años al servicio del Que no debe ser Nombrado y se le atribuyen todo tipo de cargos de todos esos años...

-El señor Snape demostró en repetidas ocasiones que peleaba de nuestro lado y su heroica actuación es en gran parte lo que ayudó al señor Potter a vencer a Lord Voldemort.- dijo Albus poniéndose en pie.

-Señor Dumbledor, por mucho que usted sea el presidente honorifico de este tribunal, no podrá negar que la falta del señor Snape no pude quedar impune.

-No creo que señor Snape atacara a esa chica sin ninguna razón.

-Nadie mas que la señorita Stevens puede decirnos que pasó...

-Da la casualidad que tengo aquí a testigos que pueden dar fe de lo realmente ocurrido.

-Ilustrenos señor Dumbledore.- dijo el presidente del tribunal con aburrimiento.

-El señor Lucius Malfoy...

-El señor Malfoy es otro reconocido Mortífago compañero del señor Snape, su testimonio no es valido.

-Bien, el señor Draco Malfoy estará...

-El tampoco nos sirve. Tiene a alguien en su lista de testigos que no tenga la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo?-preguntó el presidente del tribunal con sorna en la voz.

-Claro- dijo Dumbledor con fingida jovialidad- no recordaba lo intolerantes que pueden llegar a ser los miembros de este tribunal. El señor Lucius Malfoy Jr. presenció todo lo ocurrido.

-El señor Malfoy está involucrado sentimentalmente con la hija del señor Snape. Tendremos que estudiar hasta que punto su testimonio es imparcial.

-Bien, señor Potter, es tan amable de contar que pasó?

Todo el tribunal se quedó en silencio. Hermione juró que dejaron de respirar en el momento que Albus nombró a Harry Potter como testigo.

-Claro Profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Harry haciendo uso de la antigua forma de llamar a Albus.

Harry relató todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Contó todo lo que pasó en San Mungo y contó como siguió a Severus para encontrarlo frente a Tanya Stevens con la varita en alto.

Severus oía horrorizado como Harry relataba los hechos de esa noche. Estaba cegado por la ira ya que no recordaba haber exigido a voz de grito que Stevens se arrodillara ante él y pidiera perdón por el daño infligido a su familia.

Harry contó como Snape lanzó la maldición cruciatus y mientras la chica se retorcía en el suelo por las replicas que sacudían su cuerpo, él soltó la varita derrotado, se llevó las manos al pelo mientras repetía "Que he hecho?" como un mantra. Cuando llegaron los aurores, no opuso resistencia y se entregó él mismo.

La sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos.

-Orden por Favor!- dijo el presidente del tribunal alzando la voz- Muy bien señor Potter, tendremos en cuanta su testimonio a la hora de deliberar pero esto es su palabra contra la de la señorita Stevens.

-Está insinuando que Harry miente?- preguntó perplejo Dumbledore.

-No claro que no- respondió atropelladamente el presidente del tribunal.- es solo que...

-Tengo otro testimonio. -dijo Dumbledore cortando la respuesta del presidente.

-Si está pensando en la señora Snape le recordaré que su testimo...

-No, el testimonio que le traigo echará luz sobre todo el asunto. Megan querida, puedes venir aquí?

Hermione vio como la morena de los ojos llorosos se ponía en pie y se acercaba con paso vacilante a Dumbledore. Severus alzó los ojos sorprendido de ver a la chica allí.

-Oh Dios mio! Ahora se quien eres. Megan Taylor de Gryffindor.-dijo Hermione mientras reconocía a su alumna.- Con todo este lío no te había reconocido...

-Diga su nombre completo señorita.- exigió el presidente del tribunal.

-Megan Susan Taylor.- dijo con un hilo de voz la chica.

-Vamos Megan, cuéntales todo.- dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para infundirle confianza.

La chica empezó a relatar todo des de el principio.

Contó lo ocurrido en el baile, como Tanya se empeñaba en molestar a Eileen, lo ocurrido en las clases de duelo, los planes de venganza que Tanya tradaba en su sala común y como se les fue de las manos el día de la fiesta de Navidad.

Megan también les contó entre lagrimas que Tanya las tenía amenazadas y que si contaban algo iría a por ellas. Les contó como la señorita Stevens inventó sobre la marcha que decir si se tomaban represalias en contra de ella mientras Severus Snape llevaba a Eileen a San Mungo.

Después de contarlo todo, Megan sintió un gran alivio. Como si hubiera soltado una pesada carga.

-Gracias Señorita Taylor.

Megan se sentó al lado de Eileen que le dijo un tímido gracias mientras la abrazaba levemente.

-Este tribunal- empezó a decir el presidente- entiende que las causas que llevaron al señor Severus Tobías Snape a usar la Maldición Cruciatus. Tenemos en cuenta que fue él mismo el que se entregó y también los malestares físicos que el ataque gratuito de la señorita Setevens causó en la señora Snape y su estado de gestación. Teniendo eso en cuenta, pedimos la expulsión inmediata de la señorita Stevens del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En cuanto al señor Snape, no podemos pasar por alto su falta ya que es reincidente. Este tribunal condena a una estancia en Azkaban de...

-Deténgase presidente!- dijo Kingsley irrumpiendo en la sala.

-Señor ministro, a que debemos el honor?

-No pueden condenar al señor Snape.

-Pero es reincidente y...

-Nada de "y"- dijo Kingsley molesto.- Quiero recordar al tribunal que en esta sala hay por lo menos 10 magos mayores de edad que pidieron repetidas veces y por escrito la libertad de este caballero y estarán dispuestos a responder por el Señor Snape ante cualquier incidente.

-Señor Ministro, esto es muy irregular. Nos está pidiendo que le dejemos libre y sin castigo?

-Eso es exactamente lo que les pido.

-No podemos hacer eso. No me sirve que sus allegados respondan por él.

-Está bien. Yo respondo por él.

Todas las personas de la sala ahogaron un grito al oír la firme declaración del ministro de Magia.

-En ese caso, Severus Tobías Snape a día 30 de Diciembre, queda libre de todos los cargos y puede volver a sus funciones como director bajo la responsabilidad del Ministro de Magia.

Cuando el presidente del tribunal golpeó con su mazó la mesa, todos soltaron gritos de alegría y aplaudieron felices.

En cuanto los Aurores soltaron a Severus, este fue asaltado por sus dos hijas que se le lanzaron al cuello para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

Hermione miraba la escena mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Severus la vio y se acercó despacio a ella.

-Lo siento.- dijo este con la voz estrangulada como si contuviera el llanto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Abrazó a su marido y le besó.

Severus sonrió y acarició la pequeña curva del vientre de su mujer.

.

.

.

Después de agradecerles a todos todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, los Snape volvieron a su casa.

Esa noche, y sin que sirviera de precedente, durmieron los 4 en la misma cama. Severus respiró hondo y sus sentidos se llenaron del dulce perfume de sus mujercitas y mientras se quedaba dormido rodeado de sus ángeles, Hermione le acarició el pelo y ambos sintieron que su verdadero hogar era estando los unos en los brazos de los otros.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos!**

**Si, estoy con vida! Siento muchísimo el retraso pero he tenido un mes de locos! He trabajado de Lunes a Domingo durante semanas y no tenía casi tiempo libre y el poco que tenía lo empleaba en estar con mi chico. **

**Se que este capi no es de los mas largos y tampoco es que pase nada extremadamente importante pero era necesario para la trama. **

**Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar pero no prometo nada. Lo que si os aseguro es que no voy a dejar este fic sin terminar. :)**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, gracias a todos por los favoritos y las alertas y no dudéis en dejar Reviews! Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y acepto toda clase de sugerencias para ayudarme a mejorar la historia! :D **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Pues si, Tanya es cosa mala y la verdad es que no había pensado en lo de ponerles seguridad pero creo que voy a tomar tu idea para capítulos futuros. **

**minerva91: Me alegra leer que te ha emocionado. Esa era la intención. :)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, es un alivio que Sev no vaya a Azkaban pero la verdad es que le ha ido de muy poco! **

**Alexza Snape: Siento no haberte podido complacer y actualizar antes... Espero que disfrutes del capitulo! ;)**

**sueksnape: Feliz inicio de año para ti también! (Aunque un poco tarde ya...) Severus puede estar contento de tener tanto apoyo! Y en cuanto al futuro de Tanya, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro que hacer con ella. Tengo algunas ideas rondando por mi mente pero no se que va a pasar con ella. Tiempo al tiempo!**

**Sonysnape: Me alegra mucho leer que te gusta mi fic! Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo! :)**

* * *

El regreso a Hogwarts no fue sencillo para la familia Snape.

Aunque Severus había sido absuelto de todos los cargos, no faltaron las cartas de algunos padres preocupados o escandalizados por la actuación del director del colegio.

Albus Dumbledore dijo públicamente que no existía nadie mejor que Severus para estar al frente del colegio y que si él tuviera hijos, estaría encantado de dejarlos bajo su cuidado.

Eileen y Sofía, tuvieron que aguantar miradas cargadas de odio y miedo y muchos cuchicheos a su espalda pero adoptaron la clásica, altiva y fría actitud de los Snape y aguantaron todo estoicamente.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y Severus seguía empeñado en que Hermione no diera clases.

Des de que casi pierden al pequeño Liam, estaba mucho mas protector para con ella y en ocasiones desatendía sus asuntos para estar con ella.

-Sev, el lunes vuelvo al trabajo.

-No.

-Si.

-No me discutas, he dicho que no.

-Yo no soy uno de los alumnos, a mi no me intimidas.- dijo Hermione divertida.

-No insistas, necesitas reposo y meterte en clase con esos cenutrios no es..

-Severus Tobías Snape!- dijo ella claramente molesta.- Ya basta! Llevo des de navidades sin trabajar y vamos a terminar el mes de febrero!

-Estás de casi de seis meses. No quiero arriesgarme a que os pase algo.

-Si me quedo aquí mas tiempo sin hacer nada, si que me va a pasar algo! Voy a morir de aburrimiento!

-Esto está fuera de discusión Hermione.

-No, no lo está.- ella cada vez estaba mas cabreada.

-Si es necesario tomaré medidas como director para que no trabajes.

-No serás capaz...

-No me tientes bruja.

-Severus, mis alumnos están deseando que vuelva.

-Conmigo están bien.

-No me hagas reír Severus! Recuerdo perfectamente lo que es tenerte de profesor...

-Hermione ya vale, he dicho que no.

-Eres lo peor...

Hermione se levantó del sofá en el que estaba tumbada y se marchó del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

.

.

.

Eileen y Luc estaban junto a todos sus compañeros a punto de ir hacia Hogmade. Estaban todos muy abrigados y claramente excitados por la salía de ese sábado.

-Que?- Preguntó Eileen sonriendo tímidamente a Luc.

-Nada.

-Porque me miras así?

-Pues porque estás preciosa.- respondió Lucius Jr. tirando de la visera de la boina de lana de Eileen hasta cubrirle los ojos y besando su nariz.

Hermione y Draco observaban la dulce escena protagonizada por sus hijos con una sonrisa en sus caras.

.

.

Severus tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre el quicio de la ventana mientras veía a su mujer saludar a Harry y partir junto a Malfoy hacia Hogsmade con los alumnos.

Suspiró derrotado. Hermione se había empeñado en volver a dar clase y aunque él se oponía, sabía que ella terminaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana.

Ahora se marchaba al pueblo con los alumnos en lugar de quedarse y descansar que es lo que su sanadora le había recomendado.

Ella no entendía que él simplemente se preocupaba por su salud y la del pequeño Liam...

Aunque no hacía ni 2 meses que habían vuelto al colegio después de la Navidad, Severus volvía a necesitar unas vacaciones...

.

.

.

-Vamos Eileen no va a pasar nada.

-No Luc, no quiero ir.

-Tienes miedo Snape?

-Claro que no! Simplemente no quiero...

-En todos los años de que nos conocemos, nunca has querido entrar... Seguro que tienes miedo.

-Mira, vamos a dejarlo, no quiero ir y no se hable mas!

-Nena, estas temblando?

Eileen no pudo contestar. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin control por su rostro mientras apartaba la mirada de la casa de los gritos.

Lucius Jr. la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla. Su reacción le asustaba, no entendía porque su chica se había puesto así...

-Leen, que te pasa?- preguntó en un susurro el chico.

-Nada- dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz- solo es que... Mi padre... - Ella seguía llorando.

-Que le pasa a tu padre?

-Luc, ahí es donde casi muere desangrado.

Lucius Jr. se maldijo por ser tan jodidamente insensible. El incidente de Severus con la serpiente pasó muchos años antes de que ellos nacieran y a veces olvidaba que todo lo relacionado con Severus afectaba mucho a Eileen.

-Lo siento nena, soy un estúpido.- dijo él apesadumbrado.

-Solo sácame de aquí.

Sin soltar a Eileen, se fueron alejando lentamente de ese lugar sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de la vieja casa de los gritos...

.

.

.

-Hermione se te nota el mal humor a la legua.- dijo divertido Draco. Ella solo resopló.

-Si Herms, problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Harry con socarronería.

-Seguro que es cosa de Severus. Algo habrá hecho.- replicó Draco.

-A ese ni me lo nombres! Me tiene harta!- dijo la chica antes de tomar otro sorbo de su zumo de calabaza.

-Que ha pasado?- preguntó Harry algo mas serio.- Va todo bien?

-Pues no lo se. No quiere que trabaje!

-Ah! Pero eso no es nada!- dijo Draco quitando hierro al asunto.

-Nada?! Eso es todo! No puede mandarme de ese modo. No es mi dueño!

-No, es tu jefe.- dijo Harry ganándose una mirada cargada de odio de su amiga.

-Además, tu tienes unos muy buenos métodos para convencerlo...- dijo Draco alzando las cejas en un gesto insinuante.

-Esa es otra! Des de el incidente de Navidad me tiene a dos velas. Le da pavor tocarme! Y yo ya no puedo mas!

-Vale, vale Herms! No sigas, no me interesa conocer las intimidades de tu dormitorio...

-Lo siento Harry pero es que es frustrante! Joder, estoy embarazada no muriéndome! Necesito sexo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya será menos...- dijo Draco entre risas.

-No es menos Draco, créeme...

Los tres compañeros se quedaron en las tres escobas hablando largo y tendido sobre los problemas de los Sanpe que para desgracia de Harry también incluían algo de su vida sexual...

.

.

.

Esa noche Hermione no bajó a cenar. Severus creía que su mujer seguía con su rabieta y decidió bajar él y dejarla sola.

Cuando entró en su habitación no pudo pasar de la puerta.

Hermione le esperaba desnuda tendida sobre su gran cama. Severus notó como su pulso se aceleraba y su boca se secaba. No se atrevía a moverse.

Hermione le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Que haces?- preguntó Severus con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos Sev, ven aquí...- ronroneó ella y dando unas palmaditas sobre la cama.

-Nena, yo... No se si...

-No va a pasar nada.- dijo ella mientras se acariciaba las curvas.- Estoy bien y te necesito.

-Hermione, creo que lo mejor será que descanses y...

-Nada de eso Severus, o me haces el amor o voy a estallar en llamas!

Hermione vio como su marido dudaba. Sabía que su mente se debatía entre abalanzarse sobre ella o marcharse de allí. Durante unos segundos temió la decisión de su marido pero una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando lo vio acercarse a la cama mientras se desabrochaba la levita...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a tod s! **

**Quiero volver a pedir perdón por el retraso. Si os soy sincera, he tenido lío en el trabajo y se me ha juntado con una crisis. Las musas me abandonaron! **

**Se que este capitulo no es muy largo pero no tengo tiempo para mas y he querido subir algo para que veáis que no me olvido de vosotros! **

**Espero que los disfrutéis e intentaré actualizar pronto. **

**Besitos! :)**

* * *

** Sonysnape: Gracias por seguir fielmente mi fic! Tus sospechas serán disipadas pronto porque en el próximo capitulo se sabrá quien es la persona que planea venganza des de la casa de los gritos. ;)**

** Alexza Snape: Gracias por tus reviews y tu paciencia. Aunque he tardado, aquí dejo otra actualización. En el próximo capitulo sabrás quien es la persona de la casa de los gritos. )**

**ErreDeRojas: Ten por seguro que aunque no actualice muy seguido, os tengo a todas muy presentes! Ya pronto vas a saber quien se esconde en la casa de los gritos. Gracias por tu apoyo! :)**

**patybenededmalfoy: No desesperes, en breve vas a saber quien hay en la casa de los gritos. Gracias por tus reviews! :D**

**minerva91: Pues si, después de esa conversación, Harry se lo va a pensar dos veces antes de volver a preguntar! Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi fic! **

* * *

-Eres una criatura aterradora.- dijo Severus con voz relajada rompiendo el apacible silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía y se dejaba acariciar por su marido. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la bruma post coital abrazados en su gran cama.

-Sabes que si. No se como lo haces pero siempre consigues lo que quieres de mi...

-El gran Severus Snape reconoce una debilidad?- preguntó divertida Hermione mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte volver al trabajo...- respondió este mientras pellizcaba suavemente un rosado pezón de la bruja entre sus brazos.

-Eh!- Hermione le dio un manotazo de forma juguetona.

-Sabes, hacía mucho que tu y yo no disfrutábamos de un buen revolcón...

-Y de quien es la culpa Sev? Tu eres el que no quería tocarme!

-Lo se, pero ahora que se que tu y Liam estáis bien...

No terminó la frase. Se lanzó a lamer el mismo pezón que minutos antes pellizcaba.

-Mmmmmmm... Severus...

-Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, nena.

Severus aprisionó los brazos de su mujer por encima de la cabeza de esta. Una de sus fuertes y grandes manos agarró las delicadas muñecas de Hermione mientras que con la otra, recorría el cuerpecito de la bruja con infinita suavidad.

Ambos se regalaban húmedos y desesperados besos. La habitación fue llenándose poco a poco de suspiros, jadeos y quedos gemidos.

Severus lamía y mordisqueaba los sensibles pezones de Hermione mientras su mano libre empezó a recorrer su cuerpo camino al sur.

Sus dedos rozaron el húmedo y caliente centro de su mujer. Ella se retorció de placer y él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción al encontrarla tan lista para él...

-Severus...- dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.- déjate de juegos.

-Paciencia, bruja.

Siguió acariciando su sexo disfrutando de su humedad y de la cantidad de calor que desprendía.

-Por favor, Sev...- dijo ella mientras se retorcía bajo el toque de su marido.

Severus soltó una risa torcida ante la impaciencia de su mujer y enterró dos dedos dentro de las profundidades de Hermione.

Ella se arqueó y gimió ante la deliciosa intrusión a su cuerpo.

Severus empezó a bombear con su mano mientras con el pulgar acariciaba dando círculos el inflamado clítoris de su bruja.

Hermione se acercaba peligrosamente al orgasmo. Severus empezó a acelerar su movimientos. Ella gemía sin poder contenerse y se retorcía de forma casi violenta.

Cuando Severus vio que su mujer estaba al borde del éxtasis, retiró abruptamente los dedos. A ella no le dio tiempo a protestar ya que en cuestión de segundos su mano fue substituida por su miembro.

Hermione no necesitó mas. Esa primera, certera y brusca embestida la empujó al cielo y se corrió de forma deliciosa.

Severus pudo notar como su mujer se contraía al rededor de su miembro y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para no dejarse llevar y terminar allí mismo.

Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo de su mujer empezaron a remitir, él empezó a moverse.

Empezó de forma tortuosamente lenta. Hermione le regalaba los oídos con gemidos y jadeos entremezclados con su nombre.

La joven bruja tenía las manos firmemente sujetas en la fuerte espalda de su marido.

-Severus, mas...

Él obedeció a su bruja y aceleró sus movimientos. Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron en la espalda de su marido cuando este cambió ligeramente su postura y penetró mas profundo.

Se acercaba al orgasmo, lo notaba peo quería que ella se corriera también. Deslizando una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, empezó a acariciar el erecto clítoris de su esposa. Ella se arqueó contra su mano buscando mas fricción.

-Vamos, córrete para mi, nena.- Dijo él antes de lamer su oído.

Ella no necesitó nada mas. La profunda voz de su marido la arrastró a su segundo orgasmo y se dejó envolver por el placer.

Esta vez Severus no luchó. En cuanto sintió como Hermione se contraía al rededor de su miembro se dejó llevar y se derramó en su interior mientras soltaba un gruñido casi animal.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados formando una maraña de brazos, piernas y cabellos mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones.

Severus acomodó a Hermione sobre su pecho, la besó en la cabeza, los tapó con las sabanas y ambos se dejaron arrastrar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando.

Hermione volvió a sus clases para alivio de todos los alumnos. Severus volvió a retomar todas sus responsabilidades como director. Poco a poco dejó de tener miedo por su mujer y el pequeño Liam. Sus vidas volvían a ser relativamente tranquilas.

Relativamente porque Severus nunca olvidaría cuando encontró a Lucius Jr. y su pequeña Eileen regalándose lascivas caricias y besos junto a los invernaderos aquella tarde que había ido a por unos ingredientes con Neville.

O aquella otra ocasión en la que su bebita Sofía y el descerebrado de James Potter se besaban junto al lago...

No quería admitirlo pero sus niñas habían crecido. Era normal que se sintieran atraídas por el sexo opuesto pero él no tenía porque aguantar ver las lenguas de esos niñatos en las bocas de sus princesas.

.

.

.

El invierno dejó paso a la florida primavera.

Ya estaban en Abril. Hermione contaba ya con 8 meses de embarazo y el calor de la primavera la tenía mas alterada que nunca. Estaba muy irritable. Siempre tenía calor, no estaba cómoda con ninguna ropa y cada dos por tres tenía fuertes calambres.

Severus tenía que soportar estoicamente como su mujer y sus hijas se paseaban por ahí con unos frescos y porque no decirlo, reveladores vestidos veraniegos y pantaloncitos ridículamente cortos.

Daba gracias a Merlín cada día por los uniformes escolares pero nada podía hacer los fines de semana...

.

.

.

Los alumnos estaban impacientes por la salida a Hogsmade del día siguiente. El pueblo en invierno era precioso pero poder pasear bajo el sol y sentarse a tomar un helado era una delicia.

.

.

Mientras, entre las ruinas de la casa de los gritos, alguien también se impacientaba con la visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts de mañana al pueblo.

Si todo salía según sus planes, mañana llevaría a cabo su venganza...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, holita! **

**He vuelto y os traigo un nuevo capitulo para vuestro disfrute! **

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir mi fic. A los nuevos seguidores, bienvenidos y gracias por darme una oportunidad! Y gracias por los nuevos favoritos y los que me habéis puesto en alerta. **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: En este capi vas a salir de dudas y por fin se sabe quen quiere perturbar la tranquilidad de los Snape!**

**patybenededmalfoy: Liam está a puntito de llegar! Y en cuanto a la casa de los gritos, hay sales de dudas! ;)**

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, Snape y Hermione son muy fogosos! Intentaré actualizar mas seguido pero no prometo nada! XD**

**Sonysnape: Puedes estar tranquila que Liam va a estar mas o menos bien. La verdad es que a mi también me gustaba la idea de Sev rodeado de mujeres pero es que un mini Severus correteando por el castillo puede ser adorable! **

**TequilaNervous: Primero y antes que nada, bienvenida y gracias por los reviews! Y en este capitulo vas a salir de dudas en cuanto a lo que se cuece en la casa de los gritos... ;)**

**ErreDeRojas: Gracias a ti por regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo leyendo y dejando reviews! Hoy vas a saber quien es la persona de la casa de los gritos! **

**Dana: Quiero agradecerte de verdad los reviews que me dejas. Me río muchísimo leyendo tus opiniones y te aseguro que las valoro mucho! Eres un verdadero encanto! :)**

* * *

El Hall de Hogwarts era un hervidero de vida ese sábado por la mañana. Todos los alumnos des de tercer curso se agolpaban en la puerta esperando el permiso para dar comienzo a su día en Hogsmade.

Eileen y el resto de las animadoras de Slytherin aparecieron luciendo sus impecables uniformes nuevos y llamando la atención de practimente todo el alumnado masculino. Aprovechando la salida al pueblo y el buen tiempo reinante, las chicas habían decidido tomar las fotos del equipo de animadoras.

Lucius Jr. se quedó embobado ante la llegada de su chica. Él iba a ser el encargado de hacer el reportaje fotográfico de las chicas.

.

.

.

Hermione no se había encontrado bien esa mañana. Había pasado muy mala noche dando vueltas sin parar en la cama y sin poder dormir mas de 20 minutos seguidos.

Su marido no tuvo que insistirle mucho para que esa mañana se quedara en la cama y no fuera a acompañar a los chicos a Hogsmade.

Severus se veía claramente preocupado por su mujer. El que la bruja no hubiera insistido en que quería acompañar a los chicos era una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien.

-Quizás deberías ir a ver a Poppy...

-Sev, solo ha sido una mala noche. Liam ha estado inquieto y no he podido descansar...

-No se, yo creo que podrías ir a verla, o puedo llamarla para que venga aquí.

-No molestes a Poppy, Severus.

-Bueno, tu quédate en la cama. Yo estaré en el despacho arreglando papeleo.- Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Cualquier cosa que necesites, por pequeña que sea, quiero que me lo pidas.

-Si, señor!- dijo ella divertida haciendo un saludo militar.

-No estoy de broma, Hermione.

-Vale Sev, no seas tan cascarrabias. Intentaré dormir un poco..

-Y me avisarás si lo necesitas.

-Si, te lo prometo.

Severus se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Esperó que su mujer se acomodara para dormir y salió de la habitación intentando no hace ruido.

.

.

.

-Chicos, nos vamos!- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

-Donde está mi madre, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Eileen al ver allí a Draco.

-Hoy no ha dormido muy bien y se ha quedado descansando.

Después de que Draco diera algunas instrucciones a los alumnos, todos emprendieron el camino hacia Hogsmade.

.

.

.

Las animadoras, dirigidas por Luc, empezaron con su sesión fotográfica.

Tomaron fotos en los lugares mas emblemáticos del pueblo. Los tenderos estuvieron encantados de que unas jovencitas tan guapas se tomaran fotos en sus establecimientos.

La mañana les pasó volando entre risas y poses y decidieron ir a comer todos a Las tres Escobas.

Luc y Eileen se sorprendieron gratamente al ver a Lucius sentado en una de las mesas con Harry y Draco.

-Padrino!- dijo alegremente Eileen mientras se acercaba al abuelo de Luc.

-Pero si está aquí mi princesita! Merlín Eileen cada día estás mas guapa!- Dijo este antes de besar a su ahijada en ambas mejillas.

-Abuelo.- Saludó Luc besando a Lucius.

-Porque no os sentáis?- preguntó Harry a los chicos.

-Nos encantaría pero hemos venido con las animadoras y los chicos del equipo nos esperan.- dijo Luc.

-Portaos bien chicos.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Los chicos sonrieron como respuesta y se acercaron a su mesa cogidos de la mano.

.

.

.

-Y mamá está en el castillo con Pansy?- preguntó Draco a su padre.

-Si, Severus me mandó una lechuza bien temprano diciendo que Hermione no se encontraba muy bien pero que él tenía trabajo y no podía acompañaros al pueblo. Así que levanté el culo de la cama y me vine para acá. Tu madre en cuanto se enteró de lo que pasaba, avisó a tu mejer y ambas se fueron al castillo para pasar el día con Hermione.

-No estará exagerando Severus?- preguntó Harry.

-Es posible, pero ya sabes como está con Hermione des de el incidente de Navidad...

Los tres siguieron comiendo y charlando de los últimos acontecimientos.

.

.

.

-Ni hablar!- dijo Eileen tajante.

-Vamos Leen- dijo una de las chicas- unas fotos en la casa de los gritos serían geniales!

-He dicho que no. Yo no voy.

-Tienes miedo Snape?- preguntó con sorna un compañero de equipo de Luc.

Como respuesta solo consiguió una mirada de puro odio de lo mas parecida a las de Severus.

-Quizás si las hacemos frente a la casa el efecto será parecido y no tenemos necesidad de entrar...- dijo Luc con esperanza.

-Eso podría funcionar.- dijo otra de las animadoras.

-Si! El escenario es genial!- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Que me dices, nena?- Preguntó Lucius Jr. mientras besaba la sien de su chica.

Eileen levantó la vista y vio como todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Suspiró resignada.

-Vaaaaaleeee. Supongo que tenéis razón.

La mesa estalló en gritos de jubilo y aplausos.

Los chicos terminaron sus postres y pagaron la cuenta.

-Ya os vais Luc?- preguntó Harry

-Si, vamos a tomar las últimas fotos.

-No os alejéis demasiado y sed buenos.- Dijo Lucius sonriendo.

Los muchachos se despidieron y emprendieron el camino hacia las afueras donde se erguía de forma amenazante la vieja Casa de los Gritos.

.

.

.

-Vale, lo tenemos!- gritó Luc a las chicas.- Han quedado unas fotos geniales!

Todos celebraron con aplausos y alegría menos Eileen que estaba mirando a la casa con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

-Estas bien?- Preguntó Luc a su lado sobresaltándola.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó una de las animadoras- Podemos ir a por unas Cervezas de Mantequilla antes de volver al castillo!

-Claro!- respondió Luc con una sonrisa.- Vamos Leen?

-Adelantaros vosotros. Necesito unos minutos a solas.

-Vas a estar bien?- Preguntó él con algo de preocupación.

-Si, tranquilo. Solo será un momento.- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Luc y los demás se marcharon de allí no muy convencidos de dejar sola a Eileen.

.

.

La joven estaba mirando a la casa. Su mente era una bullicio de pensamientos entremezclados. Su padre casi muriendo en esa casa, su madre casi perdiendo al pequeño Liam, ella en San Mungo para Navidad, su padre en la vista del ministerio por agredir a Tanya...

Esa casa tenía la capacidad de sacar a relucir todos los malos momentos que había vivido.

Se secó las lagrimas y se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso hacia Las Tres Escobas.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando oyó algo a su espalda. Fue a girarse mientras temblaba pero antes de poder hacerlo oyó un Desmayus que le impactó en el costado. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

Eileen tenía frío y las muñecas le dolían muchísimo. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su vista tardó unos segundos en enfocarse.

Donde estaba? Intentó mover los brazos y algo se lo impidió. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver con horror que estaba atada a lo que parecía ser una Cruz de San Andres (es una cruz de madrea que se usa en las practicas Sado-Masoquistas.) cuyos grilletes apretaban dolorosamente sus muñecas y tobillos.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada buscando alguna pista de donde se encontraba y de quien la había llevado allí. La habitación estaba medio destruida. Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Había una gran y muy vieja cama con dosel medio rota, un viejo piano prácticamente destruido y poco mas.

Eileen vio en un rincón del suelo de esa habitación una mancha oscura, casi negra, de gran tamaño. Empezó a temblar de puro terror. Su subconsciente le estaba gritando donde estaba pero ella no quería creerlo. Justo frente a ella había una vieja silla y tras la silla una ventana medio tapiada que dejaba ver un paisaje que ella conocía bien.

Eileen empezó a llorar al entender que estaba dentro de La Casa de los Gritos. Esa mancha oscura es donde su padre casi pierde la vida y estaba segura que en esa habitación es donde ella perdería la suya.

La puerta que estaba a la izquierda de Eileen se abrió con un fuerte golpe sobresaltándola.

Una oscura forma se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. Intentó gritar pero el miedo la tenía paralizada.

-Hola Eileen. Hoy nos vamos a divertir un poco.- dijo la persona frente a ella con una sádica sonrisa.

La joven Snape se encogió de miedo cuando su atacante se puso en pie y con su sucio dedo empezó a recorrer de forma lasciva su cuello.

Frente a la joven Eileen Snape estaba ni mas ni menos que Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a tod s! **

**Aquí dejo otro capitulo que espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo! Advierto, vais a odiar mucho a Ron! **

**No entretengo mas. a leer! :)**

* * *

**minerva91: Me alegra leer que te sorprendí. Espero que te guste como sigue! **

**.**

**Mama Shmi: En este capi queda explicado pq Ron está aquí. Ya me dirás que te parece!**

**.**

**patybenededmalfoy: Frena tus ansias porque aquí te dejo el capitulo! :D**

**.**

**TequilaNervous: No lo esperabas verdad? ;) Ya me dirás a ver que te parecen los sucesos en la casa de los gritos!**

**.**

**Sonysnape: He actualizado lo antes que he podido. Espero que disfrutes del capi! :)**

**.**

**marianatika: Gracias por leer mis fics y por declararte mi fan! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión! :) Espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos! **

**.**

**Alexza Snape: Me alegra saber que te gustan mis actualizaciones. Ya me contarás que te parece esta! :)**

**.**

* * *

-No vas a saludar al tío Ron?- preguntó este mientras seguía acariciando el cuello de la chica.- Sabes? Es una pena que tus padres me apartaran de ti. Te has convertido en una brujita muy, muy guapa. Casi parece imposible que seas hija del murciélago!

Eileen estaba paralizada por el miedo. Había oído hablar de Ron y lo que le habían contado no era bueno. Él divulgó el secreto de que Severus era su padre antes de que ella naciera traicionando así a su madre.

Le costaba creer que ese sucio pervertido fuera el hermano de su tía Ginny. Lo último que sabía de él es que se había marchado de su casa haía años dejando destrozados a sus padres y hermanos.

-No..no me hagas daño...- lloró Eileen.

-Oh pequeña..- dijo antes de lamer su cuello- No es a ti a quien quiero hacer daño.

-Suéltame por favor...

-Sabes? Voy a contarte una historia que puede que te ayude a entender esta situación. Hace muchos años, bastantes años antes de que tu nacieras, tu madre y yo eramos inseparables. Ella era todo mi mundo y lo habría dado todo por ella. Pasamos nuestros años de Hogwarts juntos construyendo poco a poco lo que parecía iba a ser un futuro juntos. Pasamos muchos malos momentos juntos pero tu madre siempre encontraba la manera de seguir adelante y animarme. Como bien sabrás, en aquellos años estábamos en guerra. Tu madre, Harry y yo fuimos en busca de la manera de terminar con Voldemort. Ese viaje nos aclaró mucho las ideas y nos unió mucho mas. La noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, por fin pude besar a tu madre, Harry mató a Voldemort y todo terminó. Pero como tu muy bien sabes, en todas las historias, hay un villano y ahí es donde entra tu padre. El muy bastardo había dado su vida por la causa y tu madre, Harry y yo vimos como una serpiente gigante lo hería mortalmente en el cuello. Tu madre, en lugar de quedarse conmigo y celebrar la victoria, me dejó para ir corriendo a intentar salvar a tu padre. Por lo que se, tu querida madre tuvo que emplear magia oscura para mantener con vida a ese engendro... La muy perra consiguió mantener con vida a ese monstruo que tienes por padre y yo pasé a segundo plano. Des de ese momento para tu madre solo existía Snape, no salía de San Mungo, me dijo que lo nuestro podía esperar, que me quería pero que la salud de el profesor era mas importante. Y yo la creí. Decidí esperar por ella. Snape salió del hospital casi al mismo tiempo que nos enteramos de que los padres de Hermione habían sido asesinados. El bastardo de tu padre apareció en el funeral y ahí empezó su acercamiento. Empezaron a escribirse casi a diario y el resto es historia. Tu madre cogió mi corazón y lo rompió en mil pedacitos porque el hijo de puta de tu padre se cruzó en mi camino...

-Y que culpa tengo yo de eso?- consiguió preguntar Eileen entre sollozos.

-Tu? Ahora llegamos a esa parte. Tu padre, destrozó la juventud de tu madre, dejándola embarazada de ti. Él no quería que se supiera y yo me encargué de contar a todos que él era el padre del niño que esperaba Hermione. Tu madre me odió y se apartó de mi del todo y tu padre me obligó a pasar todo un verano haciendo los trabajos mas bajos y sucios en el colegio para poder graduarme. Esperaba que todo terminara ahí pero tu padre es alguien bien relacionado y movió algunos hilos para destrozar mi vida. Des de ese verano, no he podido mantener un empleo mas de dos semanas. Nunca me han contratado para un trabajo de verdad. Un héroe de guerra como yo y sin un empleo de verdad! Todo eso ha destrozado mi vida. Mi novia me dejó, mi familia estaba furiosa conmigo. Un buen día cogí mis pocas pertenencias y algo de dinero que tenían mis padres y me largué de allí. He estado mal viviendo en las calles por culpa tuya y de tu padre. Y hoy por fin, podré cobrármelas todas. Tu padre me quitó lo que mas quería y me dejó sin nada. Yo voy a quitarle a él la causa de todos mis problemas que eres tu. Cuando venga a por mi, se vengará y lo mandarán a Azkaban para siempre.

-Te matará...

-Me da igual! No ves que yo no tengo nada? Que me matara sería el mejor final para mi. Pero él perderá a su mujer y a sus hijos...

Eileen no podía parar de llorar. Ron se reía como un maníaco mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Bien, pequeña Eileen, se acabó la charla.

Antes de que Eileen pudiera reaccionar, Ron la dejó muda.

Cogió el cuchillo y rasgó la parte de arriba del uniforme de la niña. EL sujetador negro de Eileen quedó a la vista.

Ron se relamía ante la visión de los llenos pechos de la bruja.

-Creo que voy a divertirme un poco contigo antes de matarte...

Acto seguido empezó a amasar los pechos de Eileen mientras esta se retorcía intentando apartarse del contacto.

Cortó el sujetador de un tirón y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones de la chica. Eileen se retorcía y gritaba en silencio.

Ron empezó a pasar el cuchillo por la blanca piel de la bruja llenándola de pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

Sin dejar de lamer sus pechos, con una de sus manos empezó a recorrer uno de los muslos de Eileen. Poco a poco fue subiendo la falda del uniforme y sus sucios dedos empezaron a acariciar la entrepierna de la niña por encima de la ropa interior.

-Llevas demasiada ropa, pequeña.. -dijo en un jadeo.

En dos rápidos movimientos, bajó la falda y arrancó las bragas de Eileen dejándola solo con las deportivas y los calcetines.

-Mucho mejor así- dijo mientras se frotaba la erección por encima de los pantalones.- Gracias a Merlín que has salido a tu madre...

Eileen lloraba y temblaba de miedo.

Las sucias manos de Ron se dirigieron directamente al sexo de Eileen.

La acariciaba de forma lasciva mientras lamía su cuello.

La joven bruja rezaba a Merlín porque ese maníaco la matara y terminara con todo de una vez. Y de pronto todo se detuvo.

Ron voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el viejo piano que cedió bajo su peso y cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito.

Eileen vio como Lucius Malfoy entraba en la habitación varita en alto. Justo detrás entro Luc que se lanzó a patear el cuerpo de Ron que seguía en el suelo.

Lucius desató e Eileen con una pasado de varita y la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. La envolvió en su capa y la abrazó contra su pecho.

.

.

.

Eileen abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando un techo blanco envuelta en unas cálidas mantas. Intentó incorporarse.

-No querida!- dijo Poppy apresuradamente.- quédate tumbada y descansa un poco mas.

-Donde están todos?- Preguntó la chica con la voz ronca.

-El señor Malfoy y el joven Luc están declarando con los Aurores, tu padre está recuperándose dos camas mas allá y tu madre está dando a luz en San Mungo.

-Dando a luz?! Pero si está solo de ocho meses!

-Tranquila querida, todo está bien. Narcissa y Pansy Malfoy están con ella.

-Y mi padre? Que narices hace en una cama? Que ha pasado?

La enfermera no sabía si contestar a la chica pero en ese momento entró Lucius Malfoy a la enfermería.

-Poppy, yo me encargo.

-Claro Señor Malfoy.- y la enfermera salió discretamente.

-Que ha pasado? Donde está Luc?

-Luc está con la doctora Ginny en el despacho de Draco. Está muy alterado y ella está intentando calmarlo.c

Eileen empezó a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se acomodaba contra el cabecero de la cama. Lucius la abrazó y la dejó llorar contra su pecho.

-Supongo que quieres saber que ha pasado...

Eileen solo asintió.

-Luc estaba en las tres escobas con tus amigos. Él estaba inquieto porque tu no volvías. pero alguien le dijo que tu habías decidido volver al castillo. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a tu padre y a tu madre paseando por los jardines. Tu madre tenía unos fuertes calambres y caminar los calmaba un poco. Narcissa y Pansy estaban con ellos. Luc estaba repasando las fotos distraidamente y de pronto se quedó paralizado. preguntó por ti y todos dijeron que no te habian visto. Se alteró muchísimo y empezó a decir que teníamos que ir a por ti. Tu madre cogió la foto que estaba mirando Luc y vio a alguien asomado en una de las ventanas de la casa de los gritos. Severus amplió la foto y todos pudimos reconocer a Ronald Weasley. Luc contó lo que pasó y no fue muy difícil atar cabos. Tu padre quiso ir a por él y matarlo pero todos sabíamos que si pasaba eso lo enviarían a Azkaban así que para evitar que fuera a por Ron, Luc y yo le lanzamos un desmayus a la vez y fuimos a buscarte, el resto ya lo sabes...

-Y mi madre?

-Por lo que se, el parto se ha adelantado y en estos momentos está dando a luz.

Eileen intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido..

.

.

Severus se removió en su cama. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido golpearon con fuerza su consciencia y se levantó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a su pequeña Eileen llorando en brazos de Lucius. Saltó de la cama y se abalanzó a abrazar a su hija.

-Mi pequeña, estas bien?- preguntó claramente alterado.

-Mas o menos papi...- Eileen empezó a llorar en los brazos de su padre.

-Mi princesa, ya pasó. Nadie volverá ha hacerte daño nunca mas.- dijo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Sofía entró en la enfermería. Severus cogió a sus dos hijas y se marcharon a San Mungo.

Las dos niñas esperaron pacientemente junto a Narcissa, Panssy y Draco a que Hermion terminara de dar a luz.

Media hora mas tarde, Severus salía con una gran sonrisa.

-Todo ha salido bien. Hermione y el pequeño Liam están bien. Ya no soy el único hombre de la casa.

Todos se turnaron para abrazar al orgulloso papá.

Unos minutos después, todos pudieron pasar a la habitación. Una Hermione agotada pero irradiando felicidad les recibió con el bebé en brazos.

-Os presentamos a Liam Severus Snape.- dijo sonriendo.

El pequeño Liam era un calco de Severus cuando era bebé. Blanco como la nieve, y con los ojos y el pelo negros igualitos a los de su padre. La feliz mamá dejó al pequeño en los brazos de su padre y abrazó a su pequeña Eileen entre sollozos.

-Lo siento mucho mi vida. Esto no tendría que haberte pasado...

-Mamá, no es tu culpa...

-Estás bien?

-Vamos Hermione, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso- dijo Draco acercándose a ellas y besando a ambas en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar de lo ocurrido, de agradecer y de pedir perdón.

Severus sostenía a su pequeño Liam mientras miraba a su mujer y a sus dos hijas y daba gracias a Merlín por tenerles a todos allí con él.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo! A esta historia se le acaba la cuerda. No creo que pueda alargarla mucho mas pero hasta que llegue el momento, disfrutad de los capis que le quedan! :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me han añadido a favoritos o me han puesto en seguimiento y mil gracias a todos los que me regaláis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo y me dejáis un review. Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo! **

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Pues si, Lucius hizo bien en "atacar" a Sev e impedir que algo peor pasara. Te puedo asegurar que Severus le está muy agradecido y para nada enfadado. **

**TequilaNervous: Por lo que leo tu también eres de las que odia a Ron! XD En este capi podrás leer el castigo de Ron y espero satisfacerte! :)**

**Aurora Snape: No mueras de nervios que aquí te dejo otra actualización. Me encanta que te esté gustando! :)**

**Sonysnape: Pues si, Liam ha llegado y Sev ya no es el único hombre de la casa. Espero que te guste este capitulo!  
**

**Alexza Snape: Me alegra mucho leer que te van gustando los capis que subo. Disfruta de este también! ;)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, parece que Eileen atrae los problemas pero eso es uno de los gajes de ser hija de Severus Snape. la pobre niña no lo tiene nada fácil! **

**marianatika: Gracias por el review. Aquí te dejo otro capi que espero disfrutes! **

**ErreDeRojas: Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review pero creo que vas a tener que ponerte a la cola para matar a Ron! Somos muchas las que queremos hacerlo sufrir! Besitos y gracias por tus reviews!**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana llegó pero Eileen no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases. Los alumnos pensaban que era debido a que Hermione había dado a luz pero solo Lucius Jr. sabía la verdad.

Des de el incidente del sábado en la casa de los gritos, no pudo ver a su novia por mas de 20 minutos.

.

.

.

Las clases llegaron a su fin 3 horas antes de lo previsto ya que ese día no tendrían pociones. Luc dejó sus cosas en su cuarto y se marchó a ver a Eileen.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-En que puedo ayudarlo señor Malfoy?- preguntó Severus tras abrir la puerta.

-He venido a ver como está Eileen.- respondió este claramente nervioso.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó a un lado y dejó pasar a su alumno.

La imagen que esperaba a Luc dentro de esa estancia, no era para nada lo que él esperaba. Creía que encontraría a Eileen decaída y llorosa verla riendo junto a su madre con el pequeño Liam en brazos le dejó confundido.

-Luc!- dijo Eileen al verle parado en la puerta.

-Hola. Que tal va todo? Preguntó con cierta reticencia.

-Bien!- respondió con demasiado entusiasmo Eileen.

-Que tal estás Luc?- preguntó Hermione con amabilidad mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para que Severus se sentara.

-Bien. He venido a ver que tal estabais.- dijo él mirando a sus padrinos.

-Muy amable por su parte joven Malfoy.- respondió Severus.- Quiere un té?

-Si claro, gracias.

Lucius Jr. observaba como Eileen acunaba tranquilamente al pequeño Liam bajo la mirada de Hermione y Severus. La escena parecía de lo mas normal y hogareña, pero algo no encajaba del todo en la situación.

-Nenita- dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato, porque no acuestas a Liam?

-Claro mamá.

-Ve llevándolo tu y enseguida me reúno con vosotros.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eileen se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y entró por la puerta de la derecha para dejar durmiendo a su hermanito.

-Como está?- preguntó Luc una vez la puerta se cerró.

-Ella dice que bien.- respondió Hermione en voz baja.

-Y como está de verdad?- preguntó Luc en un susurro?

-Pues la verdad es que nadie lo sabe- empezó a decir Severus- está extrañamente feliz y tranquila...

-Lo se, no es normal...- la voz de Luc apenas se oía.

-Han pasado dos días y no la he oído llorar.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba para ir con sus hijos.

-El abuelo me dijo que cuando despertó en la enfermería había llorado un poco pero que enseguida se recompuso...

-No se señor Malfoy- hablaba Severus mientras su mujer entraba en la habitación- pero conozco a mi hija y se que algo no va bien.

-Lo se, ella y su manía de querer mostrar debilidad...- Severus estudió la expresión de su ahijado después de que este soltara la frase. Realmente Eileen se parecía demasiado a él.

-Mañana tiene que ir al ministerio a declarar.

-Lo se, el abuelo también tiene que ir. A mi me tomaron declaración ayer.

-Me preocupa que Eileen se vuelva a cruzar con el mal nacido de Weasley.- Severus escupió con amargura el apellido de Ron.

-La estaré esperando para lo que necesite.- dijo Luc con determinación.

-Eres bueno para ella- dijo Severus después de pensarlo durante unos minutos.- Agradezco que estés aquí para ella.

Y sin añadir nada mas, Severus se levantó y cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con su mujer y sus hijos dejando a Luc solo en el salón sumido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

El martes por la mañana los alumnos de Hogwarts recibieron con gran entusiasmo la noticia de que no tendrían clase de Pociones. Todos sabían que Hermione estaba de baja por maternidad pero el director Snape era el encargado de dar las clases por ella y ese martes el director se encontraba ausente por asuntos personales y los alumnos celebraron esa noticia. Por un día se podrían librar de las duras clases que impartía su director.

Por otra parte, Hermione, Severus y Eileen Snape llegaron muy temprano al ministerio de Magia vía Red Flu.

Ese día Eileen tenía que declarar en contra de Ron por lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos. Ese día conocerían la sentencia que se le aplicaría al acusado y Severus deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el beso del dementor para semejante monstruo.

.

.

Severus estaba sentado al lado de su hija mayor mientras esperaban a que les avisaran para entrar a la sala. Hermione había ido a por un café.

Eileen estaba increíblemente tranquila. Severus cojió una de las manos de su hija y la apretó para infundir apoyo. La chica alzó la vista de sus zapatos y sonrío a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Severus se moría por entrar en la mente de su hija y saber que pensaba realmente pero des de el incidente de hacía unos meses, nunca volvió ha hacerlo.

-Estás bien nenita?- preguntó este acercando a su hija y besándola en la sien.

-Si, no te preocupes papi. Simplemente tengo ganas de que termine todo esto.

Hermione se acercaba a su marido y a su hija.

-Va todo bien?

-Si, todo bien, Hermione. Sabes algo de Liam?

-Si, Ginny me ha mandado su patronus y todo está tranquilo.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron a la sala.

Dentro de la habitación, había un estado donde esperaba el mago encargado del caso. Estaba flanqueado por dos aurores. A su derecha había una silla con cadenas donde todos suponían sentarían a Ron.

Hermione y Severus se sentaron a un lado de su hija que permanecía de pie frente a la silla se suponía que era para ella.

El mago encargado del caso, se acercó a Eileen.

-Buenos días señorita Snape. Soy Arthur Walsh, jefe de Aurores del distrito.- dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Eileen.

la chica se limitó a asentir mientras estrechaba la fuerte manos del Auror de pelo castaño oscuro y complexión fuerte.

-No esté nerviosa señorita, usted solo va a prestar declaración como ya hicieron ayer los señores Malfoy. Luego deliberaremos y haremos saber al acusado su sentencia. Usted no tiene porqué estar presente en esa última parte si no lo desea.

-No, quiero verlo.- dijo Eileen con determinación.

-Está bien... Vamos a empezar, siéntese.- dijo Arthur señalando la silla detrás de Eileen.

La chica se sentó. La expresión de su cara era clavada a la de su padre. Una mascara de frialdad ocultaba a la perfección sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Eileen relató los hechos tal como los recordaba.

Sintió nauseas mientras recordaba como ese cerdo había acariciado su cuerpo.

A Severus le hervía la sangre al oír todo lo sucedido de los labios de su hija. Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras escuchaba horrorizada lo sucedido. Eileen fue incapaz de mirar a sus padres ni una sola vez mientras contaba lo que pasó. Se sentía sucia, sentía vergüenza, asco...

Respondió de forma mecánica a las preguntas que le formulaba el jefe de Aurores del distrito. La joven no cambió su expresión de frialdad mientras duró su declaración y preguntas posteriores.

Su aspecto era el de una chica tranquila, fría y calculadora aunque por dentro su alma estaba rota en pedazos y se retorcía de dolor pero no podía ni quería mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad frente a sus padres. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se tragó sus lagrimas y siguió respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían.

-Bien señorita Snape, creo que tenemos lo que necesitamos.- Dijo Arthur después de una larga declaración.- con los datos que nos ha proporcionado y los que nos dieron en su momento los señores Malfoy tenemos prueba suficientes. Vamos a deliberar unos minutos en lo que tarden en traer al señor Weasley. Pueden esperar aquí si lo desean.

Arthur y los tres Aurores abandonaron la sala dejando a los Snape solos.

-Nena, nos vamos?- preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a su hija.

-No- respondió esta con una voz cargada de odio.- quiero ver como castigan a ese miserable.

Nadie dijo nada mas. Severus se limitó a abrazar a su hija.

.

.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Ronald Weasley entraba a la sala esposado y flanqueado por los mismos Aurores que habían estado presentes en la declaración.

Lo sentaron en la silla y las cadenas se ajustaron a su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera ni un milímetro. Los Aurores seguían apuntándole con las varitas.

Ron estaba tranquilo, incluso se podía ver una media sonrisa en sus labios. Miró a Eileen a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la chica no le apartaba la mirada ni se mostraba asustada. Luego miró al matrimonio Snape divertido de ver las miradas de odio que le mandaban.

-Ronal Bilius Weasley- empezó el jefe de Aurores- se le acusa de robo, secuestro e intento de violación y asesinato. Contamos con los testimonios de los señores Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Draco Malfoy y de la señorita Eileen Jean Snape que fueron testigos oculares de lo sucedido. Contamos también con una declaración jurada y por escrito de sus padres y hermanos donde relatan como les robó y donde reniegan de usted. Este jurado, después de tener en cuenta estas pruebas y de estar al corriente de los, en teoría, sus motivos para llevar a cabo estos infames actos, hemos dictaminado que el acusado será ejecutado hoy mismo por el beso del dementor.

-Nooo!- gritó Eileen poniéndose de repente en pie y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.- No pueden hacer eso!

-Señorita, este es el hombre que quiso abusar de usted y matarla!- dijo sorprendido Arthur.

-Eileen, no sabes lo que dices- dijo Hermione mientras ella y Severus intentaban calmar a su hija.

-Eso lo se muy bien! Pero no quiero que le den la satisfacción de morir. Él me lo dijo claramente, morir sería lo mejor que le podría pasar! No tiene nada! No lo entienden?

-Señorita Snape, esto es muy comprensible pero no merece otra cosa.- dijo el jefe de Aurores.

-Si que lo merece. Que se pudra en Azkaban. Que lo dejen solo donde no tenga contacto con nadie, donde puede pensar cada día como ha estropeado su vida y con el constante pensamiento de que va a morir solo porqué no le importa a nadie... Merece sufrir hasta el día de su muerte.

Todos miraban a Eileen muy sorprendidos. Hermione estaba asombrada de la crueldad y odio que albergaba su hija, los Aurores y Arthur pensaban que la idea de la chica era mas que valida y Severus estaba orgullosisimo de su pequeña por mostrarse implacable y despiadada ante semejante monstruo.

-Bien, teniendo en cuenta que esto es deseo de la victima del intento de asesinato y violación del señor Weasley, este tribunal le condena al aislamiento en Azkaban bajo la constante vigilancia de un dementor hasta el fin de sus días.- golpeó con el mazo sobre la mesa y miró a Eileen que sonreía con suficiencia.

Todos los presentes pudieron ver como se llevaban a Ron mientras este suplicara que no le hicieran caso a esa niña y por favor le mataran.

Hermione y Severus abrazaron a su hija contentos de que todo hubiera terminado ya por fin.

.

.

.

En cuento llegaron al castillo, Eileen se despidió y se marchó a su sala común.

-Severus- dijo Hermione- me preocupa. Está demasiado tranquila.

-Deja que ella lo lleve a su manera Herms.

.

.

.

Eileen estaba cerca de su sala común cuando empezó a encontrarse mal. Los nervios de estos días empezaban a aflorar. Estaba mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared cercana. Ya no podía fingir mas. Sentía nauseas y su mente era un constante bombardeo de las imágenes de ese cerdo tocándola y se empezó a sentir sucia.

Luc la vio contra la pared respirando con dificultad mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Leen?- preguntó algo temeroso.

La chica alzó la vista y vio a su novio acercándose lentamente. Se obligó a tragar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. No quería que nadie la viera flaquear.

Lucius Jr. acarició el rostro empapado en sudor de Eileen pero esta se apartó de su toque como si este quemara.

-Que pasa leen?- preguntó el chico acercándose de nuevo.

-No me toques!- chilló Eileen. Se sentía sucia y cualquier toque sobre su cuerpo le recordaba a ese maníaco.

-Nena, soy yo, Luc...- dijo el chico con tono asustado.

-Déjame! Estoy sucia, no te acerques. Mereces estar con alguien limpio!

Eileen empezó a correr pero se tambaleó y cayó al suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

Lucius Jr. se acercó a su chica y la cogió en brazos. La acunó contra su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia el baño de los prefectos.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, pasó de largo de la gran piscina y se encaminó a una de las grandes duchas que allí había. La encendió y dejó a Eileen en el suelo.

-Dúchate nena, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Eileen esperó a que Lucius se diera la vuelta para desnudarse y entrar en la ducha.

Luc se quedó de espaldas a ella esperando a que terminara. Eileen empezó a frotar su cuerpo con fuerza para intentar eliminar esa sensación de suciedad.

Su mente no dejaba de mandarle imágenes de lo sucedido. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ya no pudo mas. Se dejó caer en el suelo bajo el chorro de la ducha, se abrazó las piernas con los brazos contra su pecho y dejó que estallara el dique y empezó a llorar.

Lloraba con desesperación y agonía. Luc se giró y se le partió el corazón de ver a Eileen de ese modo. El agua caliente le pegaba el pelo a la cara. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido a los fuertes sollozos y su cara se contraía de dolor por el desesperado llanto.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Luc se lanzó a la ducha vestido y todo. Ayudó a Eileen a ponerse en pie y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Luc estaba empapado y con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo pero temía que si soltaba a Eileen, esta se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Llora, nena. Sacalo todo. Desahógate de una vez y no guardes nada.- susurraba Lucius Jr. en el oído de su novia.

Y allí, bajo el agua de aquella ducha, Eileen lloró durante horas hasta que se quedó sin lagrimas y Luc no la dejó ni un segundo sola.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí dejo otro capi. No es de los mas largos pero es que ando atareadisima! XD**

**Gracias de nuevo por darme una oportunidad y leer mi fic. Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y por supuesto por los reviews! :)**

* * *

**Hoy no puedo responder a los reviews pero muchas gracias a mis incondicionales:**

**Alexza Snape, TequilaNervous, Mama Shmi, Sonysnape, ErreDeRojas, patybenededmalfoy.**

**Soy de lo mejor, de verdad! **

**Besitos y nos leemos! :)**

* * *

Poco a poco, la situación se fue normalizando en el castillo pero no fue fácil. Pasaron unas semanas muy duras.

Eileen lloró. Lloró toda su frustración, sus miedos, inseguridades y tensión acumulada durante días. Durante el día asistía a sus clases como una autómata. No reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mas de lo debido. Por las tardes se encerraba en las habitaciones de sus padres y lloraba.

Severus y Hermione estaban contentos porque por fin su hija mostraba sus sentimientos contenidos.

Luc, estaba muy preocupado por su chica ya que esta no le había dejado acercarse des de el día que se derrumbó en las duchas.

A la mañana siguiente de que por fin Eileen empezara a llorar, Luc fue a verla a las habitaciones de sus padres. Al principio Eileen se alegró de verle pero cuando el joven Malfoy se acercó a la cama donde ella descansaba y se inclinó para besarla, Eileen le apartó asustada y le pidió entre gritos y sollozos que se apartara.

Des de ese día Luc solo había visto a Eileen en sus clases y en los pasillos. Pero esa chica no era su Eileen. Esa era un cuerpo sin vida que se paseaba como alma en pena por el castillo. Estaba mucho mas delgada, lucía unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos que habían perdido todo el brillo que los caracterizaba. En su rostro se reflejaban claros indicios de un llanto prolongado y llevaba días sin sonreír.

Lucius Jr. no podía soportar ver a su Eileen de ese modo y a sabiendas de que quizás se ganaba la ira de Severus, se encaminó al despacho del director para mantener una charla con él.

.

.

-Pase- dijo Severus después de oír como llamaban a la puerta.

-Buenos días .- dijo Luc algo intimidado. Aunque Severus era su padrino, siempre le había dado algo de miedo.

-A que debo el... placer de su visita sr. Malfoy?- preguntó Snape sin alzar apenas los ojos de los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

-Verá, yo... Quería hablarle sobre Eileen.

-Le pasa algo a mi hija?- preguntó el director que de pronto le prestaba toda su atención al chico.

En ese momento la puerta que daba a las habitaciones se abrió y una sonriente Hermione entró al despacho con el pequeño Liam en brazos.

-Oh, Buenos días Luc! - saludó la joven alegremente mientras se acercaba a besar a su ahijado.- Que haces aquí de pie? Siéntate.

-Gracias- respondió el chico algo nervioso.

-El señor Malfoy ha venido a hablar sobre Eileen.-informó Severus a su esposa.

-Como está, Luc? Va todo bien?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado del chico y acomodaba a Liam que les miraba a todos sorprendido.

-Pues algo no va bien. Está como en shock. Ya se que lo que le pasó es muy jodido pero no reacciona.

-Lo lleva lo mejor que puede.- dijo Severus de malas maneras mientras se acercaba a su mujer para coger a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

-Crees que necesita ayuda, Luc?- preguntó Hermione ignorando a su marido.

-No lo se. Lo único que se es que no deja que me acerque a ella, se pasa el día huyendo de la gente y no hace mas que llorar. Me preocupa.

-Gracias por contar lo que pasa- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de su ahijado.- Eileen necesita ayuda.

-Hermione, la niña va a estar bien...- empezó a decir Severus sin mucha convicción.

-Sev, basta. Lo hemos hablado y ambos sabemos que Eileen no puede sola con esto. La hemos intentado ayudar pero no es suficiente. Luc nos lo acaba de contar.

-Está bien. Gracias por su ayuda sr. Malfoy. Mi mujer y yo nos encargamos des de aquí.

.

.

.

Después de esa charla, los Snape buscaron ayuda profesional para su hija.

Les costó días de berrinches y discusiones a gritos para que Eileen accediera a ver a un psicólogo especializado en abusos infantiles. Sofía estaba muy preocupada por su hermana y después de hablar con ella y llorar juntas consiguió que Eileen cediera y permitiera a sus padres ayudarla.

Dos veces por semana, Severus acompañaba a su hija a San Mungo. Uno de los día la joven Eileen tenía sesión a solas con el Dc. Roberts y el otro día asistía a terapia de grupo donde podía compartir sus temores con otros chicos que habían pasado por situaciones similares.

Poco a poco, Eileen fue recobrando la confianza. Empezó a asistir a las reuniones de animadoras de nuevo, dejó de llorar y lentamente dejó que Luc se le acercara de nuevo.

De momento solo le dejaba cogerla de la mano y darle algún beso en la mejilla pero para Lucius jr. eso era un gran paso.

.

.

.

El curso tocaba a su fin.

Eileen estaba muy recuperada gracias a la terapia y el Dc. Roberts le dijo que durante las vacaciones se dedicara a pasarlo bien con sus amigos y que solo le llamara si realmente se sentía apurada. Eileen estaba muy contenta pues su medico le dio un voto de confianza durante el verano y ella se sentía con fuerzas de todo y mas!

El pequeño Liam estaba cada día mas grande y mas parecido a Severus.

Hermione y Sofía planearon unas tranquilas vacaciones en la playa que a Severus no le hicieron la mas mínima gracia pero el ver a su pequeña Eileen tan ilusionada y sonriendo de nuevo ante la perspectiva de esas vacaciones, accedió sin protestar.

.

.

.

La estación de King's Cross era un hervidero de gente.

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó puntualmente al andén 9:3/4 y los alumnos pudieron ver a sus padres esperándoles con ilusión.

Entre abrazos y besos, los Snape y los Malfoy se abrían paso hasta llegar a donde estaban Lucius, Narcissa y Pansy que les recibieron a todos con alegría.

Después de despedirse de los Potter, todos cruzaron la berrera y se encaminaron hacia un verano que prometía ser, por lo menos, interesante.

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a tod s! **

**Aquí**** os dejo la primera parte de las vacaciones de los Snape. Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero por falta de tiempo lo vais a tener que leer por partes. No me odiéis! **

**Las localizaciones descritas existen realmente y si queréis tener una idea de como son, podéis ver sus fotos en Google. **

**:)**

* * *

**Sonysnape: Aquí te dejo el siguiente capi, no desesperes... Y si, poco a poco Eileen va a ir volviendo a la normalidad. **

**.**

**Alexza Snape: Aquí podrás leer el principio de esas vacaciones. Eileen lo ha pasado mal pero poco a poco irá recuperando.  
**

**.**

**TequilaNervous: Pues si, aunque Severus sea un orgulloso de primera, en cuanto a sus princesas se refiere, hace lo que haga falta para que estén bien. **

**.**

**ErreDeRojas: Hoy podrás saber algo mas acerca de las vacaciones y te aseguro que al pobre Severus lo van a traer de cabeza. **

**.**

**Barby24119: Primero de todo y antes que nada Bienvenida y gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer mi fic. Me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando! Espero seguir así y no defraudarte! :)**

**.**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues si, pobre Eileen. Poco a poco va a ir recuperándose pero no va a ser un camino de rosas para ella y para Luc.**

* * *

Por todos es sabido que Severus Snape adora a sus princesas pero ese día 1 de agosto deseaba estrangularlas.

Hermione había planeado con sus dos niñas unas vacaciones en la playa. Lo que Severus no sabía es que esas vacaciones serían al mas puro estilo Muggle.

Los Snape al completo estaban en la cola para embarcar de la terminal 5 del aeropuerto de Heathrow donde un avión de la compañía British Airways los llevaría a su destino los próximos días, Barcelona.

Sus hijas estaban riendo mientras esperaban su turno para subir a ese aparato muggle del que tanto habían oído hablar. Hermione rebuscaba en su bolso unos chicles y Severus resoplaba resignado mientras sostenía al pequeño Liam en brazos que asombrado lo miraba todo. No entendía porqué su mujer se había empeñado en complicarle las vacaciones. Él había aceptado ir a la playa, no había necesidad de hacerlo todo al estilo Muggle. No le gustaba volar. Esas trampas mortales llamadas aviones eran una tortura. Compartir su espacio con cientos de desconocidos que perturban tu adorado silencio no eran para nada su ideal de vacaciones.

Por suerte Hermione cedió en el tema de las maletas. No iban a facturar equipaje. Las 1.000 maletas que les acompañaban, junto con la cuna de viaje de Liam, estaban encogidas mediante magia y repartidas en los bolsos de sus hijas y su mujer.

Por fin llegó su turno. Acomodó a Liam en su cadera y le alcanzó su billete a la azafata frente al ordenador. Después de comprobar que todo estaba correcto y de regalarle una bonita sonrisa a Liam, le devolvió el billete, le deseó un buen viaje y Severus se encaminó al avión.

Tuvo que agradecer a Hermione que cogiera los billetes en Business ya que a parte de ellos 5 solo había dos personas mas. A parte, los asientos eran mas anchos, mas cómodos y la comida era mejor.

Liam estaba acomodado sobre las rodillas de su padre e intentaba tocarlo todo. Hermione estaba sentada junto a su marido mientras ojeaba una revista de compras en Tax Free y Eileen y Sofía estaban sentadas al otro lado charlando de forma animada mientras leían una guía turística de Barcelona.

Severus y Hermione estaban realmente complacidos de ver a Eileen tan relajada y sonriendo de nuevo.

El despegue fue suave y Liam ni se inmutó. A los pocos minutos de vuelo, una azafata se acercó ofreciéndoles algo de beber. Severus pidió dos copas de Champagne para brindar con su mujer.

Liam se aburría y empezó a tirar del pelo de su padre para llamar su atención.

-Deja de hacer eso Liam.- dijo Hermione en tono severo mientras apartaba las manitas del bebé del pelo de su marido.

-Papá no puede jugar ahora- dijo Severus mientras se llevaba las manos de su hijo a los labios y se las besaba.

Liam protestó y volvió a tirar del pelo de su padre.

-Baaaastaaa- dijo Severus perdiendo la paciencia y apartando de nuevo las manitas de su hijo del pelo.

-Deja que lo coja yo un rato a ver si se duerme lo que queda de viaje.- dijo Hermione acomodando al niño contra su pecho.

-Si esto fueran una vacaciones normales, entretendría a Liam como en casa...- dijo Severus recordando que para calmar a Liam conjura su patronus.

-Son unas vacaciones normales... Y no empieces Sev!

Severus besó la sien de su mujer como disculpa y se acomodó en su asiento a observar como su hijo poco a poco se dormía.

.

.

.

No llevaban ni 10 minutos en España y Severus ya estaba deseando volver.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios, el aeropuerto de El Prat estaba abarrotado y los españoles eran tremendamente ruidosos.

Eileen estaba junto a su padre mientras su hermana y su madre terminaban en el baño. Padre e hija esperaban en apacible silencio mientras bebían unos refrescos para apaciguar el calor rodeados de sus maletas que habían vuelto a su tamaño real.

Sofía y Hermione, que acababa de cambiar a Liam, se unieron a ellos minutos después y todos juntos se fueron a por unos taxis.

La sorpresa fue máxima cuando Hermione se dirigió directamente a una flamante limusina Hummer de color blanco aparcada en la entrada.

Severus y las niñas vieron boquiabiertos como Hermione hablaba en un español fluido con el conductos y seguidamente les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

.

.

El trayecto en la limusina fue realmente cómodo. Las niñas estaban encantadas y el pequeño Liam estaba alucinado de lo que veían sus ojitos negros.

La limusina se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos frente a las puertas de flamante hotel Vela situado en la playa.

Las puertas de la limusina se abrieron y dos demasiado sonrientes botones les dieron la bienvenida y les ayudaron a bajar.

Severus no pudo ocultar su asombro al mirar la imponente torre de 100m donde se hospedarían.

Hermione le dio a Liam y todos se adentraron en aquel maravilloso hotel.

La recepción era inmensa y decorada con muchísimo gusto. Se veía a la legua que el lugar era realmente caro.

Severus nunca había estado rodeado de tanto lujo. El hotel mas caro que había visitado, fue el de París cuando acompañó a Hermione al funeral de su abuela, pero esa maravilla moderna donde se encontraba ahora le dejaba sin habla.

Si que vivían en una bonita mansión pero aquel hotel era asombroso.

Las niñas estaban tan asombradas como él y no hacían otra cosa que hacer fotos de todo lo que veían.

.

.

Hermione se reunió con ellos después de firmar los papeles de su llegada.

-Bien, tenemos 2 llaves. Una nos la quedaremos papá y yo y la otra te la quedas tu, Eileen.- Hermione le entregó un sobre con una tarjeta de plástico.

-Tenemos 2 habitaciones?- preguntó esperanzada Sofía.

-No, nos alojamos los 5 en la misma, pero creo que os gustará- dijo ella mientras sonreía a sus niñas.

-Y las maletas?- preguntó Severus-

-Ya las han subido. Vamos.

Toda la familia se dirigió a los modernos ascensores. El ascensorista les sonrió y pulsó el botón de la última planta.

Un minimalista recibidor les recibió y Hermione introdujo su llave en la ranura de una de las puertas dobles de madera oscura que tenían delante.

Abrió y se hizo a un lado para que su familia pudiera apreciar la habitación que les esperaba dentro.

-Bienvenidos a la Suite Extreme WoW.- dijo mirando las asombradas caras de todos.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todas! Aquí dejo otro capitulo donde podréis leer un poco mas sobre las vacaciones de los Snape. **

**No he podido actualizar antes y pido perdón por ello. Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews y por que leáis mi fic. **

* * *

**TequilaNervous: Pues si. Una de las cosas que mas me sorprendió cuando estuve en Londres fue el ruido que armábamos los españoles en cualquier parte! XD  
**

**Mama Shmi: Pues si, se queda corto y mucho! Espero que te siga gustando.**

**Alexza Snape: Pues si, ya están de vacaciones y como leerás en este capi, Severus tiene una de cal y una de arena.**

**ErreDeRojas: Como leerás mas adelante, Hermione sabe como hacer que Severus empiece a disfrutar de sus vacaciones.**

**patybenededmalfoy: Pues te recomiendo que visites Barcelona porque es una ciudad increíble! Vale mucho la pena dejarse caer por ahí. Sigue leyendo a ver que te parece.**

**yetsave: Primero de todo, bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer mis fics. Espero que te siga gustando y que me vayas dejando tus impresiones, criticas y sugerencias! :)**

* * *

La suite era impresionante. Unos 300 metros repartidos en tres dos habitaciones dobles mas una habitación principal con baño totalmente equipado, dos baños mas, una sala de estar con televisión, reproductor de música, chimenea de gas, cómodos sofás y sillones, alfombras, un espacioso comedor con una mesa par personas y una fabulosa terraza con jacuzzi y tumbonas y unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad y la playa de Barcelona.

Las niñas entraron corriendo dando grititos de alegría mientras lo tocaban y observaban todo.

-Hermione, esto es demasiado...- dijo Severus aún sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Nada de eso Sev. Después de lo que hemos pasado estos meses, nos merecemos esto y mas.- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarle.

Con una pasada de varita, Severus y Hermione organizaron la ropa de las maletas en los armarios de las habitaciones y montaron la cuna de viaje para Liam en la habitación principal.

Para su sorpresa, las chicas decidieron que dormirían juntas. Hermione se alegró de que sus hijas quisieran pasar mas tiempo juntas.

.

.

Severus estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con jugando Liam en sus brazos cuando sus dos hijas salieron con de su habitación con los bikinis puestos.

-Bajáis a la piscina?- Preguntó mirando a sus hijas.- Por que no os lleváis a Liam?

-No, la verdad es que teníamos pensado acercarnos a la playa...- dijo Eileen.

-Solas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Papá, la playa está aquí mismo, se ve incluso des de la terraza!- replicó Safía.

-No quiero que vayáis solas...

-Llevamos las varitas.- dejo Eileen esperanzada.

-Me da igual. He dicho que..

-Sev,- interrumpió Hermione que salía de la habitación tras cambiarse de ropa.- déjalas. Van a estar bien.

-No me parece buena idea...

-No refunfuñes que te pones muy feo.- dijo ella acercándose a su marido y besandole la coronilla.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Id con cuidado y no os alejéis mucho.- dijo por fin.- Os recogeremos para ir a comer.

Las niñas le sonrieron y se acercaron a besarle. Tras comprobar que llevaban la llave y todo lo necesario se marcharon de allí.

-Sev..- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Liam.- Porque no acuesto al pequeño y tu y yo estrenamos ese jacuzzi?

-No me apetece ponerme el bañador- dijo él sin ocultar que estaba algo molesto.

-Quien ha dicho nada de bañador?- dijo Hermione en un tono lleno de intenciones mientras llevaba a Liam a la habitación.

Severus sonrió y no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y empezar a quitarse la ropa.

.

.

.

Era realmente relajante. Las burbujas del jacuzzi le acariciaban mientras la suave brisa marina rebajaba un poco el sofocante calor de Barcelona. Tenía que reconocer que las vistas eran impresionantes. Suspiró y cerró los ojos relajándose.

Hermione carraspeó al salir a la terraza. Severus abrió los ojos en el momento justo en el que su mujer dejaba caer la toalla que la envolvía.

Severus observaba detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. La brisa le meció los salvajes rizos y a él le recordó al cuadro El nacimiento de Venus de Botticelli.

Incluso tras haber tenido tres hijos, el cuerpo de Hermione era perfecto. A Severus le encantaba acariciarla y alabar sus curvas. Le tendió una mano que ella cogió con gusto y la ayudó a entrar al jacuzzi.

Severus hizo aparecer una botella de Moët & Chandon rosado con dos copas de la nevera de la suite y tras llenarlas con el fino Champagne brindó con ella.

-Por unas perfectas vacaciones junto a mi perfecta familia.- dijo mirando a los ojos a su mujer.

Hermione asintió y entrechocó su copa con la de su marido para degustar la bebida después.

Severus veía como los labios de ella acariciaban el fino cristal y como su rosada lengua lamía sus carnosos labios recogiendo unas traviesas gotas de champagne que habían escapado. Su miembro no lo resistió y se endureció ante esa imagen que le resultó de lo mas erótica.

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a Hermione y la besó con hambre. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a jugar con el negro cabello de la nuca de su marido.

Sin separase de los apetecibles labios de su bruja, Severus la sentó sobre su regazo con un hábil y rápido movimiento.

El mago rompió el beso para prestar atención a los erguidos pezones de Hermione que asomaban por fuera del agua. Ella le acercó la cabeza a su pecho y se arqueó hacia él mientras empezaba a gemir y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras lamía y mordisqueaba los pezones de su mujer, Severus; coló una de sus manos entre los cuerpos de ambos y empezó a masturbarla haciendo que ella gimiera mas fuerte.

Hermione estaba en el cielo. Los dedos de su marido la estaban llevando al borde y estar al aire libre pudiendo observar toda la ciudad, la encendían mucho mas.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo apartó la mano Severus y se empaló en su duro y erecto miembro. El oscuro mago soltó un varonil y ronco gemido al sentir la calidez de su mujer envolviéndole por completo. Llevó sus grandes manos a las redondas nalgas de ella y las apretó al mismo tiempo que enterraba su cara en el hueco del cuello de Hermione.

La bruja empezó a moverse con rudeza. No había palabras ni miradas cómplices, solo la desesperada necesidad de satisfacer sus mas carnales instintos.

Los gemidos subían de intensidad y ambos eran conscientes de que el ardiente encuentro en el jacuzzi no duraría mucho mas.

Severus agarraba con fuerza las caderas de Hermione mientras esta subía y bajaba de forma frenética sobre su miembro. Un par de acometidas mas y un potente y abrasador orgasmo envolvió a Hermione que se derrumbó sobre su marido. Ese fue el final para Severus. Las contracciones que apretaban a su pene junto con oír su nombre entre los gemidos de su bruja le llevaron al limite y se vació en las sedosas profundidades de ella.

Permanecieron en esa misma posición durante un tiempo. Ninguno quería moverse.

El llanto de Liam les sacó de su momento de paz post coital. Hermione alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a su marido.

-Creo que me reclaman- dijo mientras apartaba un negro mechón de la frente de su marido y le besaba en la punta de la nariz.

-Y yo creo que al final van a gustarme estas vacaciones.- dijo él mientras la veía alejarse envuelta en una mullida toalla blanca.

.

.

.

-Crees que lo están haciendo?

-Como dos hipogrifos en celo, Sofi.

Las hermanas Snape estaban tostándose al sol mientras disfrutaban de unos refrescos.

-Y tu y Luc que tal?

-Que tal que, enana? No seas guarra que no te voy a hablar de mis intimidades.

-No seas burra, Leen! Solo preguntaba que tal os va.

-Bueno, bien supongo...

-Supones? Eso no suena bien.- dijo Sofía dando un trago a su coca cola.

-No se, es todo muy raro. Desde el incidente las cosas están un poco tensas entre nosotros.

-Merlín, no te culpará de nada?!

-Nooo! Claro que no! Es solo que, no se, no es como antes. Todo se siente un poco forzado. Como si algo no encajara. Todavía no hemos... ya sabes.

-Que?! Pero si han pasado siglos!

-Lo se, pero el doctor me recomendó tomarlo con calma... Y Luc no quiere presionarme.

-Y donde está el problema?

-Pues que quizás a llegado el momento de pasar a mayores pero a Luc le aterra hacerme daño tanto físico como emocional.

-Tu le quieres, verdad Leen?

-Pues claro que le quiero. Es por eso que odio estar así.

-Bueno, tal vez cuando os volváis a ver las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad...

-Eso espero. Estos días se me van ha hacer eternos. Estoy deseando que venga ya con los tíos Lucius y Narcissa.

La conversación de las niñas se vio interrumpida cuando Hermione se plantó delante de ellas.

-Mami!- dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos a comer, niñas? -preguntó sonriendo a sus hijas.

Las 2 chicas se levantaron de sus tumbonas y se pusieron la ropa encima de los bikinis. Ambas se recogieron el pelo en un desordenado moño sobre la cabeza y se pusieron las gafas de sol.

Severus esperaba a sus ángeles bajo la sombra de una de las palmeras que adornaban al paseo de la playa con Liam acomodado en su cochecito.

AL verlas acercarse a él no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un hombre afortunado. Cada noche daba gracias a Merlín por permitir que Hermione le salvara la vida y por haberle bendecido con sus tres hijos. Las dos niñas aceleraron el paso para llegar antes a él y los bestiditos playeros que llevaban se movieron de forma graciosa. Hermione se acercó a su familia sonriendo mientras la brisa mecía su vestidito rosa y su rebelde melena que llevaba suelta.

-Vaya papá, dichosos los ojos!- dijo Eileen entre risas.

-Que mosca te ha picado?- preguntó el aludido alzando una ceja.

-Nunca pensé que te vería vestir algo que no fuera negro!

Severus vestía un pantalón de lino color beige con una camisa blanca de hilo.

-Con el calor que hace en España cualquiera se pone algo oscuro!- dijo riendo también Sofía.

Después de ese momento divertido, las niñas redujeron sus bartulos de la playa y los dejaron en la bolsa de los pañales y los biberones de Liam.

.

.

.

-Aquí os parece bien?- preguntó Hermione después de repasar el menú escrito en la puerta de uno de los restaurantes del paseo marítimo.

-Cualquier sitio estará bien, cielo- respondió Severus.- las niñas se limitaron a seguirlos.

El restaurante era muy agradable. Estaba a pie de playa y estaba bastante lleno, cosa que demostraba que era un buen sitio para comer.

Las mesas estaban vestidas con unos manteles blancos impolutos y las paredes eran de color crema adornadas con fotos antiguas de la zona del puerto de Barcelona. En una pared había fotos de los dueños con lo que parecían ser personas influyentes para los Muggles. Severus y Hermione reconocieron a los Reyes de España en una de las fotos.

Un camarero les acompañó a una mesa junto a una de las ventanas para que pudieran ver el mar mientras comían.

Pidieron paella y una deliciosa parrillada de carne y verduras.

Mientras degustaban la comida, Severus vio como un joven no mucho mayor que su mujer no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Estaba sentado dos mesas mas allá acompañado de lo que parecían hombres de negocios pues todos llevaban traje y corbata.

Cuando los comensales de la otra mesa se marcharon, el joven se acercó a la mesa de los Snape.

-Hermione?- preguntó el joven clavando sus azules ojos en la mencionada.

-Si..- dijo ella algo confundida. - le conozco?

-Dios mío, no me recuerdas? Soy Jean Marc!

-No me lo puedo creer! Jean Marc!- Hermione se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a abrazar al desconocido bajo la atenta mirada de su familia.- Que haces tu aquí?

-Es una historia muy larga. Y tu? Vacaciones?

-Si,- Severus carraspeó- disculpa, te presento a mi familia. Este es mi marido Severus, mis hijas Eileen y Sofía y mi hijo Liam.

Jean Marc no se creía lo que veían sus ojos. Por fin encontraba a Hermione después de tantos años y ella estaba casada y con hijos.

-Vaya, encantado.- dijo algo intimidado por la fría mirada de Severus.

-Este es Jean Marc. Nos conocemos des de niños. Su padre es el dueño del hotel de París. Te acuerdas, Severus?

-Si- dijo de forma cortante.- El joven con el que tanto tus padres como los suyos se empeñaron en que deberías casarte ,no?

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hola! **

**Sigo aquí! Perdón por no actualizar pero he pasado unos días muy malos y no tenía ganas de nada y ayer que estaba mas animada, fue mi cumple y estuve de celebración! **

**Aquí os dejo el capi, espero que no me odiéis mucho cuando lo leáis... XD **

**Intentaré actualizar antes!**

**Besos y a leer! ;)**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: El tercero en discordia está poniendo de los nervios al pobre Sev y en cuanto leas este capi, vas a desear que llegue Luc de una vez! ;)**

**TequilaNervous: Como bien supones, Jean Marc va a traer líos a los Snape y en cuanto leas este capi verás que no solo Jean Marc va a ser el causante de los problemas! **

**Sonysnape: Me alegra leer que has extrañado mi fic. Eso es que no lo hago tan mal! Espero que disfrutes de este capi! :)**

**patybenededmalfoy: Las cosas entre Luc y Leen no andan demasiado bien... A ver si son capaces de solucionar sus problemas... **

**Alexza Snape: Que bien conocemos todas a nuestro Sev. Ración de celos marchando! ;)**

**ErreDeRojas: Por lo que leo tu eres como yo, a mi también me encanta ver celosos a Sev! Besitos! :)**

* * *

-Queeeee?!- dijeron a la vez Eileen y Sofía.

-Shhhh, niñas, bajad la voz- dijo Hermione con apuro.- Porque no volvéis a la playa?

-No, yo quiero saber que pasa.

-Eileen,- dijo Severus dando una clara orden que no daba opción a replica.- haz caso a tu madre y llévate a tu hermana. Id al hotel y esperar allí.

-Pero papi...- empezó Sofía.

Severus les mandó una de las clásicas miradas Snape y las niñas no necesitaron mas. Se levantaron, se despidieron y se marcharon cabizbajas.

.

La mesa estaba rodeada por un tenso silencio que Liam se encargó de romper reclamando la atención de sus padres con sus ruiditos de bebé.

Los tres adultos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño que sonrió encantado ante tanta atención.

-Puedo?- Preguntó Jean Marc con intención de coger en brazos al pequeño.

-Claro- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-No- respondió Severus al mismo tiempo.

Jean Marc se quedó parado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Severus, por favor, no seas así.- dijo bajito Hermione.- Jean Marc es un buen amigo.

Severus no contestó y se limitó a observar con enfado como su mujer ponía a su pequeño Liam en brazos de otro hombre.

Jean Marc estaba encantado con el pequeño Liam. Lo arrullaba de forma algo torpe pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba viviendo su sueño secreto de toda la vida, tener en brazos un bebé de Hermione. Sabía que él no era el padre, como hubiera deseado, pero por un momento se sintió feliz.

-Que os parece si vamos al bar del hotel y nos ponemos al día?- preguntó Hermione mirando a los dos magos frente a ella.

-Por mi, estupendo.- respondió Jean Marc.

Severus simplemente gruñó en respuesta y se levantó para pagar la cuenta.

.

.

.

Severus estaba sentado frente a un muy incomodo Jean Marc mientras hacía girar el whisky de su vaso. Los dos magos estaban esperando a Hermione en un incomodo silencio.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a su marido.

-Has tardado.- dijo este sin apartar la vista del joven sentado frente a él.

-Si, lo siento, Liam no quería dormir y las niñas estaban armando escándalo... Dios, Jean Marc, todavía no me creo que estés aquí.

-Yo tampoco...- respondió por lo bajo Severus.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, verdad Herms? Quien me iba a decir a mi que te encontraría en Barcelona.- respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Pues si, y que haces aquí? Trabajo o placer?

-Trabajo, trabajo... He venido a reunirme con unos posibles inversores para expandir el negocio.

-El hotel?

-Si, estamos intentando abrir otro hotel aquí. Ya tenemos 5 en Francia y hemos pensado expandirnos por Europa.

-Un hotel para magos?- preguntó Severus de forma mordaz.

-No, la intención es mantener la esencia de nuestros hoteles franceses. Hoteles llevados por magos donde aceptamos Muggles que se hospedan ajenos a todo.

-Bueno, cuéntame Jean Marc, que tal tu vida fuera del trabajo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno pues tengo un hijo de 17 años, Philipe, que debe de andar por la playa.

-Vaya! Y estás casado?

-Divorciado. Estuve casado durante 7 años pero la cosa no terminó demasiado bien con Avril. Pero de ese matrimonio tengo a mi mayor tesoro.

-Y no hay nadie mas en tu vida?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad-

-Bueno..- respondió algo incomodo.- hay una chica Michelle, pero no es nada serio. Es complicado.

-Complicado? No te sigo.- dijo Hermione claramente confundida.

-Tiene 19 años...- respondió Jean Marc con un susurro.

-Vaya...- dijo Hermione.

-Casi la edad de tu hijo.- señaló Severus recibiendo a cambio una mirada de odio de Jean Marc.

-Si, por eso es complicado. Philipe no lo aprueba.

-Bueno, dale tiempo. Es muy joven, ya lo entenderá.

-Espero. Pero la cosa está complicada con él. No la soporta. Por eso hemos venido los dos solos, para ver si vuelvo a ganarme la confianza de mi hijo.

Hermione y Jean Marc siguieron hablando largo y tendido durante casi dos horas mientras Severus los observaba. No hacía falta ser muy suspicaz para darse cuenta de que ese mago estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione. No le gustaba ese niñato. Lo quería lejos de sus brujas y mas sabiendo que se acostaba con una chica no mucho mayor que Eileen.

-Papi!- Severus giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver acercarse a su primogénita con Liam en brazos.

-Que haces aquí, princesa?- preguntó este, sonriendo a sus hijos.

-Estamos muy aburridos y Sofía y yo queríamos ir a explorar por la ciudad.

-Solas?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, esa era la idea, pero puedes acompañarnos.

-Que me dices, nena?- preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-Porqué no las acompañas tu? Yo me quedó aquí con Liam y Jean Marc.

Severus estaba a punto de responder alguna lindeza cuando un joven con el pelo cobrizo, odulado, piel tostada por el sol y ojos verdes se paró al lado de su mesa.

-Papá, quien es esta gente?- preguntó en francés.

-Philipe te presento a Hermione, su marido Severus y dos de sus tres hijos Eileen y Liam.

El joven les miró a todos y asintió. Iba vestido de forma impecable. Un polo blanco claramente de marca, con unas bermudas de hilo color crudo con una finas rallas azules, unas chanclas de piel y unas gafas de sol negras de esas nuevas que imitan a un modelo antiguo.

-Que tal Philipe, te gusta Barcelona?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo al chico.

-Está bien. -Se limitó a responder este con indiferencia.

-Oye, si Philipe no tiene nada que hacer,- empezó a decir Hermione- podría acompañar a las niñas a conocer la ciudad.

-Buena idea, Herms!- Respondió Jean Marc.- te parece bien Philipe?

-Como quieras- respondió el chico mirando a Eileen.

-Nena,- dijo Severus acercando a su hija para hablarle al oído.- llevas tu varita?

-Siempre, papá.

-Esa es mi chica. No dudes en usarla si este franchute intenta algo raro.

Eileen se limitó a sonreír.

Sofía llegó como un tropel al bar y le encantó la idea de ir a conocer la ciudad con su hermana y Philipe.

Después de advertir a sus hijos que tuvieran cuidado, de darles algo de dinero Muggle y de quedar con ellos en una hora para cenar, los tres jóvenes abandonaron el hotel mientras sus padres seguían charlando en el bar.

.

.

.

-Y esto como dices que se llama?- preguntó Sofía mirando a su alrededor boquiabierta.

-Plaza Cataluña.- respondió Philipe sonriendo por el asombro de las chicas.

Los tres jóvenes se habían aparecido en un callejón cercano. Estaban en el centro de una plaza enorme y abarrotada de gente. Cerca tenían un corte inglés, un Fnac y un montón de tiendas y restaurantes.

-Si vamos hacia allí- dijo el chico señalando una avenida ancha- veremos una de las zonas mas famosas de Barcelona, las Ramblas.

Las niñas asintieron entusiasmadas y se dirigieron a las mencionadas Ramblas.

El centro de Barcelona era un hervidero de vida. Gente y coches por todas partes y ese ruido sordo de las miles de conversaciones que les rodeaban.

los tres chicos empezaron a caminar calle abajo. Las Ramblas eran impresionantes. Un montón de quioscos con prensa, otros llenos de flores, artistas callejeros dibujando a los turistas y mimos. Unos mimos que enamoraron a Sofía que no dejaba de fotografiar todo lo que veía.

Mientras paseaban, Eileen y Philipe hablaban de todo. Ambos se sorprendieron gratamente al darse cuenta de que compartían varios gustos comunes.

Después de un rato de paseo, llegaron a una zona del puerto muy bonita. Estaba llena de puestecitos de antigüedades y los chicos se acercaron a mirar.

Eileen se encapricho de una bonita pulsera para el tobillo de plata de la que colgaban unas campanillas y Philipe no dudó en regalársela. Ella quería impedírselo pero desistió ante la insistencia del chico.

Después de curiosear un rato, Sofía propuso tomar un helado y los tres se acercaron a una bonita terraza al lado del mar. Ocuparon una mesa y degustaron un rico helado mientras seguían charlando de las maravillas de la ciudad condal. Eileen pagó los tres helados consiguiendo que Philipe se sintiera algo ofendido pero ella le dijo que era a cambio de la pulsera que ahora adornaba su tobillo y que hacía un graciosos sonido al caminar.

Cruzaron un gran puente de madera donde un semáforo los hizo para en medio y las chicas pudieron ver como el puente se abría para dejar pasar a un barco.

Al final de ese puente había una zona comercial llamada Maremagnum y los tres entraron y se pasearon por las tiendas.

Sofía compró una gorra del equipo de fútbol de la ciudad para llevársela a James como recuerdo. Mientras la pequeña compraba, Philipe y Eileen esperaban sentados en un banco frente a la tienda.

-Y que te está pareciendo la ciudad, Eileen?

-Pues lo poco que he visto me encanta! Eres un guía estupendo.- respondió la chica sonriendo a su acompañante.

Philipe apartó un mechón del negro cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja con delicadeza. La piel de Eileen se erizó y mientras veía como los labios de Philipe se acercaban a los suyos, se olvidó por completo de Lucius Jr.

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todas! **

**Primero y antes que nada pido perdón a todas por mi ausencia. He pasado unos días de sequía de ideas y augmento de trabajo y entre una cosa y otra he dejado el fic algo abandonado. Pero bueno, aquí vuelvo y espero que disfrutéis de este capi y no me odiéis mucho... XD**

**A todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumple, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :)**

**De nuevo, a todos gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por los favoritos y alertas y sobretodos gracias por los reviews! Me hacéis tan feliz cuando me llega el aviso de algún review... :D**

* * *

**Mama Shmi: Como me he reído con el titular que pusiste! ;)**

* * *

**Alexza Snape: A mi también me encanta Sev celoso! Es tan mono...**

* * *

**TequilaNervous: Como bien prevés, se avecinan problemas y gordos! **

* * *

**dragoncitamalfoy: Eillen olvidadiza, si pero este descuido va a traer cola! **

* * *

**Sonysnape: Espero que tus ansias por leer la continuación no te hayan matado y puedas leer este capi que espero que disfrutes! :)**

* * *

**ErreDeRojas: Yo estoy igual que tu y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo! No se a cual de las dos matar primero! XD**

* * *

**samanthablack30: Pues si, ambos franceses se merecen un sectumsempra!**

* * *

**yetsave: Me alegra leer que te gusta mi historia! :D**

* * *

**hyllaryQueensaiyan: Bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer mis fics! Me alegra leer que te han gustado. Aquí dejo otro capi para que lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

**patybenededmalfoy: Estoy contigo, yo prefiero a Luc sin duda! **

* * *

La bolsa que sujetaba Sofía se escurrió de entre sus dedos. La niña se quedó parada al salir de la tienda. Justo delante de ella, su hermana y Philipe se estaban besando.

.

Eileen sentía a sus labios responder. Philipe la estaba besando y era realmente bueno en ello. La joven no conseguía pensar en nada. Su cuerpo se limitaba en dejarse llevar y a excitarse como hacía ya meses que no hacía. La lengua del chico acarició tímidamente la suya y todo se transformó en cuestión de segundos.

Eileen llevó sus manos a la nuca de Philipe y enredó sus dedos en su pelo mientras él la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba con un gesto posesivo sentándola casi sobre sus piernas mientras el beso se volvía mucho mas pasional y demandante.

-Eileen!- gritó Sofía separándoles de un tirón.- Que narices estás haciendo?

Philipe miró con confusión a las chicas. Eileen estaba jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y claramente excitada, mientras que la pequeña Sofía les miraba a ambos muy enfadada.

-Hay algún problema?- preguntó el chico un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-Leen, pero que coño haces?!- preguntó Sofi ignorando por completo a Philipe.

-No... no lo se...- respondió Eileen tocándose los labios todavía rojos e hinchados por el beso.

-Que no lo sabes?! Como puedes hacerle esto?!- gritó indignada Sofía.

-Hacerle que a quien?- preguntó Philipe.

-A su novio pedazo de imbécil!- gritó la pequeña Snape.

-Tienes novio?- dijo el chico fijando sus ojos claros en los de Eileen.

-No. No lo tengo.

-Pero que dices! Eileen, Lucius no se merece esto!

-Cállate Sofi! No hables de lo que no conoces! Luc lleva meses evitándome, le aterra tocarme! Yo no soy frágil!- dijo mientras empezaba a temblar de rabia.

-Conoces muy bien los motivos de Luc! Eres una egoísta Eileen!

-Chicas, chicas, calmaos... - intentó mediar Philip.

-Tu te callas!- dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez.

-Mira Sofía, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera. No quiero que te metas.

-Vale! Haz lo que te plazca! Pero no olvides de que en unos día el que todavía cree que es tu novio va a venir a verte con tu padrino.

-Lo se, cuando llegue hablaremos.

.

Las chicas dieron por terminada la discusión y después de que Eileen se disculpara con Philipe, lo tres se encaminaron de vuelta al hotel. Mientras caminaban por las calles, las hermanas Snape apenas se hablaban y a los muchachos les rodeaba una incomoda aura de silencio y hostilidad.

Decidieron dar un rodeo y pasar por una calle que según Philipe, era donde se concentraban las tiendas mas alternativas.

La calle Tallers, era todo lo que el chico prometía. Tiendas de música, bares, tiendas de ropa y estudios de tatuajes daban la bienvenida a los posibles compradores. Las personas que paseaban por entre las tiendas eran de lo mas pintoresco.

Poco a poco el mal humor de las chicas se fue pasando y empezaron a comentar y reír juntas todo lo que veían en los escaparates.

-Eileen- llamó Philipe - esta noche toca un grupo en el bar de la esquina que está muy bien. Te animas a venir conmigo?

-Claro! Podemos venir después de cenar.- respondió la chica sonriendo como una boba.

Mientras se dirigían al callejón al que llegaron por la mañana, a Sofía volvía a envolverla el mal humor al ver lo juntitos que estaban su hermana y ese zoquete francés.

.

.

.

La cena en el hotel transcurrió tranquila y sin incidentes. Jean Marc y Philipe se habían marchado a cenar solos y Severus agradeció eso. No soportaba a ese degenerado que estaba claramente enamorado de su mujer y se acostaba con alguien de casi la edad de su hija mayor.

Eileen les contó a sus padres lo del concierto y a regañadientes sus padres accedieron a dejarla ir.

Durante la cena, Sofía mandaba miradas cargadas de odio a su hermana y estaba mucho mas callada que de costumbre. Tanto Hermione como Severus eran conscientes de que pasaba algo pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

-Bueno, yo subo a arreglarme.- dijo Eileen- mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- quieres que suba a Liam, mamá?

-No nena, ya subo yo con vosotros.- dijo Hermione cargando al pequeño.- Sev, cuando terminéis, estaré arriba.

Cuando Severus se quedó a solas con si hija pequeña, se la quedó mirando en silencio.

-Y bien?- preguntó enarcando una ceja en ese gesto tan típico suyo.

-Que?- se limitó a preguntar Sofía retándole con la mirada.

-Vas a contarme que pasa entre tu hermana y tu?

-No pasa nada.

-En serio?- preguntó con burla- Sofi, como mentirosa eres pésima.

-Lo que pase entre Eileen y yo es cosa nuestra papá.- respondió la niña claramente molesta.

Severus se quedó mirando en silencio a su hija mientras reprimía las ganas de usar legermancia con ella. Estaba claro que sus hijas habían discutido por algo pero que, por lo menos Sofía, no iba a abrir la boca.

.

.

.

-Ya estoy mami, me voy a esperar a Philipe a bajo.

-Nena, pasa algo entre Sofía y tu?- preguntó Hermione mientras arropaba a Liam

-No.- respondió Eileen claramente tensa.

-Estás segura cariño? Tu hermana y tu siempre os habéis llevado bien pero está claro que os pasa algo...

-Mira mamá, lo que pase o no entre nosotras es cosa nuestra. Y ahora me voy que llego tarde. - Beso a su madre en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tened cuidado...- dijo Hermione mientras la puerta se cerraba.

.

.

.

Severus y Hermione estaban sentados en la terraza de la suite intentando adivinar que pasaba con sus hijas. Ambos habían fracasado en su labor de adivinar que pasaba. Mientras, sofía estaba tirada en el sofá viendo la tele y Liam dormía en su cuna de viaje.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sofía se levantó y abrió la puerta. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver quien estaba tras la puerta doble de madera.

.

.

.

Eileen y Philipe estaban bailando como locos en el concierto del bar. Estaba abarrotado y ellos estaban al fondo cerca de la puerta.

Aunque se moría de ganas de besarla, Philipe no lo hizo. Quería aclarar primero los del no-novio de Eileen. Aunque la chica le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que con su novio hacía meses que la cosa no funcionaba, él no estaba del todo seguro o del todo borracho como para decidirse a besarla de nuevo.

Ambos estaban bailando muy acaramelados.

-Eileen, nena, voy por algo de beber. Quieres algo?- preguntó Philipe cerca de su oído.

-Otra cerveza, por favor!

En el momento en el que se quedó sola, notó como alguien la agarraba del brazo con brusquedad y la giraba.

-Suéltame gilipo... Luc?!- dijo poniendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.- Que haces tu aquí?

-Hemos adelantado el viaje. Quería darte una sorpresa llegando unos días antes. Tu hermana me ha dicho donde estabas.- El joven Malfoy estaba claramente molesto.

-Oh! Genial!- dijo Eileen con fingida jovialidad.

-Leen, como has podido?

-De que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo Snape! Tu hermana y yo hemos hablado...

-Maldita niñata entrometida...

-No, no la culpes a ella. Como has podido hacerme esto?

-Luc yo.. lo siento vale!- dijo ella muy alterada.- Simplemente me dejé llevar. Philipe no me trata como si fuera a romperme...

-Perdona por intentar no forzar la situación! - dijo él agarrándola todavía mas fuerte.- Lo hacía por ti!

-Por Merlín Luc, te daba miedo tocarme!

-Joder Leen, te agredieron sexualmente! Que pretendías, que hiciera como si nada?! Tu no hablabas conmigo, no sabía como te sentías! Que crees, que no quería acostarme contigo?

-No lo se!

-Pues claro que quería! Pero no quería forzarte a nada! Y tu no hablabas conmigo! En lugar de afrontar nuestros problemas, vas y te besas con el primero que te pone ojitos!

-Dios, Luc, lo siento mucho...- dijo ella empezando a llorar.

-Mas lo siento yo! Llego con toda la ilusión y me encuentro con este panorama. Me has traicionado!

-Luc yo te quiero...

-Y yo también, joder!

Y entonces la besó. Atacó su boca con el ansia reprimida de todos esos meses.

El cuerpo de Eileen enseguida reconoció al de Lucius Jr. y se acercó pidiendo mas. Mientras, Philipe había sido testigo de la discusión y se quedó algo decepcionado al ver como esos dos se devoraban. Estaba claro que se querían y mucho. Se dio la vuelta, con los vasos llenos en las manos y se acercó a un grupito de chicas que estaban cerca de él. Todavía podía salvar la noche.

.

.

.

Luc había arrastrado a Eileen a los baños del local y la tenía contra una de las puertas de los aseos. Ella gemía sin control mientras él mordisqueaba sus pezones. Había arrancado los botones de su camisa y estaba batallando por desabrochar el botón del vaquero mientra la sujetaba por las nalgas y restregaba su erección en el centro de la chica que desprendía calor a raudales.

Eileen estaba deseando que Luc se enterrara en su interior así que sacando su varita, les desnudó a ambos con un hechizo.

Luc agradeció la magia y llevó su mano a juguetear con los húmedos pliegues de Eileen.

-Merlín, Lenn, estás ,as que lista- dijo mientras lamía su cuello.

-Luc...- fue lo único que ella pudo decir entremezclado con sus gemidos.

EL chico no la hizo esperar mas y se adentró en su cálido interior de una certera embestida.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio mientras Luc empezaba a moverse dentro y fuera de Eileen que gemía de placer a cada estocada.

Los movimientos de ambos se aceleraron. La joven Snape sabía que le dolería la espalda por la mañana por estar golpeando contra la fría madera de la puerta pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

Su cabeza intentaba razón ante el inminente orgasmo que se acercaba. Reconoció que todo el asunto de Philipe había sido una metedura de pata muy grande. No entendía como había podido dudar de su relación con el joven Malfoy. Estaba completamente enamorada de él y ante eso si que no había duda.

Lucius Jr. aceleró sus bruscos movimientos mientras que con una mano acariciaba el clítoris de Eileen que estaba hinchado y palpitante.

No hizo falta mas que un ligero roce.

Eileen sintió como el orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Soltó un felino gemido y se dejó llevar.

Lucius no puedo aguantar mas y se descargó en el interior de Eileen dejando salir de su garganta un ronco y varonil gemido.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición unos minutos intentando normalizar las respiraciones.

Luc levantó la vista y miró a Eileen. Esta le sonrió y el chico la depositó en el suelo. Con un pase de su varita, Luc les vistió a ambos.

Salieron del baño aún sin hablar. Eileen divisó a Philipe un poco mas adelante hablando animadamente con unas chicas y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se giró y se acercó a besar a Luc pero este la paró poniendo la mano frente a sus labios.

-Luc?- preguntó confundida Eileen.

-Lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto Eileen. Me has mentido.

-Luc, que quieres decir?- preguntó ella aterrada por el camino que estaba tomando la noche.

-Has traicionado mi confianza. Te quiero muchísimo Eileen pero no puedo compartir mi vida con alguien que no es capaz de hablarme de sus problemas y a la primera de cambio lo manda todo a la mierda.

-No, no, no...- dijo ella empezando a llorar y negando con la cabeza.- Te quiero con toda mi alma Luc! Lo siento mucho, de verdad!

-No me vale Eileen. Estos meses para mi tampoco han sido fáciles pero yo no me he liado con otra porque me sentía frustrado. He intentado entenderte y ayudarte, te he esperado y mira como me lo pagas.

-Luc, por favor... Yo te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Eileen y mucho pero ahora mismo gana mal que me he sentido. Lo siento.

-Y esto es todo? Un polvo de despedida en el baño y se acabo?

-Me temo que si. Y lo del baño, lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento. No debí haberlo hecho.

-Luc...- dijo ella entre sollozos intentando abrazarle.

-No, Eileen.- él la apartó. - Esto se acaba aquí.

Lucius Jr. salió del local sin mirar atrás y solo una vez en la calle se permitió llorar.

Eileen se quedó en medio de aquel bar llorando mientras sentía como su interior de desgarraba y su corazón estallaba de dolor.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos! **

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Se que he tardado en actualizar pero ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Se que este capi no es muy largo pero he querido subirlo para que no desesperéis mucho.. XDDDD**

**Espero e intentaré no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización! **

* * *

** Hoy no tengo tiempo de cnt a los reviews pq me tengo que ir a trabajar en breve y he subido este capi justo antes de irme. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los reviews y por las alertas. **

* * *

**Especial mención a los que dejaron review en el ultimo capitulo: **

**Sonysnape, Mama Shmi, TequilaNervous, Alexza Snape, Guest (Que si no dejas nombre no se como dirigirme a ti.) patybenededmalfoy, Aurora Snape y yetsave. **

**Muchas gracias a todas! :)**

* * *

-No me gusta.- dijo Lucius con tono despectivo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la barra del bar que había en la terraza de la suite de Hermione y Severus. Este estaba a su lado observando como Jean Marc estaba bromeando junto a su mujer y Narcissa que se había unido al viaje para dar unos días de intimidad a Draco y Pansi.

Hermione bromeaba con Jean Marc y Narcissa bajo la atenta mirada de sus maridos. Ella seguía pensando que la incomodidad de Severus era exagerada ya que el francés era un amigo de la infancia.

-Voy por algo mas para beber.- se excusó Narcissa sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia los hombres.

-No me gusta.- dijo una vez llegó al lado de ambos haciendo sonreír a Lucius.

-Te lo dije. A mi mujercita tampoco le gusta.- Severus se limitó a gruñir.

-Ese tipejo está claramente enamorado de Hermione. Solo hay que ver como le habla...- dijo la señora Malfoy con mala gana.- Yo lo echaba de aquí.

-Por mucho que me gustara hacer eso, no creo que Hermione se lo tomara demasiado bien..- respondió Severus apretando los dientes.

Narcissa cogió un vaso con soda y se acercó de nuevo a Hermione cuando vio como Jean Marc se levantaba para despedirse. Se dio la vuelta para entrar a la suite y se dio cuenta de que su marido y Severus ya estaban dentro. Entró y se sentó junto a ello y Sofi en uno de los mullidos sofás.

En la terraza, Jean Marc se despedía de Hermione y le agradecía la bonita velada. aprovechando que estaban solos y ambos andaban un poco achispados por las copas, decidió probar suerte.

Después de abrazar a Hermione, se separó lentamente de ella quedando todavía muy cerca y tras susurrar una despedida, le dio dos besos, el primero en la mejilla y el segundo rozando sus labios.

Las alarmas de Hermione se dispararon de inmediato y le apartó de un empujón.

-Que narices haces?!- preguntó entre gritos.

Jean Marc no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues Severus salió a la terraza hecho una furia seguido de Lucius, Narcissa y Sofía que lo habían visto todo.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi mujer!- rugió Severus mientras era sujetado por Lucius para que no se abalanzara contra Jean Marc.

-Tranquilo Severus.- dijo Hermione en tono conciliador.- Estoy segura que esto ha sido un mal entendido y..

-Oh por el Amor de Merlín, Hermione!- intervino Narcissa- No lo dirás en serio? Este tío quiere meterse en tu matrimonio!

Hermione no quería creer lo que oía. El Jean Marc que ella conocía no era mala persona...

-Hermione, como puedes estar casada con, con... con este!- dijo señalando a Severus.- Tu tenías que ser para mí. No puede ser que seas feliz..

-Jean Marc, por favor, no te pongas mas en ridículo y márchate- dijo Hermione claramente avergonzada.

Jean Marc miraba la escena a su alrededor. Hermione no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, Narcissa y Sofía le miraban con cierta pena y Severus forcejeaba en los brazos de ese rubio del que no recordaba el nombre para poder soltarse y con toda seguridad intentar hacerle daño.

Rendido, se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió de golpe dando paso a un enfurecido Luc.

El joven Malfoy cerró dando un fuerte portazo y se vio observado por todos. Estaba claro que al chico le pasaba algo.

Narcissa se acercó despacio a su nieto.

-Donde está Eileen, cielo?- Le preguntó mientras le rodeaba por los hombros.

-Eileen? preguntarle al hijo de ese.- dijo Luc en un tono muy enfadado mientras señalaba al padre de Jean Marc.

Todos olvidaron por un momento el amago de beso que había pasado en la terraza, y entraron intrigados por lo que podía haber pasado.

-Mi hijo?- preguntó Jean Marc perplejo.- Que pasa con él?

-Pues que es un puto entrometido y que si por mi fuera estaría agonizando ahora mismo.- escupió Luc de mala gana.

-Que ha pasado?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.- Habéis discutido con Eileen?

-Luc, seguro que lo arregláis.- dijo Severus.

-No, esta vez no. Se ha acabado. No quiero saber nada mas de ella.

-Oh, Luc, lo siento.- Dijo Sofía al borde del llanto.- Me siento responsable de esto y...

-No, Sofí, tu no tienes culpa de nada. Es mas te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos.- dijo el joven abatido.

-Bueno. y mi hijo que pinta en todo esto?- preguntó Jean Marc rompiendo el silencio.

-Tu hijo es un maldito hijo de puta que se ha aprovechado de un momento de debilidad y..

-No corras tanto jovencito,-interrumpió Jean Marc- mi hijo no tiene culpa de nada. En todo caso, esto es culpa de la fresca de la señorita Snape.

Y sucedió lo inevitable. Un puñetazo hizo retroceder a Jean Marc unos pasos y el francés pudo notar como la sangre caliente empezaba a resbalar por su cara.

Todos los presentes miraban ojiplaticos como Hermione sacudía la mano.

-Que?- dijo esta- se lo estaba buscando. No permito que nadie hable mal de mis hijos.

-Hermione, me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.- dijo Severus.

Jean Marc estaba perplejo, su Hermione le acababa de demostrar que no pintaba nada ahí. Estaba pensando en decir algo mas pero viendo las miradas de odio de todos, optó por callar y salir de allí.

.

Todos intentaban calmar a Luc, que estaba muy alterado y Severus estaba preparándose para salir a buscar a su hija.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar entrar a una abatida Eileen que se quedó parada en medio del salón sin saber que hacer.

Todos la miraban pero nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

Eileen miró a Luc que estaba junto a Narcissa y Hermione. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido y que le había perdido y sin decir nada corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Hermione se levantó con intención de ir a hablar con su hija pero Sofía se lo impidió.

-Mamá no. No va a querer contarte nada. Tu quédate aquí e intentar preparar las habitaciones para ir todos a dormir y yo me encargo de Eileen.

Y sin mas dilación se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su hermana a la que entró sin llamar dejando a todos boquiabiertos en el salón.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo que espero que disfrutéis! **

* * *

**_Alexza Snape:_ Hermione como buena leona, saca las garras por los suyos! Espero que disfrutes de este capi también.**

**_Mama Shmi:_ Veo que tu también tienes buen recuerdo del puñetazo de Hermione a Draco en tercero. Ese era mi pequeño homenaje. Jejeje Espero que te siga gustando.**

**_TequilaNervous:_ Me alegra mucho que el puñetazo de Hermione tenga tan buena aceptación! Tenía un poco de miedo por vuestras reacciones... En cuanto a la reconciliación, como tu bien dices, la cagó feo... muy feo.**

**_Sonysnape:_ Me gusta mucho leer que te encanta la historia. En este capitulo podrás leer la necesaria conversación entre Sofi y Lenn. Espero que te siga gustando. **

**_Gabriela C:_ Antes que nada, bienvenida y gracias por darme una oportunidad. Me alegra muchísimo leer que te gustan mis fics. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas ya que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. :)**

**_patybenededmalfoy:_ Pues si, Eileen actúa de forma egoísta pero en este capi intento justificar un poco su comportamiento... Y tienes razón a la pobre todo le sale mal.**

**_yetsave:_ Ni te imaginas lo que me gusta que os parezca bien el puñetazo de Hermione! Y la recinciliación, bueno, las cosas no están muy a favor de la pobre Eileen.**

* * *

-Déjame sola, mamá.- dijo Eileen entre lagrimas.

-No soy mamá- respondió Sofía des de la puerta. Observó como su hermana Eileen estaba tumbada sobre su cama con la cara enterrada entre los cojines. Su cuerpo se sacudía con el llanto.

Aunque Sofía sabía que la culpable de todo era Eileen, no podía evitar sentir lastima por su hermana. Vale que se lo había buscado ella solita pero la sangre es la sangre y no le gustaba un pelo verla pasarlo tan mal.

-Vete Sofi.- dijo Eileen sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio.

-No.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-Largo!- gritó enfurecida.- Todo esto es por tu culpa!- escupió con odio.

-Cállate! Deja de actuar como una cría!- Eileen dejó de llorar y se incorporó para quedarse mirando a su hermana.- Si, yo se lo conté a Luc. Pero lo hice por ti, no lo ves?! No quería que el idiota de Philipe te jodiera mas la vida!

-Tu no sabes nada!

-Eileen, no estas bien! Todo lo que pasaste fue muy fuerte y te niegas a hablar de ello.

-Hablé con el doctor...- dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Pero no conmigo! Ni con mamá, ni con papá y ni mucho menos con Luc. No te pido que nos cuentes tus secretes o pensamientos mas íntimos pero, joder Eileen, que solo queremos ayudar! Y que te enredaras con ese capullo francés solo iba a empeorar mas las cosas.

Eileen se quedó en silencio mirando a su hermana sentada a su lado. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Sofía sujetó con fuerza a su hermana mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

.

.

.

En el salón todo era silencio. Severus había acomodado a Lucius y Narcissa en una de las habitaciones, Luc dormiría en el sofá.

Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por delante de la habitación de las niñas con Liam en brazos.

Hacía mucho rato que sus dos hijas estaban ahí encerradas pero la puerta era muy gruesa y no se oía mas que alguno de los hipidos del desesperado llanto de su hija mayor.

Estaba muy tentada de usar magia para saber que pasaba ahí dentro pero su sentido común se lo impidió. Su marido estaba en otra de las habitaciones con Lucius y Narcisa y el joven Luc estaba sentado en el salón mirando al vacío.

Después de lo sucedido con Jean Marc, solo les faltaba esto. Demasiadas emociones por una noche... Llevó a Liam de vuelta a su cuna una vez se durmió. Se quedó observando a su pequeño mientras dormía. Se sintió perdida. Su hija la había mantenido al margen de su vida. Ella siempre había deseado tener una relación con sus hijos de plena confianza pero des de lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos su Eileen no era la misma por mucho que se empeñara en hacerles creer lo contrario y lo sucedido con Luc era una buena prueba de ello. Se armó de valor y fue a sentarse junto al joven Malfoy.

.

.

.

-Todavía no se porque lo hice, Sofi.

-Supongo que el que Philipe no supiera nada de lo que pasó y no te tratara como si fueras a romperte ayudó bastante...

-La he jodido bien, verdad?

Sofía miró a su hermana y asintió lentamente mientras esta empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Vamos Leen, lo solucionaremos juntas.- dijo Sofía mientras acariciaba el oscuro pelo de su hermana.

-Luc debe de odiarme. No me va a perdonar en la vida.

-Luc te quiere. Esta muy dolido pero estoy segura que solo necesita tiempo. No voy a mentirte, Leen, va a ser muy difícil pero creo que podemos arreglarlo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Sofi.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta las hicieron separarse de su abrazo. Eileen intentó recomponerse. Se secó las lagrimas y se peinó un poco.

-Pase- dijo aún con la voz temblorosa.

-Podemos hablar?- preguntó Severus des de la puerta.

Eileen miró a Sofía con algo de miedo pero esta le apretó la mano infundiéndole confianza, se levantó y se marchó. Antes de salir de la habitación, Severus la abrazó y tras besarle en la coronilla le susurró un "gracias".

Su mirada se clavó en su hija que estaba sentada en la cama. Parecía mucho mas niña de lo que era con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el pelo hecho un desastre. Suspiró audiblemente y se sentó a su lado. La niña empezó a llorar de nuevo y el se limitó a abrazarla y acunarla contra su pecho.

.

.

.

-Y eso es todo. Me ha apartado de su lado.- dijo Luc apesadumbrado.

-Nos ha apartado a todos Luc.- dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador.- Me siento fatal por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes.

-No podías saberlo de ningún modo.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta de que Eileen todavía no estaba bien. Me confié. Vi que con las visitas al psicólogo mejoraba y no quise creer que nos estaba apartando.

-Yo la sobreprotegía, tenía miedo de dañarla mas y...

-Dejad de autocompadeceros!- interrumpió Sofía.- Eileen no es una niña, sabe muy bien en lo que ha fallado y se siente fatal por ello. Nada de esto es vuestra culpa. Tuvo miedo y se apartó de nosotros, fin de la historia.

Luc y Hermione miraban a Sofía mientras esta se sentaba en otro de los sofás.

-Mamá, Eileen necesita seguir visitando al psicólogo. Ha creado un entorno seguro allí y necesita seguir por un tiempo mas. Va a intentar abrirse mas nosotros y contarnos como se siente pero necesita tiempo. Por otra parte, se siente fatal con lo que ha pasado Luc. Ella no quería fallarte de ningún modo pero en Philipe encontró una vía de escape fácil y rápida y no pensó en las consecuencias.

-Podía haber hablado conmigo...

-Si, ella lo sabe y ni te imaginas como se siente de mal por no haberlo hecho.

-Te haces una idea de como me siento yo?- preguntó Luc muy dolido.

-Si pero ella estaba fuera de si. No te estoy pidiendo que olvides lo sucedido pero ten en cuenta todo lo que ahora sabes.

-El daño está hecho, Sofi...

-Si, yo lo se, ella lo sabe y aunque está destrozada, asume su error. Sabes que te quiere mucho, verdad?

-Tiene una curiosa manera de demostrarlo...

-Oh vamos Luc! Se que tu también la quieres.- intervino Hermione.

-El que la quiera o no, no viene ahora al caso.

-Tu mismo, Malfoy. Solo te diré una cosa mas, ella está destrozada por todo esto, sabe que ha sido su culpa y hará lo imposible porque la perdones. Estás en tu pleno derecho de no hacerlo y entiendo que estés muy cabreado pero recuerda que ella es fuerte y terminará por superarlo. Tardará mas o menos pero si decides zanjar definitivamente lo vuestro, ella lo superará y pasará pagina para siempre.

Sofía se levantó y se marchó a la terraza.

Hermione intentaba adivinar cuando su hija pequeña había madurado de ese modo. Miró a Luc sentado a su lado y antes de marcharse del salón le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

-Mi hija tiene razón. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer pero valora todo lo que acabas de saber sobre la situación de Eileen.- Narcissa entró con Liam que lloraba en sus brazos seguida de Lucius. Se levantó del sofá y fue a por su pequeño.- Si me necesitas, estaré con Sofí y tus abuelos en la terraza. Voy a ponerles al día de lo que está pasando.- Y todos salieron fuera dejando a Luc solo son sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Severus salió de la habitación de su hija. Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre todo lo sucedido. Estaba apenado por verla sufrir de ese modo pero a la vez feliz porque su pequeña se había abierto a él para contarle sus inseguridades.

Se encontró a todos sentados en la terraza. Salió, se sirvió un whisky de fuego doble y se sentó junto a su mujer.

-Como está?- preguntó Narcissa en un susurro para no despertar a Liam que dormía en los brazos de Hermoine.

-Por fin se ha dormido. Estaba agotada. No deben de quedarle mas lagrimas.- dijo Severus antes de dar un buen trago.

-Bien, pues yo voy a acostarme también. dijo Sofía.- Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches- Respondieron los Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, cielo- dijo Hermone. Sofía entró sin hacer ruido ya que Luc estaba dormido en uno de los sofás del salón.

Mientras los adultos hablaban de lo ocurrido con los chicos, Sofía entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermana. Después de usar el baño y ponerse el pijama con magia, se tumbó en su cama.

-Sofi?- dijo la somnolienta voz de Eileen.

-Si?- preguntó entre susurros Sofía.- Va todo bien?

-Si pero, puedes dormir conmigo?- preguntó con cierta timidez.

Sin decir nada, Sofía se metió en la cama de su hermana y la abrazó por detrás.

-Gracias Sofi.

-No tienes porque darlas. Para eso están las hermanas, no? Pero si roncas, te mato.

-No, gracias por todo...

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos!

Se que ahora mismo deseáis matarme puesto que hace mucho que no actualizo y ahora esperabais un nuevo capitulo...

Quiero pediros perdón por el parón en este fic.

Varios cambios en mi vida están ocupando todo mi tiempo y no puedo actualizar. He conocido a alguien con quien soy muy feliz y como todas sabéis, el principio de toda relación requiere mucho tiempo. Además, hago mas horas en el trabajo y entre eso y pasar todo el tiempo que puedo con mi chico tengo esto muy abandonado..

Prometo no abandonar el fic. Voy a terminarlo y seguro que escribiré alguno mas porque ideas no me faltan.

Espero que me entendáis y no me odiéis mucho.

Os ahorrare las preguntas, **NO** se cuando actualizaré pero **PROMETO** no dejar el fic inconcluso.

Gracias por dedicar unos minutos a leerme!

Muchos besos! ;)


End file.
